


Fun and Games

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Changkyun Is Also a Little Shit, Cussing, Denial of Feelings, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendzone, Jealousy, Lots of kissing, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, One slap, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad Lim Changkyun | I.M, Smut, Some Humor, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, lots of smut, small homophobia later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: Yoo Kihyun is top of the class and is always looked up to, as to be expected from the class president. However, his longtime rival, Im Changkyun seems to love and pick at the older, getting under his skin. Trying to avoid the nuisance, Kihyun slips up and finds himself not in a great position to be in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Kaichou wa maid sama by the president and the student or tease and I always love that concept!  
> I was inspired by a manga I don't remember the name of as well as a few fanfics cause the concept is so good!

“Im Changkyun!”

 

A loud piercing voice yells through the halls, almost shaking the walls as it halts the student. Turning back with a sigh, the so-called Im Changkyun turns around, already knowing his fate. It happens every so often, if not, every day.

 

“Well, if it isn't Prez of the student council.” Changkyun turns with a smug smile dancing on his lips. His hands in his pockets as he locks eyes with his speaker. “What nonsense are you targeting me for this time?”

 

“It's not nonsense. And don't address me as if we are friends. I know we've known each other for about two years, but I'm getting tired of seeing you.” He folds his arms, glaring at the younger and pushing up his glasses in frustration. “And what do you think you're doing roaming the halls while class is in session. Go to your classroom.”

 

Changkyun shrugs. “It's a bother, to be honest. Just like you.”

 

“Hm, seems like you're also talking about yourself as well.” The older says under his breath, rolling his eyes as well. 

 

“Shouldn't you just worry about your student council duties? Filing shit and sitting at your desk.” It wasn't a question to the fellow student council officer, and Changkyun turned his heel. Before continuing, he looks back to look the President straight in the eyes. “Stop wasting my time. You're just wasting your breath and not going anywhere.”

 

With that, Changkyun turned away entirely, ignoring the older complaints and yelling. He honestly didn't have time to be ridiculed and didn't want to take any orders from anyone, even the President of student council Kihyun. He did do his work and got decent grades, but he wasn't dumb, he just wanted to be more open on his attitude and the way he expressed himself without the use of words. His uniform the way he wanted it, his hair dyed to an orange-brown as if provoking a statement and his ‘I don't care attitude’ he presented to the other students. 

 

“Detention after school once again Im Changkyun!”

 

“Not like I've heard that before!” Changkyun yelled back, smiling. It's not like he has anything to do after school anyways too, he just loved messing with Kihyun. 

 

The way he would roll his eyes and almost explode, he liked to push buttons. What Changkyun loved most, however, was wanting him to say a curse word. Around school, Kihyun always and has been shown as proper, and an excellent student that everyone looked up towards whether it be grades, sports, pretty much anything. Popular with many, if not, all the girls because of his good looks and prince-like aura, yet, with the boys, many despised him. Most boys in the school were jealous of how perfect Kihyun portrayed himself to be, and Changkyun wasn't jealous; he just wanted to know if Mr. All Smiles could break. 

 

Changkyun just liked playing by his own rules a little more than his studies, the only person who would mess with the brunette. The orange-haired honestly didn't wish to be a troublesome student around the school student body, but that all changed when it was only the first day of school. And who wouldn't have pushed it further other than the infamous: Yoo Kihyun. 

 

_ "Hey!" Someone yelled behind Changkyun. He had just moved from the US, new to the school and the lady at the front desk didn't give the best directions. The younger didn't want to get scolded on the first day of school, especially since he had panicked and arrived late to school.  _

 

_ "Yes?" Changkyun turned, worried that his life would end right on the first day. When he looked closer, it was another student just about the same height as him, only possibly a centimeter shorter. Brown hair that matched his skin tone and the structure if his face with bangs slightly over his eyes. The one thing that caught a lot of attention was the cold glare Changkyun received, seeing the look almost break the glasses lens. _

 

_ "What do you think you're wearing and why aren't you in class? It's been six minutes since classes had started." _

 

_ "Well, the front desk lady isn't exactly a good GPS and what's wrong with a bit of style and accessories? It shows personality, and I don't want a student bashing on me when I'm late when they are too." _

 

_ "Well, I'm sorry to say, but you have to take those so-called accessories off. It's not part of the dress code we have for the uniforms. As the Student Handbook states: 'Students should dress neatly, and make sure they wear appropriate style uniforms during school hours and within the campus.' " _

 

_ "Okay?" _

 

_ "It also states: 'Students who are late or who are wondering within the first ten minutes get written down by the student council.' " _

 

_ Changkyun wasn't content the shorty give him a lecture about such a dumb rule about uniforms and extra information when he had somewhere to be. He rolled his eyes and looked down at the map to walk away. "Thank you Mr. Know-It-All, but I'm dressing in the uniform style, and I am neat so piss off, you don't control what I wear. And I have to go to my class; you're making me even more  tardy to class." _

 

_ "For your information, Mr. I don't care, I do pretty control what you wear." The older pointed to an armband, stating in bold letters: PRESIDENT OF STUDENT COUNCIL.  _

 

_ "Shit..." The younger cursed under his breath, knowing that his luck had run out. If only there were an opening in the ground would just suck him into the floor like a black hole, and maybe teleport or time travel back to redo this whole mess. "Well, as I said the more I talk to you, the more I'm late now tell me where this class is." _

 

_ "First, you need to change those clothes." _

 

_ "These? It's just my uniform, a chain belt, and a few bracelets, it's not like I'm hurting anybody nor am I disrupting education if I dress like this." _

 

_ "I don't care. Off. Now." _

 

_ The so-called, President of the Student Council was lucky that the other didn't give him an uppercut because Changkyun instead stormed off. The arguing wasn't getting anywhere, and the younger just figured to look for his classes on his own.  _

 

_ "You kid, you're getting detention!" _

 

_ Changkyun groaned, rolling his eyes as he kept reading the map. It was a perfect way to start the new day of school and to get detention to top it off. He might as well get a World Record for the fastest student to get detention, and the day barely even started. However, things did look up when he ran into another student, who happened to know where the class was. The younger didn't realize that that person would be his best friend for the next two years, with the side dish of detention and almost everyday yelling from the president who he found out was later named Yoo Kihyun, or demon for short.  _

 

It hadn't occurred that Changkyun would soon have the detention room as his second home to him and later liked teasing and getting under the president's skin. Then dying his hair to piss off the older further, and acting like a complete delinquent, even if he wasn't. The only detention he shared with someone was a kid named Minhyuk, who also seemed to have dyed his hair (his, however, was more of a silver blue), and both were suffering in the room of hell for an hour. Of course, the two bonded and later became friends along the way. Minhyuk still never gave a damn, but he was able to pass by the situation due to another friend who was in student council. That friend had let it slide, forcing Kihyun also to let it slip. In Changkyun's case, however, he just kept pushing Kihyuns buttons. And hopefully soon, the next button would be the self-destruct one.

_

 

It was now after school, and Changkyun stepped into the classroom that held after school detention. The seats were empty, signaling that he would be the only one staying. 

 

"You're late."

 

Changkyun looks towards the teachers' desk at the front of the class,  making eye contact with the short student council president. Arms folded as if prompting an answer out of the younger. Always seeming to push up his glasses when he was angry at something. 

 

"You expected me to be on time Prez? Come on; I thought you would be smarter than me."

 

Kihyun sighs heavily, pushing up his glasses as if he was trying his hardest to hold back his anger. "As I've told you before don't address me as if we are friends." His voice raised at the last words of the sentence, and he continued. "I've told you always that I must protect everyone in this school and make sure everything is in order and safe for the school environment."

 

Changkyun shrugs. "I'm just that one red ball in a bunch of white ones. Different than what this school sets and wants all the poor manipulatable students to be. All looking the same, not much personality to show one another."

 

"You must like to push my buttons. Always trying to reason yourself out of a situation." The older starts back at his work, not wanting to deal with the youngers words. Changkyun had no work to do or anything to keep him occupied for the next hour. He watched for a few moments on what the upperclassman was doing, looking at him write and staple papers he presumed to be student council work. 

 

He knew that Kihyun was only the student council president was because he was sort of a stuck up to the teachers. Always doing what they asked, offered to help them and of course, his looks got him the position too. Then, again, considering how much work they need to do, nobody wanted to commit to it, hence why they nominated Mr. Short and moody two-faced teacher's pet. He played kind and sweet to others, but once he put on his badge, he turned into almost a monster to whoever tried to confront him. And Changkyun just so happened to step into the field of landmines with no armor, always getting away with minor scratches. He just loved to mess around with him just to get a reaction. 

 

After a few minutes of silence, which Kihyun lived for, it was soon short lived after just thirty minutes.

 

"Prez~" Changkyun sang, and Kihyun ignored. A silence came over the room and only the sound of a stapler clicking. "Kihyun-ie~."

 

Kihyun shot his head quickly up, face almost red with anger. Kihyun was angry, and Changkyun just loved the reaction, tempting him to repeat it until the older replied.

 

"What did I say about addressing me in such a way." It was not a question by the tone of Kihyun's voice, eyes piercing into Changkyun's who wore a smug smile. "I told you to stop that. Don't you have anything better to do?"

 

"Hm, I think this is way better." Kihyun rolls his eyes and continues back to his work. "Whatchu doing over there Kihyun-ie?"

 

Kihyun slammed his hands on the hard surface, almost breaking by the hands of Changkyun. He couldn't possibly take any more as he couldn't concentrate, and it was working his last strand of kindness before he got to his breaking point. And that was what Changkyun wanted, a more prominent reaction to getting the president almost out of his armored suit. One more crack and Kihyun would go off the walls. 

 

"Im Changkyun." Kihyun strained through a forceful smile. "Please do something other than distracting me. I can't get my work done with you constantly calling for my unneeded attention."

 

"Who says it's a distraction? I can't have a conversation with you?"

 

"I didn't think that you would be capable of doing so. I'm surprised you can walk and be able to learn. From the way you act, I'm highly surprised you even made it this far in your education."

 

Changkyun smirked, putting his foot on the edge of the desk and pushing himself back to stretch out his legs and place his feet on it. 

 

"Why thank you Prez, and I'm surprised you could come and try to insult me. It's so weak for you to try and offend me."

 

Kihyun glared, and once again looked down at his work. "Let me tell you this Yoo Kihyun." The mention of his full name caught his attention, not liking how the younger didn't address him with more mannerisms by his tone. "Just because you point at me and call me out on my shit, doesn't mean I will stop."

 

"Oh yeah, and what might make you think that?" Kihyun, intrigued, leaned forward to listen.

 

"How many times have you sent me here? Nothing has happened. I'm not going to follow some stupid rules you try and follow. They mean nothing to me, and will forever remain as nothing."

 

"So, you just want to keep wasting my time and your time?"

 

Changkyun smirk, staring into Kihyun's eyes. "Who says I'm wasting my time Kihyun-ie."

 

"I told you to fucking stop calling me that!" Kihyun finally blew up, his eyes widening as he covered his mouth, falling into Changkyun's small trap. Lead the focus slightly different and then tease him out of nowhere. The orange-haired was pleased with himself and looked at the time. Meanwhile, Kihyun sat, hating himself for using such language. If someone else were around, he wouldn't want to see another day. "I can't believe you."

 

"Oh wow, President used foul language, such an honest boy."

 

"Shut up! I have to be mature for my position."

 

Changkyun snorted. "Position my ass."

 

"Oh, would you look at that. Detention is over." Changkyun grabbed his things, walking out if the classroom. Just at the door, he stopped, looking at Kihyun. "See you tomorrow Prez, hope you won't miss me too much."

 

"I don't care about you!" 

 

Changkyun laughed, making his way out into the hallway.

 

_ You don't make it seem that way. _

_

 

 

"I swear, I don't know how you do it but you need to give me some tips Kyun," Minhyuk said, taking a bite of his hamburger. "You're a pro."

 

"He's right, how have you not died yet. No matter what Kihyun does, the kids stop. You on the other hand just keep going and pulling his leg." Jooheon shook his head, reaching to grab and take a sip of his strawberry shake.

 

Changkyun always tried to find time to hang out with his friends outside of school. It helped calm him down since he lived alone, leaving his parents in the US for their jobs. It had been lonely, but he was glad that both Minhyuk and Jooheon were there by his side. 

 

"I just like teasing him. It's fun because everyone else is afraid of Kihyun when he puts students in detention. They seem to obey him like a dog after they come out of that room. It's as if they had been neutered or something." Changkyun says this while looking and Minhyuk who stops eating.

 

"What? I dyed my hair, but after detention, I never changed it. Thanks to Hyungwon."

 

"If Hyungwon weren't on the student council you would be crawling out of detention with your tail between your legs." Jooheon laughs, taking a big bite of his burger.

 

"Minhyuk just loves Hyungwon, yet it seems like he doesn't realize that Minhyuk is following him around." The younger laughs, earning a glare from the silver-haired boy. 

 

"Thanks, Kyun, like I needed that to be clarified AGAIN."

 

"Wow, Minhyuk the stalker."

 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes at both the younger ones, taking a sip of his soda. "You guys are always so rude to me when it comes to Hyungwon and I. I don't know why I'm friends with you."

 

"Aw, you love us hyung, just admit it." Changkyun smiles, flashing his dimples that make the older just coo.

 

"Yeah hyung, you like cute things, and here we are." Jooheon flashes his dimples, blinking his eyes cutely. His signature aegyo that makes Minhyuk coo once more.

 

"Now I know why I love you guys. You're just too cute, even though you don't act that way at school." The older holds his chest dramatically. "It makes me feel special like I have all the cuteness to myself."

 

"Well, Jooheon acts like Jooheon when he's at school. Everyone just can't get enough of the aegyo king." 

 

Jooheon poses cutely, and they all laugh, with Minhyuk getting up and hugging them both. Changkyun couldn't ask for more with his friends by his side. They supported him, always helping him out since he was the youngest in the trio.

 

_

 

"Seriously Changkyun? Again?" Changkyun stood in front of Kihyun once more, getting in trouble once again for the way he dressed. "How many times will I have to tell you? I look at your grades, and they're excellent, yet, you can't seem to grasp the fact that I keep telling you no accessories." 

 

"First, my grades and style are two different things. Just because I'm smart in school, doesn't mean that it will affect my opinion or the way I think I should dress." 

 

Changkyun was right, yet, Kihyun didn't want to agree, and stubbornly continued to harass him further about the way he dressed. Sometimes Changkyun believed Kihyun just liked to hear himself talk, bossing people around thinking he was the shit. The older was always stubborn and never let anyone else boss him around, except of course the teachers and staff.

 

"Well, I don't care. I want you to change. I'm tired of having to send you to detention every day."

 

"If you keep sending me and forcing me to go for these past two years, wouldn't it make you know it won't change my mind?" Changkyun rolled his eyes. "This issue you have with me has been going on for far too long, and you still haven't done anything else, so wouldn't it tell you that I don't want to listen to your bullcrap."

 

"I can't just let it go. The school orders me to deal with kids like you who don't listen. The school can't do anything now because since it's been happening the teachers don't want to deal with your troublemaking ways. So now it's my job as president of the student council to carry out my duties."

 

"Whatever, so does that mean we're done talking?"

 

"No, you need to give me those accessories you have. I'm going to confiscate them from you."

 

"What?! That's unnecessary for you to do so!" 

 

Kihyun doesn't leave any more words for arguments and holds out his hand. Changkyun stares at it, a mixture of expressions evident on his face. The younger sighs, taking them off and putting them in the others open palm, watching the older put it in a box. 

 

Changkyun folds his arms, pouting as he mumbles under his breath. 

 

“I hope you know that's not going to stop me.” Kihyun turns, glaring with those same eyes that could stab. “I mean, I can just go buy some more or just get it from my house. Do you honestly think putting it in a box is going to stop me?”

 

“Okay, then tell me what your motive is.” Kihyun crossed his arms as well, both of them stances in defense as if trying to make a point. “Don't you hate staying after school? Don't you want to go home like everyone else?”

 

“Nope.” Changkyun shrugged. To be honest and fair, he didn't have much to do after school since his house was pretty empty; well, always empty.

 

After Changkyun came from the US, his parents stayed there and paid for the small apartment he was staying in, just hoping they don't cut it off in surprise. In the end, he was always free after school, so there was no point in leaving early to go home and do nothing. He would hang with Jooheon and Minhyuk but only occasionally. But he put that aside, and the older just rolled his eyes.

 

“You're a weird and annoying person.” Kihyun rolled his eyes, pushing up his glasses. “You can leave. I don't want to see you after school this time. I have things to do and don't need you to distract me.”

 

Changkyun smirked. “You don’t want my company?”

 

“No, now go away.” Kihyun pushed him, his small and tiny frame struggling to get him out of the student council office. He closed the door, Changkyun turned around and shrugged, smirking as he thought up his next plan for tomorrow. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little short but for sure I believe next chapter would be longer! Thank you to those who left Kudos and bookmarked! I hope you look forward to the next chapters! Smut will come soon for those who are interested lol.

Changkyun meets up in the morning with Jooheon the next day, usually walking together towards the school grounds. Although they woke up pretty early, the high school was still a ways from their houses. The pair lived close, but far, setting up a meetup place to continue their walk. The younger ones almost always made their way to school together as Minhyuk was not the one wanting to get up so early and walk. Back in the day, Minhyuk would come late on purpose, trying to get close to the class president assistant or second in command officer Hyungwon. That was until Kihyun started to do the rounds more often and Hyungwon did other things, making Minhyuk lose interest. Changkyun thinks this is one reason why he began to come late as well or to stay in the restroom until the first bell rang.

 

“So, what is your plan for today?” Jooheon asks as they make their way to the convenience store they usually stop by on their walk. It was like a traditional to the both of them.

 

“Hm, maybe just the same thing. Kihyun hates anything on my uniform that isn't in the so-called student handbook, so I’ll probably do that.” Changkyun laughs wholeheartedly, and Jooheon just shakes his head. Jooheon loves the younger to death, but since the maknae was, of course, younger, he had to go through with telling himself that it was just Changkyun’s way of showing his love. Maybe.

 

“I swear, I think because you’re the maknae you can sort of get away with it. As long as you don’t physically hurt someone, then I guess it's okay. It seems to me like it harmless teasing.”

 

Changkyun chuckles as they reach their destination, entering the well-lit store through the sliding door. “Don’t worry I’m not going to like shove his head in the toilet or something.”

 

They walk into one of the isles to get some snacks and their lunch for the day. "Well, you'd be surprised what is in the book."

 

Jooheon grabs a pack of pre-heated dumplings, looking at the younger with a small chuckle.

 

"But, come on, does anyone open it and read it. Some should be common sense."

 

"With what you are doing, Kihyun must not think so."

 

Changkyun rolls his eyes; both finished and headed towards the counter. The usual man behind the counter waves, a good friend of theirs that they became friends with from time to time. Wonho, a muscular man who looks like he would better fit in another type of part-time job than be a cashier. Although it's close to his college he says, the pair would see him in a gym instead.

 

"Hey, guys, another day of store-bought lunch?"

 

"Yup! We suck at cooking so..."

 

Jooheon trails off and Wonho chuckles, ringing up their items as Changkyun stares at the cashier's hand that he was going to break the merchandise. The muscular man looked like he could break anything and everything, but deep down, he was a total softie. Joooheon paid the cashier, waving goodbye and head out the store to see the sky a little brighter. However, the moment they walk out, they bump into Minhyuk who was also on his way to school. The older turns at the shouts of his name and waves excitedly, if only he had dog ears and a wagging tail it would complete the image.

 

“Hey, guys! It’s sunny today, isn’t it? It’s usually cloudy.”

 

Jooheon and Changkyun wave to the bright hyung and begin walking together towards the school. It was rare for all of them to walk as a trio before the school hours; it was mostly after school they would talk or at lunch as well.

 

“The weather did say it would rain actually, but I guess not.” Jooheon looks up at the bright clear sky, holding out his hand to feel any drops. “It’s always a hit and miss with weather channels or updates.”

 

“I never check the weather.” Changkyun sheepishly replies, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Of course. Typical of the younger.” Jooheon pulls Changkyun against his side, rubbing his arms.

_

Changkyun looked out the window from inside his classroom, the sky pouring droplets onto everything that was outside it could touch; the sunny day had disappeared leaving only gray skies. To happen so suddenly was almost a surprise, even though Jooheon sort of called it, but he was unsure himself. The younger didn’t think about bringing an umbrella, and he knew any extras that people would get at the lost and found (even if it wasn’t theirs) would get taken. Other than his blazer or book bag, he had no reliable protection for him not to get soaked. He sighed to himself, the lecture in the background was like background noise by now, and he touched the window, cold as it made him shiver. A tingling sensation throughout his body; it surprisingly felt good, but felt like something was missing. Maybe a nice cup of coffee or hot chocolate Changkyun thought, or a big bowl of old-style bulgogi, perhaps even some spicy ramen. His mind always seemed to jump and travel, and Changkyun thought it was a good thing, but, maybe not the teacher.

 

“Changkyun!” The younger jolts up, an explosion of laughter fills the room, and he knows the students are laughing at him. “Geez, pay attention alright? I’ve been calling you for a minute, and you sat there daydreaming. Next time, please focus when I call on you.”

 

_There goes his free thinking._

 

When lunch rolls around, the usual trio sit in the classroom today, observing the rain that continued to fall; now it seemed like it was coming down hard.

 

“This rain is making my mood go down,” Minhyuk mumbles, taking a bite of his cut sweet potato. “Maybe Jooheon jinxed it.”

 

“I didn’t say it was going to rain; the weather said that and I questioned it.”

 

“Well, nothing we can do now, it’s already raining. Too bad we can’t go outside to eat cause it’s cold.” Changkyun shrugged, poking his food uninterestingly.

 

“I want to feel the warm sun on my back, it’s so comforting and makes me feel safe.” Minhyuk smiles as if he is reliving the feeling, his eyes soft as he daydreams.

 

Jooheon looks at Minhyuk and points to the older, fingers shaped like a gun. “What about me? I could be your heater for today.” He clicks his tongue and winks, a usual thing that happened between the two. Although they messed around like that, Changkyun figured it might be one of the many reasons Hyungwon doesn’t stick by Minhyuk a lot.

 

Minhyuk bats his eyes and scoots his chair closer to the second youngest, smiling to himself. “Don’t worry Jooheon; you are comforting.”

 

Changkyun just shakes his head and keeps eating his food, observing his weird friends in front of him. He considered himself odd as well, outside the box to put it nicely perhaps, but Jooheon and Minhyuk were quite the characters even when put together.

 

“Oh my god! It’s Hyungwon, move it move it!”

 

Minhyuk scoots back into his original spot, the idea of a human heater out the door and Jooheon pouts at the youngest, making him laugh. Minhyuk was most likely the most character out of all of them, his bright and mood-shifting nature so distinct. He could turn happy in an instant it almost scared the younger.

 

“Morning Hyungwon.” Minhyuk smiles and Hyungwon’s attention turned to the silver- blue-haired boy. A small, subtle smile comes upon his face, giving the older a nod. He hands something to the teacher and walks out of the classroom, leaving Minhyuk soon squealing. “Oh my god, he smiled at me.”

 

Jooheon rolled his eyes as he was being shaken by the older. “Of course he did, you are friends. A little bit I may add.”

 

“I mean he saved your burning butt from Kihyun’s pitchfork and you got to keep that hair color.” Changkyun mentions and Minhyuk holds his heart.

 

“I think he loves me too then.”

 

The two younger ones snort.  
_

Changkyun sits in the student council office, Kihyun pacing back and forth behind the desk. The younger didn't wear his tie, and it bothered the older, as usual.

 

“Changkyun, I hate that you have to be here every day, or every other day. Just when I think you won't come, you do anyway. I don't know why I still have little hope, but come on Changkyun, clean up your act.”

 

The younger shrugged, not wanting to care and just leaned back in the chair. It was too much fun to stop now, especially since Changkyun had been doing so do two years. It was the last semester, and it seemed kind of too late to stop.

 

“Come on Kihyun; maybe this shows you need to relax.”

 

“Maybe all of this shows you need to stop.” The older glared, pushing up his glasses, most likely in frustration.

 

Woah, Changkyun said to himself, for some reason the action affecting him differently. He shrugs it off and turns his gaze to the side.

 

“Such a party pooper,” Changkyun mumbled, and Kihyun sighed.

 

“Well, you know what I'm going to say.”

 

“Detention.” The younger sang.

 

When it was after school, the usual dangerous duo sits in an empty classroom, the younger leaned back in his seat, a pencil balanced between his top lip and the bottom of his nose. The older worked his homework and student council work, trying his best to ignore the others comments. He didn't know why he hadn't done it yet (possibly because the older forgot or just didn't have time to do so) but he should have brought some earphones.

 

"Kihyun-ie!" Changkyun sing songs and the older continues to ignore him. The younger pouts, resting his cheek in the palm of his hands as his elbow propped him up. "Come on, let's converse. I'm bored."

 

There was silence once again except the ticking of the clock.

 

"Do your work ." Kihyun then speaks up, never taking his eyes off his documents. Changkyun looks down the empty lines of the college-ruled notebook paper hurting his head. He looked up at the board of what he was supposed to write twenty times to be exact.

 

_I will not continue to create havoc, and I will follow the rules._

 

Kihyun knew he wouldn't listen nor write anything, but trying never hurts, even if he had been for two years. Changkyun took out his phone, catching the older attention.

 

"Hey! Come on, Changkyun put the phone down!"

 

"Hold on; it's vital."

 

"And why is that?"

 

Changkyun, just giggles, continuing to do something on his phone. A few seconds go by, and Kihyun stands up, making his way to the orange-haired. He holds out his hand, and the younger just turns his body away from the other.

 

"What's your number?"

 

"What?" Kihyun raised an eyebrow, looking at the other, unsure how to reply. "I'm not going to give that to you."

 

"Come on; I won't spam you with anything weird or something. Just give me your number."

 

Kihyun shook his head and pushed up his glasses, folding his arms. "Well, I'm right here you can tell me."

 

"Please, I'll delete your number soon after. I won't stop bugging you about it if you don't."

 

The brunette sighs, heading towards the teacher's desk and went into his bag, taking out his phone. He walked over back again and told the younger his number the phone in his hand soon vibrating.

 

"Okay, I deleted the number. See you later cause detention is now over and I finished my work. " Changkyun smirked, grabbing his bag and leaving the classroom.

 

Kihyun looked down at the phone in his hand, the notification catching his eyes. He contemplated whether he should or shouldn't read it, but the older had to as it would possibly make him itch with curiosity if he put it to the side. Pushing the nervous feeling inside, Kihyun opens the message to only shake his head and surprisingly emitting a laugh. The sentence that Changkyun was supposed to write twenty times instead copied and pasted that many times.

 

"What a smartass."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Double update in one day! This part will be a shock so there's something interesting...  
> It might be smut, might not but I did warn you. Maybe...

"Again? Geez, Changkyun you always have to do this to yourself." His friend sighed, walking next to Changkyun as they made their way towards school. "I mean, it is also hard to believe that Kihyun just let you off the hook yesterday. You're still going to bother him?"

 

"Jooheon, you know I don't want to follow any rules. I mean why do you have to dress a certain way like have your dress shirt buttoned a certain way, always wear your tie and always have this and that. Might as well call you out if your eye twitches."

 

Jooheon sighed. "I wonder why you decided to all of a sudden just get into all of this trouble. I'm surprised you're still able to keep your grades up."

 

"I'm telling you it's fun to see the Kihyun blow up. Seeing him break from that nice attitude he's been leaving on the surface." 

 

"Whatever you say then."

 

The bells rings and Jooheon panics. "Oh crap! Classes are starting in ten minutes. We better hurry!" 

 

"You go, I'm going to bother Prez again. He always walks the halls to catch students outside of class for the first ten minutes." Changkyun smiles, and Jooheon shakes his head. 

 

"Suit yourself." Jooheon runs off into the building, and Changkyun puts his hands in his pockets. Minutes later, Changkyun steps into the school building, looking down both sides of the hallway to spot the angry shortie. Changkyun usually knows he only shows up after classes have started then he either goes and do his council duties or go to his classroom. 

 

Ten minutes had passed by, and there was no sign of the older anywhere. Strange, Changkyun had thought. He always had been on time knowing that he wouldn't want to ruin his reputation as the perfect model student. Changkyun shrugged, heading up to the third floor where there were not many classes. Only half of the third-floor students and teacher were in; the rest abandoned as they were extras. The school never really had many, yet, not too little students so, they never really ended up using all of the classrooms. Passing by the rooms, Changkyun skipped three empty ones and reached for the door handle until something peaked his interests. Perhaps, his ears seemed to catch an unusual noise in the next rooms over to the left. It was faint, but still, there was something there, and Changkyun slowly but softly walked to the source. Skipping two more doors, it was hushed but a little louder in this room. It was made sure that the classes that were just five doors away could not hear it. The door was slightly cracked, signaling that the noise had come from the room but had stopped before Changkyun could pinpoint what he had heard. That was until he was able to listen to the sound clear as day. 

 

A girl moaning as well as a male strained moan. It couldn't be Changkyun had thought, and he peeked inside, or as much as he could see. 

 

A side view of a girl (probably one he had a class with but couldn't see her face) bent down over the desk while Kihyun thrust into her. Changkyun smirked, knowing that Mr. Hot head shortie wasn't all just a good stuck up towards people. Who would have thought here he would be fucking a girl in one of the empty classrooms. Changkyun wanted to know the reason why he would do such a thing, maybe after school or before but during classes? He pulled out his phone, the evil rising within him. If he wanted Kihyun to do pretty much whatever he wanted, he would blackmail him. It was a perfect way just to mess with him even more, not like Changkyun would post it or give this information to anyone. He only uses the video so that Kihyun wouldn't boss him around. The younger did of course still have a heart and wouldn't want to post it online. He knew how bad it would hurt Kihyun and Changkyun never took things too far.

 

A quick fifteen-second video would do the trick, and he made sure his phone was on complete silent before doing anything. And then, his finger hit the record button, filming the scene that played in front of him. Satisfied that the video was able to capture the calling of each other's names in breathless voices. Changkyun placed his phone back into his pocket, continuing to watch whatever the so-called 'nice and proper' boy could do. 

 

The way Kihyun thrust hard into the girl, moans spilling out in a jumbled mess and small gasps coming from the elder. His glasses were off, hair a bit wild and clothes wrinkled from all the movement; the way the girls skirt moved against her from the force Kihyun was thrusting. The younger never seen Kihyun with his glasses off, almost making him look a little different. 

 

Seeing enough, Changkyun walked away with a smirk on his lips. Seems as if he wasn't the only who was dirty around this school. 

_

 

It was lunch, and Changkyun soon met up with his friends at the outdoor lunch tables. He placed himself across from Minhyuk and Jooheon. 

 

"You seem very cheery today," Jooheon commented, noticing a small little hop in his step. "You seem happier than what you were like in the morning. Did you pants Kihyun or something?"

 

"Hm, maybe pants did come off~," Changkyun said, making both Minhyuk and Jooheon look at him in a mix of confusion and shock.

 

"Wait, did you like suck him off or like what the hell happened?" Minhyuk asked, a sense of confusion running through his brain. The same look he gave Changkyun when he couldn't understand anything back when they had chemistry class. 

 

"Haha no, Kihyun caught me trying to personalize my school pants with a chain."

 

"A chain? I didn't see you with one today though." Jooheon mentioned. Changkyun had forgotten Jooheon could be very observant at times. 

 

"In my bag." Changkyun took a bite of his sandwich. "I had it just for the occasion to mess with Prez but, he confiscated it and ripped it off my pants."

 

"Wow, harsh." Minhyuk giggled a bit. "I would never expect to see a live action of Tom and Jerry."

 

"Nah, that's too soft," Jooheon replies. "More like a scorpion and snake."

 

Changkyun rolled his eyes continuing to eat. "Maybe I might do something after lunch too, any ideas?"

 

"I think with roaming the halls when there is class seem to tick him off just fine," Minhyuk suggests and Jooheon sighs. 

 

"Minhyuk, don't encourage him. He shouldn't keep continuing this little thing of his."

 

Changkyun laughs. "Aw, why not?" He pouts cutely, making Jooheon roll his eyes. "I mean, I do my work and turn it in. My grades are all A's and B's."

 

"And I still wonder how the hell you pull that crap off," Jooheon replies. "Just at least don't do anything too crazy. I don't want you hurt or Kihyun. Cause if anything, if something bad happens, it could get as bad as suspension or being expelled."

 

"Hm, I won't promise it, but I'll try my best!" Jooheon sighs again, making the younger walk over and wrap his arms around his hyung. "Come on Jooheon, trust little old Kyun."

 

"I guess since it has lasted for two years."

 

Changkyun smiled, patting the brunette on the back. A whine came from Minhyuk, holding out his arms. "I wanna hug too!"

_

 

After lunch, Changkyun did what he does best and roamed the halls, finding a safe point in where he could hide out from Kihyun. However, he was like a hawk it was hard to try and avoid him most of the times.

 

"Im Changkyun again?"

 

Changkyun turns around seeing Kihyun with his arms folded, his signature move when they were face-to-face. This time, he had his glasses on his face, and uniform all neat, wearing his fragrance that never seemed to be anything else. If Changkyun hadn't seen the act that he witnessed hours ago, he wouldn't have suspected a thing. 

 

"Yoo Kihyun again?" Changkyun smirked. "You sure do miss me, don't you. Would you like for me to give you my number to hit it up later?"

 

"Don't act so fucking sarcastic. It's disgusting" Kihyun never liked to curse, but here he was now doing it with Changkyun. He's finally broken the shortie after all, yet how far can he go?

 

"Wow, Kihyun-ie isn't holding back this time now aren't you?"

 

"Whatever, you've pissed me off so much I feel like I shouldn't hold myself back. All these two years I've held back my attitude towards you, and now I'm tired of your shit." Changkyun had to admit when the older cursed it was pretty hot. Kihyun walked over to Changkyun, getting a closer distance between them. "You know what I'm going say."

 

The younger sighed, mocking Kihyun's voice. "Detention after school Im Changkyun. You're late again, oh no, change your hair color cause it's against the rules. Rules this and that, look at me being a suck up."

 

Kihyun stood silent, too angered to say anything. Seconds passed, and he opened his mouth. "Are you done with your stupid shit?"

 

"Is that the only thing you sucked up today?"

 

"What?" The question throws Kihyun off guard. 

 

Changkyun steps closer, dangerously close to the older, tilting his head to whisper in his ear. "Is that the only thing you suck up to or are you sucking on other things?"

 

Kihyun pushes Changkyun away from him, the second physical contact they had. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

 

Changkyun is poker-faced, looking at Kihyun who stands his ground, not affected by what the younger might be implying. Kihyun looks at Changkyun, wondering what the orange-haired is talking about and why he seems so nonchalant. A smirk slowly comes across his face, and he turns around, starting to walk away. Kihyun grabs the back of his coat, making Changkyun turn around at the sudden contact. 

 

"Tell me what the fuck are you are talking about." Kihyun glares, eyes dangerous. 

 

"Oh Kihyun-ie," Changkyun sings. He turns around, forcefully grabbing Kihyuns wrist. The older, shocked, tries pulling away but the grip is too firm. "I'll see you after school in detention."

 

Changkyun leaned in closer to whisper in his ear once more. "Kihyun." 

 

He finally pulled away, and Kihyun stared with a mix of shock and anger. A shiver ran down his spine as he tried once again to try and pinpoint what the younger was planning. "Fuck you." Was all Kihyun could say out of his mouth, fixing his posture that showed his nervousness. "And once again-"

 

"Don't address you like we're friends?" Changkyun finished, feeling a little too cocky and Kihyun could feel it also.   

 

Changkyun turned away and continued down the hall. He knew he was going to have more fun than he imagined with this.

_

 

It was after school and Jooheon came inside the classroom where Changkyun was sitting in. 

 

"Let me guess, detention again?"

 

"Well, contestant number three has guessed the correct answer. Please come on down!" 

 

Jooheon laughed. "Very funny. How long are you going to keep this up? You don't get bored or like you don't do anything else to get entertainment. I mean, you have video games and Minhyuk and me."

 

"It's a fun past time."

 

"I'm now wondering if Minhyuk was right earlier about how you might have sucked the Prez off." Jooheon worriedly looked at his friend. 

 

"You know what," Changkyun looked up in thought. "That might be just what I should do."

 

"Oh my god," Jooheon facepalmed and walked away. "This conversation is over for now. I think I might need therapy."

 

Changkyun smiled, having a new objective in his mind. Although, his actual plan was to have Kihyun angry to just get a reaction from him. With also being able to 'blackmail' him to get what he wanted. He wouldn't mind blackmailing the elder for other favors per say. Changkyun knew that if for some reason the Prez still didn't budge, (which he highly doubted) he would just say he would tell the school and have him live with the paranoia. 

 

Changkyun left the classroom and walked towards the detention room, seeing a girl walk out with an upset look on her face. He, of course, looked at her and suspected she was the one Kihyun had banged earlier. He stepped in and saw Kihyun, organizing files and looked up at the presence near the door, soon frowning. 

 

"Ugh, you. Of course always late as usual."

 

"So, the cute girl who walked out of here gets to leave early, and I don't? You're so rude and unfair to me Kihyun-ie."

 

Kihyun focused back on his work. "She wasn't a bad student like you, and she just came in to ask something. Now shut it before I smack you."

 

"Why? Cause I've just been so naughty that you keep sending me here all the time?"

 

"What the fuck? You're disgusting." Kihyun shook his head, ignoring the blonde as usual. "Stop acting so weird. It's starting to get creepier."

 

"Creepy?" Changkyun laughed, folding his arms. "It seems like it's true since I keep getting sent here."

 

"Yes, nut naughty is not a right word. It's creepy the way you put it in a sentence." Kihyun pushed up his glasses, looking back down and pointing to the empty rows of seats. "Now go sit down."

 

Changkyun wished to get something out of the older, yet, Kihyun hadn't budged. He would have to comment a little more sexually to get Kihyun to know what he is referring. Changkyun goes for what he is getting at so fast.

 

"Oh really? Nothing like naughty classroom sins sound familiar?"

 

"What kind of nonsense crap are you playing at here?" Kihyun places his pen down and looks up from the desk, wondering what in the world the younger is spewing out.

 

"I don't know maybe like classroom sex. You know to people alone, doing sinful things they shouldn't be doing." Changkyun smirks, thinking he's got him.

 

Kihyun freaks inside but holds his composure pretty well, and Changkyun isn't pleased. "Listen. I don't want to hear your fantasies or what porn you've been watching. Just shut up and sit there as I told you." Kihyun looks down, about to work on his documents again. When Changkyun opens his mouth again, the younger goes in for the critical hit.

 

"Why? If I don't keep my mouth closed would you screw me over the desk just how you did to that girl who walked out."

 

"What?" The comment catches Kihyuns attention. 

 

"You know, morning classes, first period to be exact on the third floor," Kihyun looks at him in confusion but doesn't say anything. Changkyun continues, locking eyes with the brunette. The younger licks lips, raking a seat as he places his feet on the table. He looks Kihyun straight in the eyes, licking his lips and gently bites down. The action makes Kihyun shiver, the predatory look in Changkyun's eyes look dominating. "Her moaning your name in the empty classroom, throwing away your student council duties for just that moment."

 

"What the fuck are you talking about Im Changkyun? I told you I don't want to listen to your fantasies!" Kihyun is angered, and Changkyun is grinning ear-to-ear.

 

"Fantasies?" The phone that's hidden in Changkyun's pocket plays,  emitting the sounds of moaning and the calling of names, both the Kihyun and the girl. Kihyun's eyes widen as he stands up and sprints to Changkyun, who also stands as they both face each other.

 

"Give that to me Changkyun. I don't want to have to fight you for this." 

 

Changkyun giggles. "Fantasies you say though."

 

"Im Changkyun I swear-"

 

"Oh, I know hyung." He smirks, loving the look Kihyun gives him. He pushes his game further. "Oh, Kihyun." Changkyun mockingly moans out, making Kihyun's fists shake with anger.

 

"Oh, faster Kihyun." Changkyun leans over the desk, locking eyes with him. "Don't you know you can make me feel so good like this."

 

"Changkyun!" Kihyun lunges forward, and Changkyun is quick to react, laughing. 

 

"You're so fucking dead to me Changkyun; this has gone too far. Now give me the phone!." Changkyun shakes his head, a finger up to his lips. 

 

"Is that how you ask not to share this with everyone?"

 

Kihyun chokes, wanting to say something but he can't. "Please Changkyun. I beg of you don't send the video."

 

"Oh don't worry, I won't." 

 

"Then why-"

 

"That is if," Changkyun cuts him off and continues. "You can satisfy my needs."

 

Kihyun looks down, laying down his few options which are pretty much none. With no choice he slowly speaks, waiting for his fate to come out of Changkyun's mouth. "What do you want from me? Let you off the hook for always calling you out? I’ll stop everything."

 

"Aw, Kihyun-ie is so clueless to the situation at hand?" He smirks, swiftly hiding his phone back into his bag. Changkyun sits on the desk, slowly undoing his loose tie. "How about you can bend me over this table and satisfy me that way. Is Kihyun good at satisfying or is that just talk?"

Kihyun bites his tongue, slowly stepping towards Changkyun. He looks over the younger, his features, everything. If he does what Changkyun wants, he can get the video. He has no choice now.

 

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjk I think you know what comes next lol  
> I hope you like this chapter and I hope you are willing to read more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At school at the moment so I'm making sure no one caught me write this lol

“Fine.”

Kihyun stepped closer to Changkyun, arms folded as he watched the younger unbutton his shirt; who had smirked as the older just glared at him from above, and Changkyun teased the other. 

“What do you want to do to me Kihyun?”

“I want to get that phone back from you.” 

Changkyun shook his head and laughed a little. “That’s not the only thing you want to do. I mean, what do you want to do to directly to me. What did you always want me to do?”

“I always wanted to shut you up.”

“Oh, and what else?” Changkyun asked. "What do you have in mind for me?"

"Make you pay for all the trouble you caused me these past two years." 

Changkyun smirked, taking it a step further, possibly crossing the line. “Do you plan on bending me over this desk and do what you did to that-”

Before Changkyun could finish, Kihyun moved his hand to the back of the younger’s head, forcefully bringing him in for a kiss. Changkyun was surprised but kissed back gladly, mentally smirking at how Kihyun was able to break further. The kiss was quickly heated, and Kihyun pushed his tongue through the others mouth, who moaned at the feeling of it. Changkyun pulled apart really quick to takes off the president's glasses, placing them down on a nearby desk. Their lips soon come together again, fluidly moving and tongues were twirling with each other. Changkyun’s hands snaked up to take the blazer off of Kihyun and untucking his dress shirt. Kihyun unbuttons the rest of Changkyun’s shirt, lazily pulling it only half off. 

Kihyun parted from the kiss, softly biting down on the younger’s neck who moaned deeply. “You certainly don’t know when and how to shut up, do you? Always trying to push my buttons.” Kihyun bit the spot again earning another moan, and he smirked. 

Changkyun’s hands moved up the senior's sides, and Kihyun grabs the others head for another deep kiss. The younger hasn’t been so fucked before in his life, and he hasn’t even gotten the others dick in him yet. 

Kihyun pulls away once more. “Tell me Changkyun, what do you want me to do to you?” He teased, touching the others sensitive nipples.

“I want you to fuck me of course.” 

The older laughed. “I’m not letting you get away that easy. I want at least some payback for all the bullshit you’ve been pulling these few years.” His hand traveled, touching the other in the place he wanted most. "I wanna have a little foreplay with you."

Changkyun moaned, gripping the president's shoulders. “Kihyun!”

The older pressed his lips against Canhgkyun’s attempting to shush him. “Don’t be too loud. We’re not in the third-floor classrooms.”

Kihyun palmed him once again, Changkyun biting his lip as he tried to suppress his moans. The brunette attacks his neck, sucking, nipping and kissing. He stops, looking at the younger and laughs. 

“I said not to be loud, that doesn't mean you can't moan.” 

“Oh, is that a kink for you?” Changkyun smirked, soon yelping at another small bite on the shoulder.

“Nah, just satisfying to see your big attitude start to disintegrate.” 

Kihyun stepped away, leaving Changkyun on the desk with hair messy, his unbuttoned shirt halfway off, his glossy lips and eyes looking up at him half closed. The older liked what was in front of him, feeling dominant over the control he had. 

“What should I have you do for me?” The brunette smirked, crossing his arms. 

The younger looked back at him, a little innocence in his eyes even though they were doing a sinful act. The older couldn't comprehend how Changkyun could look so innocent with the way they locked eyes, and it was possibly a vulnerable position to be in of course. Which made Kihyun smirk at a new idea, leaning against another desk that was next to them.

“Masturbate.”

Changkyun was a little caught off guard, ears turning red with embarrassment. “W-what?”

“You heard me. Touch yourself in front of me.”

Embarrassed, Changkyun obeyed the order and slowly unbuckled his pants sliding them half off. Both of them knew just how turned on he was only by the way the tent in Changkyun's boxers showed.

“Wow, you must like to be ordered around. So submissive from what I've been seeing.”

“Shut up it's not like that.”

Changkyun placed his hand over his erection, sighing in relief as he had contact even though it wasn't Kihyun. He slowly palmed himself, moaning softly at first with the slight friction against his groin. His hand slowly traveled into his underwear, gripping his hard member that had been aching for attention. A loud moan comes out of Changkyun, closing his eyes as the feeling he had been waiting for feeling so good. Kihyun watches intently, observing the satisfied look on Changkyun's face.

The pace quickens, and pre-cum slowly spills in small amounts from the pleasure Changkyun is giving himself. Kihyun continues to watch as the other continues, his strokes going from fast to slow speeds, looking at the younger coming undone. 

“Kihyun…” The younger opens his eyes and looks at the older, who gulps as he stares back. “I thought you would make me feel good?” 

"Hm? Can't you do just five or ten minutes by yourself? You are needy, what a shock."

Changkyun moans, rubbing his thumb against the tip and pumping himself once again. "Come on Kihyun, discipline me. Just like you've always wanted."

The brunette bites his bottom lip and slowly makes his way towards Changkyun who still is stroking himself, whining for more attention. Thirty-minutes left.

Kihyun gets behind Changkyun and rubs his sides, kissing the youngers neck softly. The action surprises him, not thinking his touch would be soft at this point. Another moan comes from him, and Kihyun sucks on the sensitive skin, rubbing Changkyun's nipples. “Kihyun, please touch me more.”

“So needy now are we? Too bad you're not obedient to what I want you to do every day.”

The orange-haired shakes his head up and down frantically, making the other chuckle. Kihyun’s other hand helps stroke Changkyun’s shaft, and the older continues to bite and suck his neck. He pulls away and grabs the back of Changkyun’s neck, sealing lips for another kiss. More tongues tangle, the younger moaning into Kihyun’s lips, increasing his speed. Kihyun's thumb brushes against the tip and Changkyun almost start to see stars at the sensitive touch. 

They pull away, breathless once again and Kihyun stops his hand. Changkyun whines but shuts up when he sees the other unbuckle his pants, and unzipping his pants. The younger licks his lips, hand almost reaching out to touch the others member. Kihyun takes out his shaft, leaving it for Changkyun. 

“Suck.”

The younger complied as he got off the table, taking the soft flesh into his hands and began to slowly stroke. He brought his lips to the tip, and the other reached his hand out to grab Changkyun’s hair. His tongue came out to give the older a little kitten lick, gaining a small reaction from the other which made him smile. Changkyun wrapped his lips around the tip, lightly sucking as Kihyun let out a low moan at the sensation. Knowing that time was soon starting to lessen, he introduced half of it into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down slowly. Changkyun stared up into the eyes of the other, and one of his free hands strokes the rest he couldn't get into his mouth. 

Kihyun looked down to the younger, the innocent look still in his eyes and the older looks away for a quick bit. He still isn't able to process the idea but looks back towards the other. Changkyun pulls away, pumping the others erection as he licks up the side. 

“Am I doing a good job Kihyun-ie?” He says, locking eyes with the senior once again. Although Kihyun hated when the other used the nickname, he couldn't complain since Changkyun was on his knees sucking his dick and it did, of course, feel good. Whether it was his first time or not, Changkyun had a pretty skillful mouth. Kihyun jokingly thought it was due to all the talking back.

The brunette let it go and nodded, the other smiling and continuing to suck him off. The grip on Changkyun's hair tightened, as the younger quickened his pace. Changkyun relaxed his throat, giving a small kiss on the tip and then slowly going inch by inch until he could fully take him. A little-muffled gag came from the younger, who then fiddled with the balls. He pulled away seconds after, catching his breath and repeated the action a few more times. Changkyun stopped, knowing that Kihyun was hitting his max.

“Oh fuck.” Was all Kihyun was able to get out.

Changkyun stood up, placing his arms on either side of Kihyun and leaned forward, capturing his lips again. Fifteen minutes were now left.

“We don’t have much time left now,” Kihyun mentioned as their lips parted. “Bend down, over the desk.”

Changkyun did so, waving his butt in the air to tease the older.

“You must like this position a lot.” Changkyun laughed, and Kihyun slapped his ass. The action quickly shut him up, making the older smirk.

“Why don’t you say that to me again smartass.” Kihyun walks over to his bag, pulling out condoms and lube, making the younger laugh. The older looks back, glaring at him as he feels another smart comment coming.

“I’m not even going to say it.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, walking back to Changkyun to stand behind him as he started to coat his fingers with lube. The younger in front of him wiggled his butt once again, catching the others attention as he stopped what he was doing. 

The older stared at the other, soon figuring out what he wanted he laughed a little. “Eager I see. But you’re going to have to wait.”

“I’ve been waiting.” Changkyun rolled his eyes. 

“Are you a virgin?” The question threw the younger off guard for a second, but he nodded his head. 

“Just my eyes aren’t.”

Kihyun sighed, shaking his head. “How funny of you.” 

“I thought you would be, but I guess not…” Changkyun trailed off, getting another smack on the behind. He grunted, closing his eyes as he felt the sting. Kihyun rubbed the spot that got smacked while his other hand stroked Changkyun’s rim, coating it in lube. The younger whined at the feeling, soon letting out a moan as Kihyun slowly pressed his first finger into him. 

“How does that feel?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun looked over his shoulder slightly.

“It feels okay at the moment.” 

The older nodded and thrust slowly, rubbing Changkyun’s back softly to comfort him. It was accurate that Kihyun would yell back, and be rude towards the younger since he didn’t want to take any bullshit. But that doesn’t mean he has to torture him; he would already be hurting anyways considering what they would do in a few minutes.

Kihyun inserted a second finger, smoothly going in and out, emitting a loud moan from the other. He stopped his fingers, waiting to see the others reaction and he just nodded, letting the older continue to trust his fingers again. Constant moans spilled from Changkyun’s mouth, his hands gripping the sides of the table. The moans signaled Kihyun was doing okay so far, and that Changkyun liked the speed he was going.

“Kihyun! Stop! Stop!” The older complied, giving Changkyun a confused look. “The clock. We have ten minutes left. We should hurry.”

Kihyun nodded, taking out his fingers as Changkyun whined at the lost anyways. 

“Stand up,” Kihyun ordered, and Changkyun did so. The older grabbed another desk, merging it with another to it longer. “Lay on your back.”

Changkyun laid his back on the two desks, watching Kihyun place a condom on himself as well as lube. The younger looked away, a little embarrassed for staring and Kihyun put his hands on Changkyun’s sides, sliding him down a little more to be able to enter. 

“I’m going to enter in.”

“I don’t need a script; we only have ten minutes left.”

“Well, if you talk back, those minutes will be less.” Kihyun retorted and began to enter his tip into Changkyun. With just the tip in, Changkyun whined, tears building up from the weird sensation, but nodded from the other to continue. Slowly, Kihyun inserted the rest of his cock, moaning himself as soon as he got it all in. Changkyun was tight, and it felt good to Kihyun as he bit his bottom lip.

“Kihyun,” Changkyun whined again, gripping one of Kihyun’s wrist that was on his side. The action to say the lease was cute but Kihyun wouldn't let that thought get to him fully. “It hurts.”

“I know, it will pass. You just need to wait a little longer.” The little softness in his voice reassured Changkyun a bit, reaching out to wipe Changkyun’s tears that had almost threaten to fallen. Kihyun hadn’t of course seen this side of Changkyun before, as once again it had surprised him.

After a few seconds, Changkyun called out to Kihyun in question, and that made the brunette move, moans quickly spilling out from the younger. It started with slow thrusts, letting the wave of pleasure hit after a few seconds of starting. Kihyun grunted, keeping a steady pace before he could raise his speed. Changkyun moaned, feeling the pleasure of the oldest's cock sliding in and out, but he wanted more. He wanted Kihyun to hit the spot that would almost make him melt through the table.

“Kihyun, faster.” The older picked up his pace, trying to see what Changkyun liked and how he could make both of them feel equally good. Kihyun thrust a little harder, hitting the spot that made Changkyun see stars again, spilling out jumbled words of the others name moans. “K-Kihyun! Right there!”

The older continued to thrust into Changkyun, both of them close to their high and as well as the time starting to tick down. Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s abandoned leaking cock, stroking it to bring him closer to his limit. He stopped for a second to switch his position, climbing onto the table as well on his knees, now practically eye level with the other. Kihyun resumed with the same speed before, going a little farther with the new angle. The younger looked away, embarrassed by such eye contact at a close range. Changkyun gripped Kihyun’s shoulders, and Kihyun’s other hand came up to tangle in Changkyun’s hair. The last five minutes were left. 

A few more thrusts and both Changkyun and Kihyun were going to reach their limit. Kihyun’s fast speed and deep thrusts, his hand stroking the younger's cock and also soft biting and sucking were now all too much. Changkyun couldn’t handle anymore. So many sensations were going through his body, and he knew that he would fall apart any minute.

“Kihyun, I think I’m coming!” And with the last few hard thrusts, Kihyun grunts and Changkyun cums on their chests as well as a little on the face. Kihyun pulls out, and Changkyun whines for the last time. 

The older looks down, seeing the wrecked Changkyun laying down the desks. His eyes and lips glossy, red ears, beads of sweat down his face, with cum on his body. “Well, this is a sight to see.”

“Oh, shut up.” Changkyun sits up, feeling a bit sore. “That was a little rough.”

“Says the one who begged for me to go faster and harder.” The older started to clean himself up, wiping off Changkyun’s cum and putting his clothes back on. It was only then when Kihyun started to button his shirt; he noticed Changkyun just sitting there. “What are you doing idiot. What if someone could walk in cause detention is ending.”

“I still feel sore you idiot. I’m surprised I can still talk.” The dryness is Changkyun's mouth had shown when he talked. His voice was a little more profound and hoarse.

Kihyun rolled his eyes, finishing buttoning his shirt and walking over to clean Changkyun up. The younger silently watched as the other wiped him off and started to dress him, making him laugh.

“What’s so funny to you?” Kihyun sighed.

“Nothing.” Changkyun chimed, smiling as Kihyun finished up. Kihyun put his glasses back on, and his blazer, organizing it from wrinkles.

“Okay, now back to important business.” The older speaks up, and Changkyun slowly turned to face him. “Now, give me the video. You got what you wanted.” 

“Not necessarily,” Changkyun smirked, making Kihyun glare. “Even if I give you the video, I still have a copy of it on my phone you know. Just cause I sent it to you doesn’t mean I can delete it.”

“What the fuck? You said you would give me the video!”

Changkyun scoffed. “Yea, give it. Not delete it.” 

Kihyun gulped, realizing his mistake from earlier. “Shit. I never told you to delete it.”

“Exactly. So, our deal was if you satisfied me, I would give it to you. Do you still want it?”

“What’s the point in me having a copy when you still have it?” Kihyun raises his voice. “Goddamnit Changkyun! What else do you want from me?”

“Great question.” The orange-haired smiles as he puts his backpack back on. “I’ll talk to you about that later. Later prez!”

Kihyun watched him leave, and he sighed to himself, thinking about how he was about to get himself out of this mess. He needed a plan on how to get his hands on Changkyun’s phone, and he needed it fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Here was the smut! More will come too so I'll be sure to keep updating. Hopefully I do a chapter each day. :)


	5. Chater 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night update! Chapter five is here and thanks so much for reading! I'm trying my best to upload every day so keep an eye out!

It was the next day, Changkyun waking up early to go to school, meeting up with Jooheon. Yesterday, after he excitedly ran out of the school building, immediately phoned Jooheon to tell him to meet him early to almost gossip some news to him. So here Changkyun was, waiting to see his brunette friend pop up any second.

Moments later, the brunette came from the corner, and the younger skipped to the older. Who in return gave Changkyun a funny look at his actions.

“What’s with you today? You seem even more excited than the last time I said that.” Jooheon lifted an eyebrow, and Changkyun just continued to grin.

“I did it! Well, went farther than what Minhyuk said but it happened yesterday!”

Jooheon didn’t know what the other was talking about, and he looked at the floor to think what they spoke of the day before. It soon hit him, and Jooheon’s eyes widened as if his soul disappeared from his body. It indeed was a funny sight to capture.

“You had sex with-” Changkyun covered his mouth, looking around to make sure no one had been about to listen.

“Geez Jooheon, this is why I don’t tell you things some time. I should have thought longer about telling you.”

“You had sex with Kihyun?” Jooheon whispered, in a state of shock. Anymore shock and he would faint. “But like how?”

“My skills are a secret, but he is still mad at me.”

“Like I keep saying, I’m surprised he hasn’t killed you yet.” Jooheon shook his head, continuing to walk. “Okay, so, what do you think you're going to do now then? Are you finally going to show your face in class? Are you satisfied? And what’s going to happen now?”

“Yea, I know. I'll be there today to make you happy. And to answer your other 25 questions, I feel like I’m not satisfied enough and I don’t know yet.”

“I wonder why I’m friends with you.” Jooheon joked, ruffling the youngers hair.

“Cause I have my charms.” Changkyun smiled, flashing this older friend with his dimples he occasionally shows. He then pinched Jooheon’s cheek, and the other swatted him playfully.

“Geez, you're lucky we're friends Changkyun because I would probably just walk away and pretend I heard nothing. And you’re too cute as well, so I can't stay away from that.”

The pair makes it inside the building, and Changkyun immediately looks down the halls, as if it was second nature. The younger spotted the President with a handful of papers, and he talked with Hyungwon. Minhyuk’s friend slash crush that was equally famous as Kihyun. Hyungwon however, was like a squid almost when he moved, his tall, lanky body practically just moving pass with ease, sometimes not even knowing he was there too. Kihyun looks up from a handful of documents they were possibly talking about and immediately made awkward eye contact with Changkyun. The older glared and then looked away, continuing to converse with the other student.

“Changkyun, are you coming?”

“Yeah, here I come.” Changkyun turns his heel, catching up with his friend. He was here early, and the President had nothing to stop Changkyun for anything so this morning would go by smoothly.

“Any sign of Minhyuk?” Jooheon questioned, and Changkyun sighed.

“He came down with the flu. When I knocked on his door, he came out and looked like a truck hit him. In a white robe, nose red, and messy hair; I felt bad to just leave without him.”

“Well, at least he has his parent’s which is good.”

“Yeah.”

_

Lunch came around, and Jooheon had to leave to do some extra credit work for his one of his classes, leaving Changkyun alone and roaming to slightly crowded halls. The blonde moved his feet towards the student council room, peeking in and only seeing Kihyun who was looking down, possibly working on some documents. The older hadn’t noticed him yet, so Changkyun walked inside and closed the door, making the older lookup at the noise.

“Aw shit. It’s you.” The older rolled his eyes, throwing his nice attitude out the window. Kihyun took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and then put them back on. “What do you want now? Just leave me alone.”

“Woa Prez, easy. Is that a way to treat a fellow student?”

“With you, you shouldn’t be treated like anyone else. Now go away, I’m working and don’t need you here.”

Changkyun pouted, sitting on the desk. “Aw come on, I can keep you company. Some very nice company.”

Kihyun looked up as he ignored the younger, not wanting to reply to his comment that implied something more. He looked back down and continued to write, making Changkyun smirk.

“Okay, I see how it is.” Changkyun stood up, and walked around the room, noticing that the desk Kihyun was sitting at had a front panel. The orange-haired smirked, getting on his knees and moving behind Kihyun who was still ignoring him. Changkyun sneaked his way under the desk and started to unbuckle the older's pants.

“What the fuck?!” Kihyun, now fully aware, tried pushing Changkyun’s hand away, but the younger thought different.

“Just ignore me Kihyun, pretend I’m not here.” Through Kihyun's protests and hands, Changkyun successfully unzipped his jeans and stroked the older’s member. It was too late now as the feeling of pleasure ran through his body quickly, unable to now deny and push away Changkyun’s touch. Kihyun felt as if his limbs lost their bones, falling to the side as his energy seemed to drain and instead relax in his chair.

“Shit.”

The younger pulled out Kihyun’s flaccid dick, stroking it as it became harder, making Changkyun grin; knowing Kihyun liked the actions of the what he was doing to him. The younger took a long lick from the base to the tip, sucking it quietly. Kihyun balled his fists, trying his best to concentrate back on his work, gritting his teeth. His breath quickened and shortened as the younger changed his movements, playing his emotions like a puppet. Changkyun quickly introduced half of it into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly as the other quietly moaned so no one who walked by, if they did, heard him. He looked up, seeing Kihyun’s face contorted in pleasure with his head leaned back and Changkyun stopped.

“Work Kihyun. If someone were to walk in, they’d think you’re masturbating.” The younger whispers and continues to lick and suck Kihyun’s erection. Another trick by the younger and Kihyun hated being played like so, yet, with what Changkyun was doing, Kihyun’s mind said otherwise.

“You’re a fucking ass.” The older says under his breath but continues to try and work. Hands were shaking as he struggled to write his documents, unable even to put the pen on the paper with no struggle. Changkyun expertly moved, bobbing his head at a faster speed, his hands gripping the older’s waist for support. Without using his hands to help him, the younger relaxed his throat to go down further. Kihyun's member was hitting the back of Chamgkyun's throat, moaning at how full his mouth was, and that was sending vibrations sending shivers down Kihyun’s spine. The elder was having a hard time trying not to cry out loudly, unable to focus on his task any longer.

Unexpectedly, the door swings open, making a different type of shiver run down Kihyun’s spine. Changkyun stops with Kihyun’s dick still in his mouth.

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun manages out, gulping heavily. The older mentally thanked that the desk had a front panel so nobody could see under it, but to come at a time like this. “What do you need?”

Changkyun slowly continued, making Kihyun hold in his emotions, making him look like he was now glaring. He wanted to kick the younger who was hiding under the desk, but if he did so, his would get caught.

“Geez Prez, all I have to do is ask you a question.” Hyungwon chuckled, looking at Kihyun's face. “The lady sent me back cause they seemed to be running out of paper since this is a large copy. Do we have any?”

They had paper, but it was on the other side of the room, and if he stood up, he would flash his fellow partner. And with Changkyun still slowly sucking him, he surprisingly didn't want the younger to stop even though he wished to beat him up. And if he lifted his hand to point, his shakes would make the younger student council member worry.

“Uh, um, no. We don't.” He lied.

“Okay, well I want to go over these documents with you to make sure the ones we print is the most important ones.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, I wanna snag that paper or at least the most I can get. There are only about fifty pieces of papers left. We need two hundred of these copied.” Hyungwon starts to grow a little impatient. “What’s wrong with you? You usually don’t ask a little of questions.”

Changkyun fiddles with Kihyun’s balls, then sucking on them and the brunette grunts loudly. Hyungwon looks up from the documents, confused. A quick reflex and Kihyun places his hand on his head, pretending to have a headache.

“Sorry, I've just not been feeling too well.” The older says, quite calmly. Taking off his glasses and placing them on the table, rubbing the back of his neck.

Changkyun smirks from under the table, a little surprised at how quick the older was able to save himself. He continues, placing his sassy tongue back onto Kihyun’s leaking clock.

“Ah, I see,” Hyungwon says, and then there is silence. “I'll talk about it with you later then. I'll see if there are other rooms with more paper then. I'm assuming that all need to have copies by today.”

“Yes, they need to be given to all the students in those certain classes. And thanks, Hyungwon. I'll finish doing these documents too.”

The younger walked out, closing the door behind him and Kihyun waited about ten seconds until he was gone. A loud moan came out of Kihyun’s mouth, making Changkyun who was still under him to chuckle, sending another set of vibrations against the senior's erection.

“I fucking hate you so much.” Kihyun shook his head, a little laugh coming out of him, knowing that the situation had past and he could chuckle about it.

“Seems like you have many close calls.”

“Geez, will you shut up already about that. And are you almost done?”

“Almost just hold up.” Kihyun sighed as Changkyun continued, making the brunette lean back into his chair, suspecting no more people were to come in. The brunette looked down, watching his cock disappear and reappear in the youngers mouth. The way Changkyun expertly moved his mouth and tongue, however, was something else. And with the way his tongue glided up and down his erection had looked so erotic the more he stared. Changkyun looked up to meet Kihyun’s staring eyes, popping off his mouth and his hand still moving as Kihyun gulped. He didn't expect the intense eye contact; it made him question himself if he should continue to look or turn away.

“You like?” The younger’s tongue came out and took a lick up the shaft, not breaking any eye contact, and Kihyun looked away in embarrassment. He had to tell himself that Changkyun was indeed sucking him off.

Kihyun reached his hand out, rubbing the back of Changkyun's head, rubbing it softly and playing with his hair. The contact made Changkyun moan, the way the older's hand moved was comforting; leaning his head into the touch as his mouth covered the tip again. Kihyun then held the back of Changkyun neck, roughly making the younger go deeper without warning. Changkyun pulled away, surprised and quick, coughing as he eyes started to water.

“Geez, what the fuck was that for?!”

“Revenge for what just happened moments ago.”

The younger rolled his eyes. “You could have done that if you got caught, you idiot.” Changkyun crawled out from under the desk, leaving Kihyun to adjust himself and make himself look presentable again. The orange-haired leaned closer to Kihyun, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he whispered in his ear. “What would have happened if someone walked into me screwing you over the desk?”

“Hell no!” Kihyun pushed the other away. “I don’t want you near me anymore. You probably wouldn’t be good at it anyway.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Changkyun smirked, and Kihyun regretted letting those words slip from his mouth. He gulped, looking away as if he said nothing. The younger blew into Kihyun’s ear, making the elder hit him, with Changkyun leaving already.

“Maybe we’ll hook up again later, Kihyun-ie~!”

“In your dreams sicko!”  
_

However, for the next five days, after-school detention became fucking after-school sessions. Sometimes it had got as risky as going over an hour, and about thirty minutes extra. The more time they got away with, the longer they seemed to continue. Kihyun had to find a way to get the video from Changkyun, and first, he had to gain a little trust.

“Hey, when do I top?” Changkyun whined, still dressing as Kihyun had almost finished up. The older looked at the other, sighing as he finished buttoning his shirt.

“Maybe when I'm dead.”

The younger sighed, getting behind the other and whispered in his ear; something that the older had a slight weakness for since it was a very ticklish part of his body.

“I said I would take it as a challenge. Is it because you're so bossy to me?”

“Lay off it will you.” Kihyun shooed him away. “Just be glad I'm going with your stupid game. How long is this going to carry on anyway.”

“Hm depends.” Changkyun smiled. He took out his phone and waved it around teasingly. Kihyun locked his eyes on it, almost looking predatorial and he stood there. “You want this right?” The older nodded slowly, taking a step closer.

Changkyun placed his hand in front of himself, making the other stop. He clicked his tongue, and the older glared, an urge to lunge forward and snatch the phone away.

“Please Changkyun. I can't do this any longer.”

“Aw, that's not fun.” Changkyun pouted and used his finger to signalize for Kihyun to come closer. The older did, and the orange-haired wrapped his arms around him, pressing his lips against him.

Kihyun didn't react until he moved his lips as well, quickly inserting his tongue into the other's mouth. Changkyun moaned as the older moved his arms to wrap around his waist, the kiss soon becoming heated once again. Both of them knew that if they continued, clothes could be shed yet once more, making the younger pull away.

“Are you sure?” Changkyun asked with a smirk, making the older bite his lip. He hates the position he is in of hate and pleasure. “You can’t deny that you are starting to like me?”

Kihyun sighed, stepping away as he thought about his options. He did want to get the video, but he also didn't want to carry on this fling he was having with his enemy; or whatever the hell they were. The older doesn't say anything but instead just takes his bag and walks out, leaving the younger to question what Kihyun’s final answer was. Changkyun sighs feeling as if his fun is starting to run out, packing up his things as well.

Perhaps he had started to linger the issue for too long, or he questioned if he should have stopped after that one incident, but, it kept going. Was this little game he started began to die and suck the fun out? What were his feelings towards Kihyun? Were there any at all?

The younger walks out of the classroom, seeing Kihyun’s back as he walked away, making the younger feel a pain in his chest. Strange, he had thought. He never felt a pain like it before, but for sure, he didn’t like it. To take his mind off of everything, Changkyun just decides to call up his friends, to see if they could hang out. He needed something to relax, and he knew this time it wasn’t going to be Kihyun.  
_

“Changkyun over here!” Minhyuk sings, waving his hand up high in the air to catch the youngers attention. He walks towards the table, taking a seat in the booth that Minhyuk and Jooheon were sitting in, taking a seat next to the older. “So glad you could make it on time. We just got here and thought you would like to come but then found out you had detention as usual.”

“But we still, of course, planned on going without you anyways.” Jooheon jokingly says, and Changkyun rolls his eyes.

“What nice friends you are.” The younger laughs, getting a hold of a menu and starting to open it. “Good job on picking a pizza place. I was craving for some as soon as I heard!”

Maybe going out was a good thing, Changkyun thought as he felt a bit more at ease with the carefree and loose, friendly atmosphere.

“It’s Minhyuk’s favorite, so I had no choice. He forced me and used his ‘Well, I’m older’ sentence at me.” Jooheon playfully glares at the older, making the other lift his chin up high and mighty.

“I’m not wrong. I am older than you two.”

Changkyun shakes his head, looking back towards the menu, his eyes glued to the food option of the famous pepperoni pizza and the younger suggests it. The other two agree, all deciding to get a big pizza for all of them to share. And when the order comes out moments later after ordering, they all dig in. A satisfied sigh and moan from the cheesy goodness of the hot food, practically drooling. Sitting for about thirty minutes with the strong smell of pizza and breadsticks didn’t help when they were waiting.

“By the way, how is your little boy toy?” Minhyuk asks the youngest, after the moments of silence from eating like hungry animals.

Changkyun looks up from the question directed towards and swallows his food, thinking hard. “Well, he seems to not give me much excitement lately other than our little things after school.” He looks down at his half eaten slice and continues. “I’m wondering what I should do next to annoy him.”

“I think you have a mini crush on him,” Jooheon says through a mouthful of pizza, and the younger shoots him a weird look.

“What? No, it’s not like that hyung.”

Minhyuk snorts, making the younger look up. “Come on Changkyun. Are you sure it’s not like that?” The orange-haired looked back down, seeming to be a little conflicted with his thoughts. Minhyuk sighs, giving Changkyun a little reassurance by patting him on the back.   
“Look, it might be that since you’re still a little young that you don’t know your feelings too well. But, what is it that you honestly feel?”

Changkyun looks up at Minhyuk, words stuck in his throat and pizza possibly getting less hotter.

“He’s right Kyun,” Jooheon spoke up, using one of Changkyun’s nicknames to let him know that it was a serious talk yet, used soft words not to make him feel overwhelmed. “It’s almost two or three weeks now with constant teasing, and let's say sinful actions after school. It doesn’t sound like a one-time thing since it’s continuing.”

They were right, Changkyun had thought. They were slightly older than him, and they cared for him deeply, also knowing a little more than him. The pain he felt when Kihyun turned away, was that something more? Kihyun also never shoved the younger away for those times they had sex, and Changkyun thought the older liked it. Was there something Changkyun wasn’t seeing?

“Well, even if I did have a crush, I know Kihyun wouldn't accept it.” Changkyun bitterly laughs, taking a bite of his pizza. “I just can't deal with all these emotions at the moment. It's weird for sure.”

"What kind of emotions do you feel?" Jooheon tilts his head, and Changkyun looks up, biting his bottom lip.

"I honestly don't know."

Minhyuk sighs as he places down his half-eaten pizza, turning entirely to the younger who looked at his food. “Changkyun, we’re your friends, and you shouldn’t handle this on your own. Especially if you never dated anyone before and jumped to the sex, it’s a lot more complicated.”

“Not to mention he is your enemy,” Jooheon says, standing up to sit next to the confused younger and pulling him close as well. The warmth from the two made Changkyun feel safer than he ever did, something he felt like he was missing. “Please think deeply about this Changkyun. I would hate to see you hurt from this.”

_

The younger drags his feet to school, not wanting to call Jooheon as he tried to free his mind and just question his decisions. The older would disrupt his thoughts even though his friend would be there for him no matter what. He stops by the supermarket, seeing the usual muscle pig behind the counter, locking eyes with him as the older waves. Changkyun smiles, his steps going straight to the black-haired man for any comfort.

“Hey Wonho, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but I want to ask you something.” The other quirks his eyebrow, leaning over the counter to listen. “What would you say or do to someone you might like who ignores you? In a way, like you said something but they turned and walked away.”

“Well, maybe you might need to give them space, but it depends on the situation. Usually, I do that with my girlfriend if she is upset because if I push the issue, it'll get worse.”

“Okay, I see.”

“Does little Changkyun have a crush?” Wonho teased, a grin on his face as he leaned in and whispered.

“No! Maybe, well, I don't know. And I'm not little!” Changkyun pouted, sighing loudly and ran a hand through his hair. “The whole situation is confusing to be fair. It's just…”

“Complicated?”   
  
"I guess so. I felt like I would ignore Ron back today but, I'm not sure if my body and mind want me to."

"His name is Ron?"

Changkyun nods, not wanting to lie but he didn't wish to Wonho knowing everything, especially the sex part for sure. Possibly the little blackmailing he tried to leave out.

"Okay?" Wonho's face contorts as he scratches his head. "His name is Ron?"

"Yes Wonho, I know it's weird, but it is." Changkyun chuckled as he told a better and simple story of the so-called 'relationship.' "So, I met this guy who is the student council president and we aren't exactly on good terms but we happened to kiss, and it progressed to go on for more days, but now I think I might have done something to make him mad."

Wonho nods his head, thinking for a bit. "Wow, that is complicated."

"Wonho~." The younger's whines were making the other laugh. Changkyun didn't need to know how complicated the situation was as it was more confusing than what was said. By a long shot.

"Okay okay, I guess you could either talk it out or ignore the person by giving them space. From what you said about you two not being on good terms and accidentally kissing, maybe the relationship needs clarification. Other than that, that's all I can think of at the moment."

"Hm, okay I see. Thanks, Wonho!"

Changkyun runs of the supermarket, and the older watches the shortie runoff. He laughs to himself as he shakes his head.

"What kind of kid is Changkyun dating whose named is Ron?"

_  
Changkyun chickened out to see Kihyun in his office, turning around and bolting straight to a classroom. Although he wanted to be strong and confront the older, his brain would switch last minute and fail on him as if something was going to get him. He was afraid, and he didn't wish to go through the many emotions he faced, piling on his shoulder as it brought him down even more. The orange-haired sighed, laying his head on the cold wooden desk, alone in the classroom with still no one to turn to at the moment. He had his friends, and they helped but, he couldn't help himself and take any of their advice. He would either ignore it or was too scared to do anything.

A buzz came from Changkyun's phone, catching his attention and lifting up his head as he reached into his pocket. A notification from Jooheon who said he was almost to school gave him comfort, and Changkyun planed he would meet him at the entrance gate. Grabbing his things, the younger steps out and into the empty hall, or so he had thought.

"Oh, Changkyun," Kihyun said, making the orange-haired eyes widen and stop in his tracks. As the older opened his mouth, Changkyun ran once again, a vast confusion coming over the others face. He watches the younger sprint down the hall, questioning his actions.

"I was just going to say a good job on coming in on time," Kihyun tells himself and walks to his destination before the weird encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this part and the ones after! I'll try to get a little more angsty to create more of a realistic vibe. Thank you for any comments or kudos left!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sixth chapter! Jealousy is coming out and I'm so excited! I'm totally going to learn the dance for my school performance! I hope you enjoy this chapter and watch out for some small angst(?) and fluff here!

It had been two days, and Changkyun seriously seemed to almost suffer from withdrawal. Avoiding or giving space to Kihyun was harder than he thought, bumping into him practically everywhere. Any eye contact turned made the younger sprint, which was not the best decision. Hence, it made him look like he was avoiding him. If only the orange-haired confronted Kihyun just to take a small break, it would have gone better. It should be the older to run away from Changkyun since he was the one who started everything, but now he was the one running away from what he started. His mind evidently didn’t know what the hell was going on, and he believes Kihyun didn’t understand either; possibly even more confused than Changkyun of course. 

“Hey, earth to Changkyun~.” Jooheon waved his hand in front of the younger's head, making him snap out of his thoughts. Had he been daydreaming and just staring at his food? The situation has messed him up more than he would have liked.

“You were staring at your kimbap like it was going to move. Seeing you look at it for so long I almost started to believe it myself.”

“Sorry hyung, I was just…”

“Overthinking?” 

“No…” Changkyun looks away, popping a whole kimbap in his mouth to calm his growing nerves. “Well, whatever it is, you’re being distracted like a lot.”

“I’m just giving Kihyun some space.”

Jooheon snorted. “Avoiding him like the plague and giving him space are two different things, and it isn’t helping. I bet if you just talk to him, he’ll understand.”

“But, I don’t know what to tell him!”

“Tell him what you feel Kyun.”

“What if I don’t even know what that is?” Changkyun sighed, leaning against his friend's shoulder. If the younger knew this was going to happen, then he most likely wouldn’t have done it, and everything would possibly still be the same or how it used to be. 

He feels Jooheon’s hand on his head, petting him softly. It’s comfortable and reassuring, but it sadly doesn’t stop his growing worries, making believe that he is over thinking about everything. He already dug himself a deep hole by running away from Kihyun, and what more good will it do if he keeps doing so? What would he even say to the older? How would he react? And would he get the same feeling he had when Kihyun just walked up left? One of disappointment inside of him?

“I don’t know what to do Jooheon. I feel like I’ve tried everything even though I know that’s not true.”

“Well, if you don’t do something now, something will happen and possibly not anything good.”

_

The next day, a Saturday, was indeed not anything good, and it was as if Changkyun seemed that karma was starting to hit him. Maybe as if to see how much he could break if everything continued or to see how much frustration he could hold in. His day was not going as planned and Changkyun felt the devil himself was just poking him with the pitchfork. 

Changkyun had slept past his alarm clock only to find out that it was never on. He also fell out of his bed when it got caught in the blankets, causing him to hurt his foot. He hurried to get dress and headed towards the kitchen to find out that the milk has spoiled. Not wanting to waste any more time, Changkyun left his house to run to the nearest convenience store on his way to school. After picking out his lunch, he realized that he forgot his wallet and prayed that he didn't need to use his ID for anything. To top that off, Wonho didn’t seem to work that day, and if he did, he would have gotten the lunch for free and pay back later. Leaving the store, Changkyun jogged and stopped as he waited for the street light to turn red so it could be his turn to walk. That was until he saw his reflection in a store mirror and saw he wasn't wearing his tie and blazer. A loud groan escapes Changkyun’s lips, and he walks when it's his turn to cross the street. 

“I want a hole to suck me up.” The younger tells himself, lowering his head down in shame. It was as if the universe wanted him to suffer, to go on his knees and beg for forgiveness. 

Upon reaching the school grounds, he realized that the gate was locked but didn't see the man out front to open it for latecomers. That was until he read the sign that had said it was a weekend and of course there was no school. Cry. All Changkyun wanted to do was cry. 

He threw his bag on the floor, a mixture of anger and sadness washing over him. It couldn't have been happening and why him. He yelled into the air, kicking the fence like a little kid. To people walking by, if there were any, would think he looked like a kid throwing a tantrum. One more yell in the air, waiting for anything from the sky or the heavens to give him answers; contemplating of if he should go on his knees and beg.

“Changkyun?” A familiar voice calls and the younger groans. He loved to see Kihyun so he could tease him, but now, Changkyun wanted to disappear than to be seen by the upperclassman. “What the hell are you doing? And what are you doing here at school on a Saturday and in your somewhat uniform? You look fucked up. You're lucky that it's not a school day cause I would scold you.” 

Changkyun looks behind him, seeing the older in regular clothing with paperwork in his hands. The look he gives the younger is one of a smug, teasing look. It was as if he was looking at him funny which he indeed was.

“Wow, you are dumb.” The older laughs, figuring the younger thought there was school today, and it instantly hurt. He didn't need to be told twice since he said to himself that about one hundred times on his way to the building.

“Haha very funny. Can you let me in then because I don’t want to go all the way back home.” 

The older opened the gate with a key, and the younger took note that all student council members had one of their own. They walk in silence, Changkyun not in the mood to have any conversations and he feels as if his happiness meter was soon decreasing. The younger was always a talker and teaser around Kihyun, yet this time he was silent. Kihyun takes a glance at the younger, noticing his attitude and he teases him. 

“Geez, you’re quiet. What happened to you this morning and the other days before?” 

Changkyun ignores him as he says nothing, not wanting to deal with any bullshit. His day hasn’t been his favorite, and he feels like he’s about to explode, as well as die from hunger. 

“Wow, no comment at all?” The younger keeps walking, making Kihyun frown at the lack of emotion. “Geez, what’s with you? Why are you so butthurt? Whatever it is just let it go.”

That was the breaking point. 

"Really?!" Changkyun turns to the older in a fury, making Kihyun turn towards him with his eyes wide. "Is that how you make someone feel better? Just let it go?! How could you even say that to a person?!"

"Don't take it that way you brat, I was a little sarcastic!"

"No! You're just an asshole!" Changkyun pushed Kihyun, turning away, the sudden action surprises the older.

"Are you serious? I'm the asshole when you're the who is running away everytime you see me? Whatever it is you need to tell me because one day you were fucking with me and now you're running away? What the fuck is your problem?"

“Just shut up okay! Just don't fucking talk to me!” Changkyun yells. 

The younger looks down, swaying his bag and continues to walk ahead of the other. “I’m not in a good mood.”

“I can see that,” Kihyun says back, his mood now becoming a little sour. The younger stops, his head down and he drops his bag out of nowhere. And for a few seconds, Changkyun just stands there. Kihyun quirks an eyebrow, standing there in silence as he doesn't understand anything about what's going on. If he could, he would probably push Changkyun as well since he was the one who is hurting him the most.

“Changkyun?” 

Kihyun calls out, wondering why the younger just dropped his bag and stood there, waiting for Changkyun only to turn around and fight him. And then, a small sniffle came from the younger and then a sob came. Kihyun’s eyes widened, unable to process what is going on, the cries of the orange-haired filling the silent air and echoing in his ears. Changkyun puts his face in his hands, tears coming out and his heavy crying soon got louder. The tears were coming down rapidly like a waterfall, unable to stop the flow. He looked like a small kid, and it had honestly hurt Kihyun’s heart, seeing someone who always seemed to smile and joke around, was now almost going to hyperventilate. He didn't like the teasing and jokes, but he didn't want to see him cry either.

“I'm just not having a good day.” Changkyun choked out, wiping his eyes but the tears still seemed to drop. “I had everything bad happen to me today, and I'm surprised a truck hasn't hit me yet. This day sucks so much. I don't want to go through today if this is going to happen.” 

Kihyun exhaled, slowly stepping to the younger and placed his hand on his shoulder. He didn't know how to comfort him, or he didn't feel like he had the right to do so. The older felt the words he said earlier smack him back into the face, the extreme guilt weighing on him and suffocating the older. Whatever was going on, it must have been hurting the younger by a lot, and words of just let it go genuinely made Kihyun regret everything. “Changkyun, I'm sorry. I didn't think-”

Kihyun stopped and pulled back his hand, unable to finish his sentence as he scratched his head. He had no idea how to calm the younger down, his sobs still loud and painful. He wasn't friends with Changkyun and other than the after-school sex sessions, he had no idea which touch would he like and wouldn't like.

"Hyung…” Changkyun cried out, making Kihyun’s eyes stare at the younger, not saying a word. He had never heard the younger cry out hyung only if he was teasing, but this time it felt genuine. The orange-haired turned his body to Kihyun, holding out his arms. Kihyun was then able to get a good look at his tear-stained face, seeing that he wasn't faking. He honestly hated life at the moment, and the older could see that.

The older practically dropped everything, placing his documents on the floor and Kihyun reached out his arms, wrapping his them around Changkyun as he patted his back. He shushed him, patting his back and whispered words of comfort. The younger's body was shaking, clutching the older's shoulder and the tears came down harder if that was possible. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, holding each other as Kihyun said nothing after and to let him just cry. If Changkyun wanted to tell him, then he would but the older didn't want to push the issue. Changkyun’s heavy crying turned to sniffling. It was a surprising side to see of Changkyun, yet an excruciating one to witness. How vulnerable he looked, and the way he seemed a little clingy was a different side of him indeed. 

“Let’s go inside, okay Changkyun?” The younger nodded, and Kihyun reached down to grabbed Changkyun’s bag and his things when he had let go. When the brunette stood fully up again, Changkyun grabbed Kihyun's sleeve like a kid. “Oh, do you want to still hold on to me?”

The younger just nodded, and he scooted closer to the older, a little smile on his face because of Changkyun's cute action. They head inside after Kihyun unlocked the door, the school silent and dead. No one was here except them, which struck as a little weird.

“Why are you here when there's no one else here? Not even security.” Changkyun questioned quietly, his voice delicate but deep. It had felt like the younger was now a different person. 

“Student Council work. Hyungwon got the papers copied, and I need to go over them. I want to get it done quickly. As for security, the trust me though plus the cameras are on 24/7.”

“Cameras?” 

"Don't worry; there are only cameras in the halls not in the classroom." Kihyun chuckled, seeming to read Changkyun's mind.

"Oh, good. But you couldn't do the work at your home?"

Kihyun shakes his head. “My house is always too busy and loud as well as coffee shops and stuff. And I wanted to come here since I can reference back to some things in the office.”

Changkyun nodded his head, showing he understood and they kept walking to the student council office. They never had a full conversation before, let alone be with each other more than ten minutes except for sex and bickering. It almost seemed that they didn't know what a typical conversation was when they saw each other. Kihyun unlocked the door, and the younger stepped in first, and the light turned on. “It's creepy to be here when it's all silent and dark.”

Kihyun chuckled and put the documents down on his table. “Yeah, but you get used to it. It's going to be boring so are you sure you want to stay? I possibly won't be able to talk to you that much.”

“Well, I honestly have nowhere else to go and do so I don't mind. I don't want to walk all the way back home either.” Changkyun looked at the floor and Kihyun’s heart sunk a little at the comment, feeling like the younger had no one to rely on anyone's shoulder. The younger was, however, genuinely grateful for the older’s presence and helpful attitude he was receiving. It was a different and charming side of Kihyun that showed his position as president of the student council.

“Are you hungry? You can share my food with me.” The brunette suggested, and the younger waves his hands in front of him and shook his head. It was too sweet of a gesture that came out of Kihyun’s mouth (oddly enough), and Changkyun felt terrible; which was surprising him that he was acting so different. 

“No, you don't have to do that. That's too nice actually.” 

“I made too much, so I don't mind.” Kihyun smiled, making Changkyun’s heart skip a little. No! The younger reached to his chest wondering if what he was starting to feel was what his hyungs told him. He feels awkward, shifting in his seat as Kihyun was too nice to him. Yeah, he was crying but did that show the older different. Changkyun didn't know whether to feel happy or indifferent or perhaps Kihyun just took pity. 

Kihyun took out a lunch box, handing it to the other who sat nervously. The older laughed, taking different things out of his bag that he needed. 

“I know. It's weird that I'm offering you something, but since it seems like you're having a bad day, I don't mind.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” The younger smiled, putting his hands together as he closed his eyes and prayed for thanks. Kihyun held in a chuckle, sitting down in the chair and started to work on the documents he brought in. The older began to loosen himself around the other, feeling comfortable with hanging out with him.

Changkyun looked at the three square containers, seeing the arrange of colorful food, organized neatly. One had rice, another with six pieces of kimbap, and the other had three separate sections. A side dish of folded eggs, cooked and seasoned bulgogi, as well as pickled cucumbers. The arrange of food was pleasing, making the younger think that he was possibly drooling. He also tried his best not to dig in and look like an animal, even though he was beyond starving. He didn't realize Kihyun indeed took quite a lot and ate well for lunch. The action for some reason made the older look more sophisticated than he imagined.

“Which is your favorite Kihyun?” The older looked up from his documents, looking at the containers himself. 

Kihyun thought for a while, then answered with a smile. “I would say kimbap is my favorite.” 

“Okay, I'll only eat one and save the rest for you.” 

The older smiled, looking back down at his documents. “Thanks, that's very considerate.”

Changkyun didn't want to tease the other because of his mood and as well as Kihyun’s generous gestures today. However, he still wanted to at least do something with the older maybe such as kiss him. The younger shook his head, ears turning red from being a little embarrassed. What was with him today? Did the talk yesterday with Minhyuk and Jooheon make him act this way? Or was it the three days he's been avoiding Kihyun without any contact (Except eyes of course)? Changkyun covered his thoughts by starting to take a bite, his taste buds flying through the roof. 

“Woah, the kimbap tastes amazing. Where did you buy this?” 

Kihyun smiles but doesn't look up from his work. “Thanks, I made it myself actually, and I just bought the ingredients.”

“Wow, you're amazing.” Changkyun took another bite. “The only thing I can make is maybe like toast. I'm mostly a microwave chef.”

“You put your toast in the microwave?” Kihyun laughed, finally looking up.

“What? No, I put the bread in a toaster or an oven.” Changkyun tilted his head in confusion. “Are you supposed to cook it in the microwave? Like is there something I never heard of?”

"Nevermind." 

Kihyun shook his head as he laughed, continuing his work once again. He wasn't sure he if was joking or not, but it did peek his interests. If Changkyun was a so-called 'Microwave Chef' then it could have meant there was no one to cook for him. The older was curious about Changkyun's personal life as it could be the reason he acts a certain way. 

For the next two hours they both occasionally talked, but mostly it was silent so that Kihyun could do his work. Changkyun placed his head on the table, looking at the older through his bags that covered his face. He did have to admit that he was attractive and was understandable on how he was so popular with most girls. His hair parted slightly in a wavy style, the way he looked in outside clothing of a maroon colored long sleeve that loosely tucked into his black jeans. Kihyun had some fashion sense and seemed to care a lot about himself externally and most likely internally. 

Even before everything had happened, Changkyun was curious about Kihyun's personal life and why he acted so dominant and also cared for many people since that was also his job. He believed that the older grew up in a strict family, hence his intimidating and robust attitude. If the younger hadn't seen Kihyun on the first day of school pointing the finger at him while yelling with the student council president badge, he would have thought of the senior as a cute student. But instead, Kihyun had left a wrong impression on him, and Changkyun didn't like to be bossed around, especially when he does little to nothing wrong. Throwing it out of proportion was Kihyun's specialty and going by the book word for word seemed to give more evidence on the brunette living in a strict household.

Changkyun hated how he started to look at the other, almost seeing him in an almost new light. Another part of him didn't hate the idea, and he began to close his eyes. He hoped that by sleeping his thoughts would soon disappear.  
_

“Changkyun…” A distant voice called to the younger, who was still in a sleepy state. A shake of the shoulder and he opened his eyes, the bright light blinding him. The orange-haired blinked a few times, lifting his head as he rubbed his eyes. He was at the student councils office still, remembering the small incident with Kihyun. He felt so embarrassed for showing such a weak side; he cried in front of the older and made himself look like a loser. Which of rare as Changkyun never liked to show weakness, not even to Minhyuk and Jooheon for that matter.

“Hey, It's time to wake up.” Changkyun was able to see Kihyun’s face clearly, close to his and the younger slid back a bit.

“How long was I asleep for?” 

“Pretty much for three hours. All my work now is done, so I'm going to be heading back.” 

"We've been here for five hours? Holy crap."

Kihyun nodded, and the younger stretched and grabbing his book bag as he stood up. He would never have imagined spending actual time with Kihyun with no sex and no teasing. He felt a little good about their time together, and Changkyun mentally slapped himself for thinking such. 

The two walked out of the school grounds and the older locked up the gate. It then had clicked to Changkyun that they were the only ones there and he could have initiated something with the older if he wasn't such a wreak but, if he weren't, the younger would have never come in the first place. He pouted with himself that they had the whole school to the both of them and for five hours all he pretty much did was cry and sleep, further making him look like a baby. Kihyun turned to him with a smile, starting to walk away.

“I'll see you Changkyun. I hope you don't cause me trouble on Monday now.” The older teased as he walked away and Changkyun pouted again. But, he didn't want Kihyun to leave and not just yet. He reached towards the brunettes back of the shirt, causing him to turn. Kihyun looked at Changkyun his eyebrows knitting, thinking if he was going to cry again.

“Can you walk with me home?” 

Kihyun stood quietly, thinking a little bit. “Yeah, I have a little time to spare.” 

The younger felt as if his inner self-was doing backflips as it jumped excitedly. The two walked towards Changkyun’s house, casually talking on the way as if what happened in recent days never existed. On their way back, Changkyun sadly retold the older his story of mishaps as they passed the landmarks of unfortunate events, which the younger liked to call it. He shuddered not wanting that to happen again, and Kihyun just laughed patting him on the back. Changkyun hadn't realized how cute Kihyun’s laugh was, and once again, he wanted to slap himself for thinking as such.

When they reached Changkyun’s house, the younger got out his key and turned to Kihyun. “Thank for taking me home and possibly preventing me from falling into a ditch or something.”

Kihyun laughed. “No worries. It was fun talking to you for once.”

“Oh, shut up.” Changkyun rolled his eyes, and he continued. “Did you want to come in or…?”

“No I can't, sorry. I still have things to do. Maybe next time. See you Changkyun.” Kihyun waved with a smile and started to turn around when Changkyun reached out once again. The brunette turned in confusion, and the younger looked down as if he was unsure about something. The orange-haired couldn't talk as he stuttered, scratching back of his head as he wanted to say something. Changkyun then placed his arms around Kihyun’s neck, soon then kissing him. 

Although they kissed many times, with the events that went on today, the older didn't think Changkyun would do anything. The softness of the kiss surprised the other as well as the random action. Kihyun slowly slid his arms around Changkyun's waist as he kissed back. 

The kiss was slow, lips moving as if it was a kiss goodbye after a first date. It undoubtedly was odd since today they seemed not to act as if they were fucking around the school. It was long, Changkyun showing Kihyun how much he missed him and the slipped up time that could have spent at school. No tongue involved and Changkyun could taste how sweet Kihyun was, and how soft his lips were when he took his time. All the other times they kissed didn't seem that way; they were quick and heated. 

Changkyun pulled away slowly, arms still around the older. Kihyun smiled nervously, tilting his head as he looked at Changkyun. 

“Is that supposed to convince me to come in and stay?” 

Changkyun shook his head. “No, I thought because we didn't have much time at school and what had happened. But now since you suggested the idea then maybe.”

Kihyun laughed, looking down slightly embarrassed which he didn't think he could happen. “Next time for sure. Since you keep insisting.” 

Changkyun pouted, for some reason not wanting to let go of Kihyun. His friendly nature making the younger want to hang around the brunette longer. After a few seconds, Kihyun laughed once again, noticing how clingy the younger was acting. The older leaned in closer capturing Changkyun’s lips for a short kiss. 

“For sure.” Kihyun waited for the other’s reply, and Changkyun rolled his eyes. 

"For sure. Cause you keep insisting too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Until next time!  
> Which is tomorrow lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Chapter 7 is finished! I still have homework to do so I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this so I did it early! I didn't think this chapter would be almost 6000 but oops, it happened. I hope you enjoy this one and thank you all so much for your feedback, it really means a lot to me.

“You’re fucked.”

Jooheon laughs and Changkyun hangs his head low, groaning loudly. The orange-haired changed his hair color, dying it a black. Jooheon and Changkyun meet up early again, walking to school as the older shook his head. Jooheon thoroughly knew that the younger has now entirely fallen for Kihyun, yet, the other thinks not.

“Oh shut up, it’s not like that I swear.”

“Okay, but, Changkyun crying? I’ve rarely seen that.” 

The younger pouted, looking the other way and sighed. “I just don’t know what to do now.”

“Whatever is holding you back you possibly have to let it go.” Jooheon shrugs, shoving his cold hands in his pockets.

Changkyun still has the video on his phone, and he takes the rectangular device out to view it. He stares at the thumbnail of the video, now unsure what to do with it since there seems to be no use to it. Even so, if he deletes it, Kihyun would still believe he had it in his phone. Changkyun puts it back into his pocket, figuring out how today will go and he would make a final decision. 

The pair walk to school, and they enter the building, and the warm interior makes them sigh in relief. Minhyuk squints his eyes as he waves from afar, trying to take a closer look at the younger, making a mad sprint to Changkyun.

 

“Is that Changkyun?!” Minhyuk hugs the younger tightly, touching and playing with his hair. “You changed your hair color to black, and it looks so cute than before! I'm glad you changed it!” Minhyuk coos, wrapping his arms around the younger trying to kiss his cheek. Changkyun wiggles in Minhyuk's death grip and Jooheon joins in pinching Changkyun cheeks.

“Geez, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“He’s trying to impress his new boyfriend. Our Kyun cried his heart to the Prez, and then Kihyun consulted him.” Jooheon held his heart as he closed his eyes, clutching his chest. "Maybe things are starting to change." Changkyun playfully punched him, causing the older to laugh.

“I hate you guys so much.” Changkyun rolled his eyes.

Minhyuk cooed once again, pushing Changkyun’s back towards the student council office. “Well, go on and show your, little boyfriend, your new look. Don’t cry in front of him now.”

“I’m telling you it’s not like that!” The youngest yells, as the two oldest start to run away. "Are you guys asking for a fight! Stop teasing me so much, guys!"

Changkyun pouts, not helping his position at all. The doors to the student council office then open before Changkyun has any time to chase his friends. Changkyun stops in his tracks, looking towards the door to reveal an angry looking Kihyun.

“Hey! Don’t be so loud so early!” Kihyun stopped, locking eyes with the younger who looks back in surprise. The older stares, unable to say a thing and it goes on for a few seconds. “Changkyun? Is that you?”

“Y-yeah.” Already the younger feels embarrassed. He feels a hand touch his head and he looks up through his bangs.

“I told you to dye your hair, and finally you did after two years. It looks nice.”

“Thanks. My friends wanted me to dye it. They said something new for a change would be nice.”

Kihyun laughed, raising an eyebrow. From what he heard outside, even quite muffled, it still made him still question. “Hm, I see. What are you doing here standing in front of my office then?”

“Um, I don’t know.” And Changkyun honestly wished he had a reason to talk to the senior. But instead, he placed in front of the door like an idiot thanks to Jooheon and Minhyuk.

“Okay, well, I guess you can come in then since it's early and because you look lost.” 

Kihyun left the door open for the younger to step, which he did and the older then closed the door. Changkyun stood, unsure what to do or say and the senior walked past the younger who reached out pulling roughly. The older yelped, surprised at the sudden movement, being pressed against the younger now, faces just inches apart. Changkyun has his arms circled Kihyun's waist the intense eye contact made the brunette gulp, fully aware of the look in the younger's eyes.

"I, um, I want to start where we left off," Changkyun said almost in a whisper, leaning in close. All Kihyun was able to do was nod his head, slowly closing his eyes. Their lips meet with each other with Changkyun softly pushing Kihyun, who messily stepped back to sit on his desk as they kiss. 

It was slow like last time, experiencing and tasting each other. The sweet intoxicating taste of the other, was as if Changkyun was starting to get drunk on Kihyun. They seemed to have picked up from where they left off last time, hands now moving around their body and lips moving slow and sensual. The older wrapped his hands around Changkyun’s neck, who had his now on Kihyun’s cheek as they deepened the kiss. Once again, they were getting risky in the student council office, making Kihyun part. He didn't want a replay of the incident a while back.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun whispered, whose lips were soon captured once more. Kihyun pressed his hands on the youngers chest to push him slightly. “Wait.” Changkyun licked his lips, confused and a little out of breath. Kihyun’s head pointed to the door, and the younger turned his head to look. “Lock the door.”

The other did so, running to the door and almost tripping on his way, making the older laugh. Changkyun ran back, grabbing the sides of Kihyun’s face and kissed him again to shut him up.

“Don't laugh at me.” The younger pouted as he cutely pecked Kihyun’s nose, then kissing and sucking the neck of the other gently and slow. The older moaned softly, holding on the younger as he placed his head on the crook of Changkyun's neck. “What about Hyungwon?” The younger asked.

“What about him?” Kihyun moaned as Changkyun bit and licked his neck, trailing kissing down and down, then repeating the action. He tilted his head back for more access. “You want him to join or something.”

Changkyun giggled, pulling away as he showed the senior a smirk. “Wow, the president is also kinky?”

“Also?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow and laughed. “And, no I don't want him to join.”

Changkyun removed Kihyun’s tie, unbuttoning his shirt and showing his bare chest. His hands reached towards Kihyun’s chest, the cold touch sending shivers as it touched the hot skin. Small, light grazes from the collarbone to the abdomen then up again. The younger reached for the other's nipples, rubbing them slowly as he watched Kihyun’s reaction. The senior closed his eyes, enjoying Changkyun’s touch as a small spark went through his body. The younger smiled and continued to talk.

“No, I was saying he's not going to come here like walk-in or knock is he?”

Kihyun shook his head. “At this time, he always sleeps in late; it's fine.”

“Oh?” Changkyun’s ears perked with interest. “So then, when I'm late you punish me?” He applied a little pressure on the olders chest, now rubbing both of Kihyun’s sensitive nipples. He loved teasing the other, but sexually arousing him had to be the best. He never really got to touch Kihyun accurately except for kissing his neck and blowjobs. Everythings else got directed towards Changkyun, and today, the younger wanted to change that. 

“N-No, that's not-” The older is cut off with a loud moan. Changkyun smirked, watching Kihyun squirm with pleasure. The younger lowered his head, slowly taking out his tongue to do a small kitten lick on the nub. He looked up at the older who had his eyes closed, and Changkyun continued to lick the bud, sucking lightly. Kihyun’s hand moved to Changkyun’s soft locks, gripping his hair. 

“How much time left Hyung?” 

Kihyun turned his head to the clock. “About thirty minutes.” 

“Okay, I'll move a little more quickly.” Changkyun grinned, and the older nodded his head. The younger placed his hand on Kihyun’s groin, rubbing his palm softly against the cloth. The brunette couldn't help but moan, secretly loving the way Changkyun always seemed to have touched him with care no matter how rough they kind of were the last six times. Changkyun stops his hand, making Kihyun whine for the first time. The action caused Changkyun laugh, teasing the older further to gage more reactions. The brunette rubs his crotch against the youngers firm hand, not wanting to have much foreplay and just instead get on with it.

"Wow, look who's needy this time."

Kihyun's groin hardened under Changkyun's touch, coming to deal with the reality that he liked when the younger touched him (something he didn't want to admit). Changkyun unzipped the olders pants, stroking his erection over the thin underwear. The thin cloth was the only thing separating his hand from the hot skin underneath. He pulled the hem, and then let go as it hit Kihyun not too hard, making a small mix of a moan and a grunt. The younger pulled then thin cloth away and watched Kihyun’s cock spring out, hard and warm to the touch. Changkyun pumped it slowly and licked the tip as precum started to drop, staring into Kihyun’s eyes. 

The younger kissed the tip, then licking the base up back to the tip, sucking the side. Changkyun stroked it a few more times, rubbing his own groin that started to ache for attention. 

“Does that feel good hyung?” The older nodded, playing with Changkyun’s hair. “What else do you want me to do hyung?” The youngers deep voice sent waves to Kihyun, and especially the way he calls him hyung even though he hated it.

“Repeat it.” Kihyun moaned, and the younger chuckled.

“Oh? You like it now?” Changkyun smirked, sucking off Kihyun again. “Beg for it.”

The older whined again, hating the idea to be ordered around even though he does it. “Seriously Changkyun? Don't tease and boss me. You are still younger than I.”

“Are you sure about that. Don't you want me to make you feel good?” Changkyun proposed further, kissing Kihyun's length and stroking it again. 

“Changkyun, hurry up.” 

“Beg Kihyun-ie.”

The older felt embarrassed, but if it would make Changkyun stop teasing, then he would do so. “Please Changkyun, I want you to make me feel good.” The words that slipped out of his mouth felt so embarrassing, something he didn't think he'd voice out.

Changkyun giggled, bobbing his a few times before letting go. “Okay, I'll do it for you hyung.” 

The younger pecked the Kihyun’s lips and then walked to reach into his bag to grab condoms and lube. Kihyun looked at him and Changkyun laughed. “Yeah yeah, say all you want. Just know if you do, then you're a hypocrite.”

Kihyun stands, making the now black-haired push him slowly back on the edge of the desk.

"Wait, what are you-?"

"Hm, change of plans today Hyung."

Changkyun poured the lube that was cold on his fingers, warming it up a little and using his other hand grab one of Kihyun’s bare legs. He slowly inserted a finger, waiting for a few seconds before moving slowly. Kihyun moaned deliciously, and the younger wanted to push him on the desk and just give it to him, having never done this to someone. However, he had to control himself and not hurt the older, he had to take it a little slow this time just like Kihyun did to him.

“Another.”

The younger complied adding another finger as he increased his speed. Hearing Kihyun moan was like music to Changkyun’s ears, knowing that he was making the brunette feel amazing, with his eyes closed and head back. Since it was his first time doing it to the other, he wanted to at least tease him back as small revenge for when the other had slapped his ass. The younger slid a third finger, turning his hand for a different angle and then a little deeper, hitting the other's prostate. It seemed to hit the mark as too loud of a sound came from Kihyun's mouth, who then slammed his lips on Changkyun’s, muffling his noises. More students seemed to go as footsteps and chattering was soon to be heard. The situation they were in made them both more excited and scared, Kihyun almost his limit. 

“Okay,” Kihyun breathed, voice raspy. “That's enough. We don't have much time left.”

Changkyun nodded, soon placing a condom on his erection and coated it heavily with lube. The younger lifted up the older’s leg and gripped Kihyun’s hips, aligning his cock with the other’s entrance. The senior was slightly scared to admit that of course, he did have sex, but never had he be the one penetrated. Changkyun slowly slid into the older, hearing the once again sweet moans, and it was just the tip entering. The younger pretty much imagined how he would make the more former feel right, just like how the older did to him. He slowly inched a little more, stopping until he was entirely in the other. 

Changkyun felt thick to Kihyun, and he, of course, had to get used to the size somehow as it made him more tired. He tried his best to inhale and exhale slowly, and in rhythm before nodding to the other to continue. The newly brunette started to trust slowly, making Kihyun moan at how thick he felt when he actually moved, seeming to fill him nicely. One of Kihyun’s hands gripping the side of the table and the other wrapped around his neck. Kihyun felt tight than he imagined and Changkyun couldn’t help but moan himself, it had felt so great. 

With not much time on their hands, Changkyun slowly picked up speed until the older started to almost choke on his words of pleasure, throat possibly going sore and legs going weak. If he knew Changkyun would give him an enormous amount of satisfaction, he probably would have made him top sooner. Guess he was wrong about that back in the classroom.

“Changkyun, faster.” The younger stopped, adjusting their position so he could go deeper and faster. The other wrapping his legs around the youngers waist, as well as his hands circling Changkyun’s neck. 

Kihyun was now close, closing his eyes as he could feel a powerful orgasm coming. Changkyun was pumping into him at such a fast rate that he was starting to see stars, as well as the younger, hitting his prostate. 

“Hyung, open your eyes.” Changkyun’s deep voice whispered, and the older did or tried to. The way their eyes looked at each other while their heads touched, was something enemies or whatever they were called now, shouldn't be doing. They way Changkyun had been kissing Kihyun, and how they actually talked to each other like people, and now how he was penetrating him all didn't seem like something two people who hate each other (if they still did) would be doing. The older couldn't figure it out no matter how many times he thought about it. 

And with one last trust, Kihyun broke as he held onto Changkyun, muffling his orgasm-filled moan on the other’s lips. He didn't know when it happened, but Changkyun lightly squeezed the older’s cock, hand now covered in cum. The older slowly pulled his lips away, hanging his head low tired. 

The younger smiled, running his hands through Kihyun’s hair that was sticking to his forehead and lifting up his chin. 

“You okay hyung?” Changkyun chuckled, and the older slowly nodded.

“I feel tired now and the day hasn't even started.” 

The younger laughed and pulled out, making Kihyun whine. They both clean up, Kihyun however not wanting to even lift a finger slowly cleans up. He now knew that on the first day when they had sex, Changkyun wasn't joking about how tired he felt, his legs feeling like they would fail him if he stood. While the older was buttoning up his dress shirt, he looked up at the clock and faced Changkyun. The older stared, unsure if it was the right time to ask but, know that it seemed their relationship changed a bit, he wanted to see what was going on. What did Changkyun think of the whole situation? Hell, Kihyun himself didn’t even know what to do at this point. 

Kihyun opened his mouth only for Changkyun to speak. 

“Hey,” The younger turned slowly, still fixing his shirt by smoothing out the wrinkles. “Whatever happened to that girl you were you know.”

“Oh, she left.”

“She wasn't your girlfriend or anything right?” 

Kihyun shook his head rapidly, not liking even just the thought of it. “No, she was leaving the school for studies abroad, and she wanted me to do that since she had a crush on me I guess.”

“I'm guessing she didn't know you were sort of gay?”

Kihyun laughed. “Sort of?”

Changkyun laughed, grabbing his bag and opening it as if to look for something. Kihyun tried his luck again, and he opened his mouth, and hoping the other would give a definite answer.

“Hey, Changkyun,” The older finally got the courage just to ask. “What is our relationship? Enemies? Friends? Friends with benefits? Enemies with benefits?”

The younger looked at the floor and scratched his head, unable to answer for himself. Both of them knew that everything had started because of the video clip.

“Aren’t you going to delete the video now? Nothing has happened so far, and honestly, I don’t know even why you still have it. If you were trying to blackmail me, then you aren’t doing so great of a job.” Kihyun folded his arms, waiting for a response. 

To be honest, Changkyun was planning to do more with the video or at least spread a rumor, but he never did it. After the first day of confronting the older, the next five days of continuous sex had been so great that it slipped his mind. As well as the day Kihyun walked out without a word, and the day he broke down in front of the senior, he felt a little warmth. He was going to delete the video but, what would happen between them? Kihyun is only around him for the sake of the video not getting leaked. Other than that, he had no business with the younger, and by the time he deletes the video, Kihyun will possibly be long gone too. The deletion of the video would result in a deletion of the presence of Kihyun. His aura seemed to grow on Changkyun, and he didn’t want the older to leave him. As long as he has the video, the more Kihyun could stay around.

“Well, I do still have it.”

“Are you going to delete it then? I don’t see you doing anything with it.”

“Do you want me to?” Changkyun smirked. Kihyun rolled his eyes, building with rage.

“Are you kidding me?! Don’t play with me Changkyun! What kind of question is that?!” The older raised his voice, making the younger slightly startled. Kihyun was beyond mad, and Changkyun now was surprised by the sudden outrage. The younger felt small, and sort of cornered. He didn't think that this would happen after they just had sex in the student council office. “I’m serious, give me the video. Which means give me your damn phone. It's about time I confiscate it.”

“I- I can’t. I’m sorry.” 

“Then why do you need it? You haven’t done anything so, all you wanted was sex right?”

“No! It’s not like that! What about that girl? All she wanted was sex, and you gave it to her.”

Kihyun swallowed, glaring at the younger. He hated when Changkyun always mentioned that incident. 

Changkyun eyes widened when the older slapped him, his stinging cheek red. The younger touched his cheek and looked at Kihyun with a mix expression of shock and sadness. The newly black-haired didn’t know how to process the situation. He thought at least his relationship grew, but now he didn’t know what to think. Had he just believed wrong, and the older was taking pity for the younger?

"Hyung, you slapped me..."

First Kihyun hurt Changkyun, and then warmed his heart only to crush him once again in the end. Hearing words hyung slip out of Changkyun's mouth with a look of disappointment and almost shame had put salt on the wound, telling the older that he messed up once again. But instead, he took it too far this time.

"Changkyun, I-."

Changkyun pushed the older, eyes starting to tear up as he grabbed his bag. 

“I can’t believe you Kihyun!” Changkyun pushed the older once again who stumbles back, tears falling rapidly. Hurt. That was all that the younger felt, especially after what they just did. Everything had now seemed meaningless. “You didn’t have to do that you asshole! I hate you! Just when I thought we were on good terms two days ago, you fucked it up!"

Changkyun balled his fists, weakly hitting the older's chest, forcing the older to grab his wrists. It made the younger struggle, the grip tight as Kihyun tried to wrap his arms around him for comfort, but failed.

"Changkyun please, just-."

 

"You know what, I was going to delete the video, and now because of what you did, I’m changing my mind!”

“Changkyun!”

Changkyun unlocked the door, bumping into the tall Hyungwon who has shown up just minutes before the bell rings. His hand out as he was in the middle of opening the door. He pushes him out of the way and runs out down the hall, wishing he had his first class with Jooheon or Minhyuk. Back in the student council office, Kihyun runs his hands through his hair, not thinking that it would escalate to this and in front of Hyungwon too. The older probably had some explaining to do.

“Wow, looks a scene from a K-drama.” Hyungwon teases, making the older one glare. The younger started to sweat, putting his hands up in defense. “I’m joking. What in the world happened in here? And what in the world is that smell?”

“The smell was here when I came in. And Changkyun had some confidential info on his phone about a student, and I needed to confiscate it from him. However, he wouldn’t give it to me.”

"So, he started crying? I've never seen that." Hyungwon looked down the hall, no sight of the black-haired anywhere. "Well, this may come off as rude hyung but, maybe you shouldn't be so demanding to make people cry. I mean especially if it's Changkyun who never cries, you know you probably stepped over your boundaries."

"Um, yeah." Kihyun rubbed the back of his head.

The black-haired nodded, placing his bag on his table and sat down to do some things. Kihyun had to lie, and of course, it didn’t feel great since he was the president but, he couldn't let such information out. What hadn’t settled right with him, however, was the look on Changkyun’s face after he slapped him. If only the older yelled at him to never mention that again, it would have ended better. The scared look in his eye of horror and disbelief made Kihyun’s heart squeeze and tighten; an expression of trust that had been broken, Changkyun having a look of a scared kicked puppy. 

“Well, I can make a phone call to the class he is in and let the teacher confiscate it.” Hyungwon proposed, looking at Kihyun as his hand reached for the phone. 

“I’ll do it Hyungwon. Thanks for help and I’ll do that. Since it’s my issue, I wouldn’t want you to handle it.”

The other nodded and continued to do his own thing before heading towards his class. Kihyun folded his arms, looking at the door, figuring a way to try and settle the issue.  
_

It was lunch, and Changkyun sat at the usual table, not wanting to eat anything. All he wanted to do was to go home and hope never to show his face ever again. Minhyuk and Jooheon soon sat at the table, their laughing almost like white noise in the background. The pair automatically turns their attention to Changkyun, the youngest’s gloomy state caught their eyes and food was the least of their worries. Both of them move quickly to Changkyun's side, arms around him and going to comfort the poor boy. 

“Aw, Kyun, what’s wrong?” Minhyuk cooed, sitting on his left side while Jooheon sat on the other side. “Are you hurt my baby boy?”

In the comfort of his friend, Changkyun started to tear up again, holding onto his silver-haired friend. Why was he so emotional lately? He was always the type of person who would not show much emotion, especially sadness. He hated looking weak as it made him vulnerable to anything around him. The black-haired holds onto his friend while some other students watch, sort of shocked at the school's so-called delinquent crying on someone's shoulder. 

“Was it Kihyun?” Jooheon asked, not getting a word out. Although he questioned, both Jooheon and Minhyuk knew the answer. Both now angry with the student council officer. Once was understandable as Changkyun described it as an accident and Kihyun didn't know better, but now that it was the second time, Kihyun should have known better. With the time Changkyun and Kihyun spent together, they would think things would be clearer between the two. “Whatever it is, don’t worry okay Kyun. We’re here for you.”

Minhyuk felt terrible for his friend and being the oldest, felt like his efforts weren't strong enough to help the younger through anything. As the older one and taking Changkyun under his wing, he should have protected him from Kihyun or had some say in the situation that seemed to grow even worse. The silver-haired slowly got up to let Jooheon take care of the broken boy for the moment. Jooheon looked up in confusion as he held Changkyun, and Minhyuk just smiled. A smile that the other knew very well.

“I’m going to go get some water for Kyun.” Minhyuk turned suddenly away leaving the two at the table. Jooheon just nodded, and Changkyun hiccuped a thank you. 

He didn’t like to see his friends hurt, especially Changkyun since he was most broken amongst the whole trio. Minhyuk always sympathized with the youngest since he didn’t have a family, and for the longest time had been living by himself. Whatever Kihyun did, he would need the answers from him since Changkyun was with him last. Since Minhyuk was older than Kihyun, he would for sure get answers.

The older stepped into the student council office, making both Hyungwon and Kihyun look in confusion, stopping whatever they were doing. The pair seemed to be standing up, talking about something in their hands that possibly needed t be either copied or handed out. They both knew who Minhyuk was, Hyungwon being friends (yet it was unsure their relationship was) with him, and he could tell the older was mad. Kihyun saw the other with Changkyun a few times, so it was a no-brainer that the youngest spilled some beans. To see Minhyuk come inside made Kihyun sweat, wondering what he had to say. And although to Minhyuk, Hyungwon had looked extremely fine today, he wouldn't his unimportant thoughts be distracting.

“Hyungwon, I need to speak to Kihyun alone.” 

He nodded with no words needed to be said and walked out quickly, whispering a sorry to Kihyun. Minhyuk was very sweet, social and a mood maker, but he did have his outrages when reasonable. Minhyuk closed the door, locking it which made Kihyun gulp and almost started to shake. What was he going to do that needed the door to be locked.

“What did you do to Changkyun?”

Kihyun seemed to be wrong about Changkyun spilling the beans. However, it seems the answers might have to come out of his mouth instead. Except, which of the many things should he say?

“It was just a discussion over his phone. There is nothing else to be discussed.” Kihyun ignored anything further, leaving no more room for conversation. Minhyuk frowned, crossing his arms.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me. Now, before you think you can get away with this, I want you to know that Jooheon and I know about you and Changkyun after-school sex sessions.” 

Kihyun whipped his head, eye wide. It seems like Minhyuk hit a bullseye. “W-what? What makes you think-.”

"Believe me, we're his friends, and he would tell us pretty much everything."

"Well, it's evident that not of us care. It's entirely just a game, and there aren't any feelings involved. Changkyun just had something I needed from him and to get it, him and me well you know. He was the one you started it, and I went along with his little manipulation scheme. He obviously doesn't care alright, so just-."

“Please,” Minhyuk cuts him off and rolls his eyes. “It’s obvious towards Jooheon and me that our friend changed his personality a bit. Changkyun never cries or shows little to none emotion in fact. He always said that he likes to be in solitude more, and it doesn't help when he's crying. I’ve never seen him cry twice in a month even.” 

Kihyun looked down, scratching his head as he leaned a little on his desk. Apparently, he doesn’t know a lot about Changkyun as all they did was fight, except the one time they talked but it was nothing that stood out. He still has no idea what his life is and anything about him, so he isn't entirely in the wrong. Right?

The younger sighed, feeling he should tell some of the truth. 

"Now, if you wish for everyone to know what you and Changkyun do after school, ruining your position as president, then I'd be glad to do that. But, if you agree to tell me what made him cry, then I'll let it go."

"No! Please don't do that!" Minhyuk folded his arms, waiting for Kihyun to speak up. “I um,” Kihyun played with the hem of his jacket. “I slapped him.”

Kihyun stood, looking the floor as silence washed over the room, the tense air choking them. Minhyuk held in a tight, harsh breath, controlling himself from doing anything too rash and something he would regret. For Kihyun to go as far and to hit the younger was dirty and unforgiving. But, sadly enough, knowing Changkyun's growing and confusing feelings, the younger still wanted to stand near the brunette.

Kihyun was afraid now and waited for the impact of when the older would hit him, for the sake of Changkyun since he’s hurt him pretty bad. He lowered his head when he heard footsteps coming closer, closing his eyes as he waited for the impact. A few moments passed, and nothing happened, making him open his eyes only to see the older just stared at him.

“How come you aren’t hitting me? I deserve it right?”

Minhyuk sighed, looking towards the side. “You do deserve it; I know that if I did slap you, Changkyun would hate me for it. I know that towards you, he wouldn’t want that now. He still believes about something between you guys are some crap.”

Kihyun looked confused at the words Minhyuk said. What did he mean by it would hurt Changkyun? And what did he mean by Changkyun believing about something between them, as in a perhaps forgiveness? Also, why would he hate Minhyuk if he got slapped? Wouldn’t that be what he wanted? So many questions came into Kihyun’s head, making him more confused and conflicted at the whole situation. He just couldn’t figure the younger one out.

“Then, what was your whole reason to be here other than getting information out of me? Changkyun didn’t send out for any revenge?”

“Changkyun isn’t like that. Yes, he does tease and pick on you but he doesn’t want to harm people physically as far as I know so far.” Kihyun mentally rolls his eye, not wanting to tell Minhyuk that the young one tried to blackmail him; he’ll just keep that to himself. “But he does have a heart, and he is a nice person when you get to know him. He can be annoying, clingy, sly and sometimes very affectionate towards Jooheon and I. If he didn't have a heart, he possibly wouldn’t be crying, or he wouldn’t have really good friends who deeply worry about him. Whatever it is between you two, you have to fix it.”

“Me?!” 

Minhyuk nods, glaring at him. “Between you two, you’re the oldest. I should expect better actions coming from a person who is also on the student council, especially the president. Much better actions.”

Kihyun nods quickly, silenced as if he could say something that would make Minhyuk snap if he disagreed. The older left the office, closing the door behind him. After a few seconds, Kihyun safely breathed a sigh of relief, looking down as he processed what had happened. Minhyuk wasn’t wrong as Kihyun should look more into his actions a little. He knew he shouldn’t have hit Changkyun, also to control his actions. Kihyun once again brushed his hair out of his face, closing his eyes.

“Geez, why am I in this mess?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys! I hope you liked the last chapter and I know that that slap was sort of thrown in randomly. I wasn't sure which warnings to put and like was very confused about how to confront it. In no way do I approve of hitting someone, I just put it for a little more angst. 
> 
> BUT Monsta X Jealousy came out and it's so so good! They were so sexy and it was just a really amazing dance and just so great overall. I really hope to buy the album because I didn't get paid yet. DX

Changkyun sat in his seat in class after parting ways with Jooheon and Minhyuk (who arrived with the water soon after), walking alone to his period. He didn’t care if people stared at him because of the emotions he was showing (an innocent and soft side rather than his poker face, strong demeanor), but he knew looked wrecked. His puffy eyes that were red from crying a lot, and his hair slightly messy due to cuddling against Jooheon and Minhyuk. The way his face got a bit puffy too, cheeks seeming chubbier as he always gave the impression of turning into a kid when he cried.

As the students started to trickle in, the person he didn’t want to see at the time comes walking in, making the younger groan. He put his head down, not wanting to be spotted by Kihyun who looked around the room. He wished aliens would invade the school right at this moment, and take him away. He knew that if and Kihyun had to talk, the younger would fall right back into the same trap. Kihyun had made him upset and then comforting him, making Changkyun more confused about what honestly felt. Changkyun soon then felt a tap on his shoulder, knowing who the person was. He now thought he shouldn't have had his head down; it had also made him stand out. But even if he had it up, it wouldn't make much of a difference.

The younger turned his head to the right, his left cheek still on the table. He looked at Kihyun for a quick second before turning away, not even wanting to look him in the eyes he was so vulnerable towards the other.

“What do you want? You going to slap me again?”

Those words pained Kihyun’s heart, gulping the lump in his throat as he scratched his head. He sighed, unaware of the stares the other classmates were giving. The president was walking up to the troublemaker who was crying; there had to be something going on between the two people had thought.

“No, I knew that was wrong, and I still had done it. Trust me though, I feel terrible, and I want to talk to you. I will take you out of class even.”

“I don't want to be near you. You made me cry last time because of your selfish self. Haven't you done enough damage?”

Kihyun kneeled down at the front his desk, trying to look the other in the eye as he looks up. Changkyun turns away once more, but Kihyun isn't backing down, soon turning his head to face the older.

“Please Changkyun. I don't want to leave this situation unhandled.”

“No. You handle it yourself. I don't want to talk to you right now.” Changkyun lifted up his head and folded his arms, acting like a brat who didn't get what he wanted. His eyes never leaving the corners of the room as long as he didn't make eye contact with Kihyun, everything would be fine (or so he thought). Kihyun sighed, leaning closer and whispered.

“Changkyun please, or else I will kiss you in front of all these people.”

Changkyun whipped his head, eyes in horror as he now looked into Kihyun's eyes. He then glared, looking at the brunette to see if he was joking.

“You wouldn't. Not with your position. You're the one who doesn't want that video out so why would want to kiss me in front of all these kids.” Changkyun whispered as his tone still a bit harsh.

“Wanna bet? A kiss is much better than skipping my duties to go be having sex in a class.” Kihyun stares sternly at the younger, his expression unfazed. The younger figured that if the president did kiss him, he's putting himself as well as Changkyun in danger or a risky situation. “I swear Changkyun; I will do it if you don't come with me. I really need to talk to you.”

Changkyun looked at Kihyun a little longer, then up at the clock to reveal two minutes left before classes start.

"Okay, try me."

Kihyun sighed and stood up, looking around the room to see all the students focused on what they were doing by chatting, using their phone or writing things on paper. Checking once more, Kihyun took out pieces of paper and a pen out of Changkyun's bag, confusing the younger but the brunette slowly leaned in. He looked down at the white notebook pages, pretending to write and Changkyun slowly knew what he was trying to do: make it seem as if he was telling the younger something and writing down.

"Now you see, to solve for x..." Changkyun saw Kihyun's features more closely the more he leaned in, and he knew that the other was indeed serious. His eyes darted around the room, seeing everyone indulged in their tasks, and he could feel Kihyun's breath as well as take in his features because of how close he was. His long lashes, the small mole on the side of his top lip he never knew was there. Before their lips connected, barely grazing each other, Changkyun turned his head and the older stopped, standing straight up.

“Fine. I'll go.” The younger rolled his eyes, grabbing his backpack and Kihyun sighed a relief.

Changkyun walks out of the classroom as the older tells a classmate he would be taking him out of class. The younger did wonder what exactly did the older would want to talk about with him. Yes, it would be the whole slap incident but, would they also converse about the sexual activities? He knew that he would break for Kihyun as he started to grow a stronger attraction towards him. Would this conversation solve everything? Kihyun follows Changkyun out who is waiting for him patiently by the door, which the younger started heading towards the student council office.

“Come on; I'm taking you to the nurse instead. The student council office is a bit crowded. This way.”

Changkyun silently followed Kihyun, shrugging. As long he gets it over with, and that something get's settled then it's all he could ask for to put an end to all the questions he had been telling himself. When they reach the infirmary, the nurse lets them use the beds and Kihyun motions for Changkyun to sit. The younger one did so and watched the older go through some medicine drawers and some supplies.

“How's your face? Did you need any ointment, ice, hot pack or anything?”

“Aren't we here to talk? I want to get this over with.” The uninterested tone of his voice is noticeable to the both of them.

“Yes, but you still should like treat it. It was a hard slap.”

"It's not like an open wound. I'll be fine. It's like you want to come crawling to your feet or something by doing these nice things."

"No! It's-" Kihyun's voice rises, stopping halfway as he looks down into his lap where his hands are. He covers the ice pack with a towel, caressing his fingers gently against the soft texture. "It's not what I'm trying to do. I feel horrible and stupid for the way I've been acting towards you. But please, at least let me cool it for you or something to ease the pain. It still looks a bit red."

Kihyun sat next to the younger, reaching out to touch his cheek. Changkyun turned away, not wanting the older even to sit next to him. The small action made Kihyun take back his hand, placing it on his lap. He didn't think it could be this bad, but it also could have been worse.

“Can we talk? I wanna get this over with.”

The older slumped his shoulders, reaching out to touch Changkyun’s cheek, who flinched a little and scooted slightly away this time. Kihyun frowned and moved closer, using his other hand to grab Changkyun’s face and forcing him to turn to him. The brunette then uses the now damp cloth to put against the younger’s face, still seeing the faded red mark.

“I'm truly sorry.”

Kihyun said lowly, his hand moving gently against Changkyun’s face. The gentle touch that was against his skin made him feel as if he would break, the older seemingly to take great care of the younger in front of him. It warmed Changkyun's heart a bit, but he still, however, wanted to keep his distance. He didn't want to fall and melt into Kihyun too early. Changkyun needed his self-control, he had to show the older he wouldn't go through this for the third time and not even a second.

The newly black-haired looked at Kihyun, eyes glued to the older's face as his thoughts filled his mind everything that was going on. How did he get himself so deep within Kihyun? The younger didn't think he would fall into the endless cycle of mixed emotions he felt for the other. Seeming as if the quicksand was sucking him deeper with no escape. And if swallowed entirely, he knew he would need to accept the fact that his feelings were real. Knowing that he had fallen for the one who didn't seem to return his feelings. And he would understand. It was a relationship built on tension, blackmail, and sex.

There was nothing particularly right between the two, and Changkyun started to believe that because he was young, he wished for something to be there when there was nothing. It was indeed true that he began to put his feeling into the weird and confusing relationship between them, but, it seemed as if he was the only one who did so. It saddened Changkyun, feeling as if everything he was doing or trying to do, hit him back in the face and now had to deal with the mix of feelings he had for the other. While Kihyun, possibly looked at him as just 'that person who has the video.'

“That's enough,” Changkyun spoke up, grabbing Kihyun’s wrist to stop him. A sad smile stayed on the younger’s lips, placing the older's arm down. “There's not much care needed. You've done enough.”

Kihyun nodded, placing the items aside and turns back to face Changkyun. Stuttering on where to begin, the older shifts in his spot, scratching his head.

“Changkyun, I do want you to know that I didn't mean to slap you. I know I've said that a lot but I should have handled myself better. I'm older than you, and I should have to control my feelings. I just got mad and poorly reacted because you keep bringing up that girl. She's not important because she's gone and most likely never coming back.”

“Then why didn't you tell me instead?!” Changkyun yelled, the hurt building inside as it started to boil within him. He didn't care if the nurse outside the room heard him, he wanted to get his feelings across.

“Because like I said just reacted and you weren't making any sense!”

“What do you mean by I wasn't making sense?!”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, leaning a little closer. “You wouldn't delete the video or answer any of my questions! You just totally beat around the bush!”

"Is that all you care about right now? The stupid video I recorded because your dumbass couldn't keep your dick in your pants. What about my feelings? Do you know how much you hurt me."

"Geez Changkyun, keep your voice down! Do you have to say it that out loud!" Kihyun whispered in a quiet yell. "And of course I care about your feelings now. I was saying how you didn't listen to what I was asking you!"

Changkyun scoffed, folding his arms. "See, did you hear what you just said? You NOW care about my feelings."

"No, you're misinterpreting me."

"Well, it's fault for wording your sentence that way."

Kihyun sighs like it has been his hundredth time now, pushing his hair back as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Changkyun," He says softly, slowly meeting the other's eyes. The look in Kihyun's eyes looked like none other he had seen before. The younger's thought process stopped, staring into his eyes as it seemed to sucked him in or perhaps tell a story. It was as if he could get lost within the look Kihyun had, one that questioned what the other was feeling. "Please, answer me. Why won't you delete the video?

“Because!” Changkyun yelled, pulling back a little. Even this time his voice scared him a bit. He didn't want to admit it, but, he had to come clean a little. He was breaking and falling deeper into the quicksand. Lossing self-control of letting his true feelings ooze out or come out like a geyser (depending on how the conversation would go). “I'm- I'm scared.”

“Scared? Im Changkyun scared?” Kihyun chuckled a little, not expecting those exact words to come out. “Why would it be scary? Hell, it's scary for me instead because you have that video.”

The younger shifted in his spot, ears getting a little red and making Kihyun tilt his head in confusion. With Changkyun turning red, Kihyun wondered what on earth was going through his mind. Pull yourself together Changkyun! Fight of the urge of looking weak and have that control.

“I don’t want you to…” Changkyun trails off, and Kihyun leans in closer to try and hear what the last words were.

“What was that? You don't want me to what?”

Changkyun lips thinned into a line, eyes knitted in worry as he looked at Kihyun. To be honest, Kihyun would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about what the other could say.

“I don't want you to leave.” Changkyun finally said, and the brunette looked him with confusion.

He shattered, letting himself fully sink into the quicksand. That was it. He had fallen for the other. After about a whole month, he finally came to terms with all the question in his mind, giving them answers, some however still were left to be answered by Kihyun.

Kihyun chuckled a little. However, the confusion still didn't leave his face. “What do mean? I'm not going anywhere that I know. But seriously what are you talking about?”

Changkyun sighed and shook his head, finally just decided to lean on the confused older. Since Kihyun didn't know what he was talking about, maybe his actions could tell him instead. He leaned on the shoulder of the older, running his nose into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun blinked several times, staring down at the weird mood-swing like actions of Changkyun, horny the next, mad one moment, crying another, and now cuddly or clingy. The older exhaled, still not catching on but didn't move. As long as Changkyun wasn't mad, then it was all right. But again, Changkyun didn't feel right, and he knew Kihyun was plain dumb.

“I just-” Changkyun started up again. Kihyun looked down at the younger, seeing what he had to say next with curiosity. “I don't want us to be enemies but-”

“You want to be friends?”

Friends. Was that really what this has been then? From enemies to enemies with benefits then seemingly friends with benefits and now just friends? Did Kihyun think that was their whole relationship? Of course, they fought and had their issues with each other, but after that day, did nothing grew between the soft kisses that suddenly started? They weren't heated, but it had created warmth in the younger when they exchanged such different kisses from before. Did Kihyun not even feel the difference? Was it just a kiss that had satisfied him. As Changkyun thought to himself again, it was either Kihyun didn't know much about love, or he was like the younger believe before: plain dumb.

Changkyun sighed, sadly nodding in a forced agreement. “Yeah, friends.”

Kihyun smiled, putting his arm around Changkyun's shoulder. That was not good, definitely not good. “Okay. Friends it is then. So then no more fighting right?”

Changkyun slowly nodded. “But that doesn't mean I can't tease you anymore, cause I will still do that.”

“Okay? I guess that's fine?” The older chuckled questionably. “But if you get to do it then I do too.”

Changkyun now chuckled, dryly, feeling a little relieved but still a small pain held within him. For now, though, he would have to live with that fact that he slowly fell for his enemy, and had also been indirectly rejected by the older, even if the other didn't know. The one-sided love that he didn't think the events would come to it.  
_

Four days had passed, soon turning to Saturday after a long week of school filled with many emotions. Some resolved, some not even looked at ever again. Changkyun decided to follow Kihyun to the student council room once again. Jooheon and Minhyuk didn't want Changkyun to be Kihyun after he gotten slapped, making Minhyuk a little more than upset. Getting a small lecture from the silver-haired didn't make Changkyun happy, as the older told him they would fight again. But, that's just part of a relationship for it to grow, well, it didn't seem that at the moment for the younger. With their relationship as ‘friends’ grew, Changkyun still couldn't put aside his feelings. He realized he was in real deep waters when he made an unintentional pun and the older laughed just two days ago. Changkyun felt dizzy at the smile Kihyun wore, finding out about his eye dimples when he smiled and laughed hard. It would be a lie if Changkyun said he didn't go red. Almost everything that the older did seem to affect the other and Changkyun wondered how in the world did he get so soft. He was never sensitive to emotions and here he is, almost fainting at everything Kihyun did.

However, Kihyun seemed as if everything that happened was just a dream or as if nothing happened at all. Was Changkyun himself supposed to throw everything away? Yes, he had finally deleted the video but what else had seemed to disappear? First, it was them as enemies, and now it was friends with benefits with fading into friends. It's hard to try and focus when you know how your ‘friend’ looks when they moan, hearing them cry out, and just the overall way Kihyun reacted when Changkyun made him feel good.

Changkyun shook his head, messing up his hair in an angry rage. He couldn't get anything that was attracted about Kihyun out of his head even if he wanted to. He sighed and yelled into the air in frustration, not able to get the vivid images out. He was screwed big time, as if the quicksand that sucked him in, still happened to pull him deeper.

  
“Are you alright?” Kihyun laughed, standing by the gate in front of the school. “Sounds like your having a mental crisis. Not another day of bad luck is it?”

“I'm alright. I just- it's personal.”

The older nodded his head, still wanting to ask more but decided it wasn't the best idea. He opened the gates, and both of them walked in, and Changkyun noticed the bag filled with more documents. He knew that he would need to help him with some things.

“What do you have to work on there?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun looked down at his bag. “Oh, it's papers that need to be signed, paperwork that needed to be corrected and well as other things to be overviewed.”

“Wow, sounds like a lot.”

Kihyun sighs, laughing a little. “Yeah, it's a lot of work especially for the president.”

“And Hyungwon?”

“He's, how do I put it nicely?” Changkyun laughed as Kihyun thought more. “He's lazy, but he surprisingly gets work done. He kind of shadows me almost as an assistant.”

“So today I'm your assistant pretty much?”

“Something like that.”

Changkyun smiled, nodding and they continued walking in. Kihyun ordered the younger on things to do and how to do them, working together on the things that seemed hard. Changkyun worked diligently, and it surprised the older, making him seem a little cuter. Kihyun looked at the younger longer, his bangs slightly covering his face, the way he noticed that Changkyun was left-handed, and the way his clothes fit the other. Last time they were here he didn't wear casual clothing and seeing him wear his outside attire looked pretty good on him.

Kihyun seemed to be staring for a long time, and Changkyun looked up. He smirked, and the older gulped, blinking rapidly. “You checking me out or something?”

Kihyun shook his head in disagreement, laughing. “No, I wasn't looking at you that way. I was making sure you were doing the work right.”

Changkyun pouted and continued working, making his heart drop at his words. Kihyun had never looked the other in such a way, and that made everything they seemed to have meant nothing. Was Changkyun able to stay friends with Kihyun knowing how much hurt it would create?

An hour had passed, and Changkyun went to get snacks from the convenience store, not wanting to eat Kihyun’s food again even though the older insisted it was alright. Changkyun did, however, find that the walk seemed to have got his thoughts together. His brain seemed not to have been able to process many things that Kihyun had been saying. Feeling as if a huge weight was on his shoulders, with the other’s words.

"Hey Wonho," Changkyun waved as he stepped in the market, the bell going off. "How's life?"

"Hey kiddo, and it's pretty good. How's that Ron guy?"

"Ron? Oh him, it's still..."

"Complicated."

Changkyun chuckled, nodding his head. "Something like that."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it'll work out. Give it some time, and it won't be complicated anymore." Changkyun smiled, glad that there was someone with some experience he could talk to, mainly since Wonho was the oldest out of all his friends.

After getting what he needed, and conversating with Wonho some more, he left the convenience store. He made his way back to the school grounds, and once the younger stepped into the student council room again, he noticed the brunette on the table sleeping soundly. His upper part of the body over the table with his head in his arms. Changkyun softly stepped in, lightly closing the door behind him with a small click. He whipped his head to make sure that he didn't wake up the other and he sat down.

The way Kihyun looked when he slept was so aesthetic to him. He didn't want to feel like a creep, but, he couldn't help but stare. Changkyun leaned in, taking in the other's facial features once again that he doesn't usually see from afar. Other than the time Kihyun almost kissed him in the classroom, he was able to get more of a better look. His long lashes that complimented his eyes, lips that were pretty plump and pink, the way his hair laid against his fair skin, making Kihyun’s look so magical like a prince, it almost looked like he was glowing. Changkyun slowly reached out his hand to brush away some of the older's strands of hair out of his face. The black-haired smiled sadly yet again, sighing to himself as he sat back into his seat.

“If only you knew.” Changkyun lightly chuckled, opening his food and started eating. He didn't want to wake the other, so he continued to work on the documents. Within another slow hour, Changkyun finished a lot of his part that Kihyun gave him, and started working on Kihyun’s part as well. The only thing Changkyun couldn't do were the papers Kihyun were laying on.

Kihyun soon woke up, eyes fluttering open and stretching his arms. Changkyun tried his best to not coo at the older.

“Hello, sleepyhead.” Changkyun smiled as he leaned back in his chair, finishing up his food. The younger almost finished the rest of the work, and the only thing left were about twenty pages.

“Did I fall asleep?” Changkyun laughed, nodding his head as the older was unsure about what he had been doing. It must have been a good nap if he doesn't remember it. “Wow, I feel fully rested though. Sorry for just passing out on the desk. I hope you were able to eat well and get some of the things I gave to you finished even without my help.”

“It's fine. I understand. And yup sure did. You cook better than those convenience stores though.”  
  
"I did tell you that you could have some. I didn't mind sharing again."

The older yawned and looked down, a sleepy confusion on his face. “Where're the other pages?”

Changkyun patted to the stack on his left side, making Kihyun explode from his chair.

“You did it?!” The older ran to Changkyun’s side and looked through the pile of papers. He did it right, and everything seemed to be perfect. Kihyun blinked a few times, reading it over a few times. “I didn't even tell you how to do this. How the hell did you manage to do this?”

“I looked at what you wrote in the other pages, to be honest.”

“But, how did you even do this still? The documents I split between us were different though.”

Changkyun shrugged and smiled. Kihyun sighed and looked down at the younger, patting his shoulder. The black-haired turned into a high school girl for a quick second as his ears turned a little red, excitement running through his veins. He hates how he started to become sensitive to Kihyun’s touch than before, and after know realizing his feelings for the other, he couldn't help himself.

“Thanks, Changkyun. We can finish up these last few and go home.” Kihyun walked back to his chair and sat down, getting to work on the ones that he was sleeping on, working silently. It was then when Changkyun realized they were alone once again, and technically if Kihyun was free after this, the younger could ask him to hang out.

“Actually,” Changkyun paused for a moment, the older looking up at him to continue. “We could hang out? Maybe. I mean, if you want to of course.”

Kihyun leaned back a little in his chair, thinking about Changkyun’s offer. The younger bit his bottom lip, nervous on how the other would answer. He wanted to know Kihyun more, and maybe it would help grow their relationship more. Changkyun’s new mission: To have Kihyun trust the younger and to realize his feelings hopefully. Changkyun couldn't let it go, wouldn't believe that the older didn't feel at least anything between them at least a little. This moment was a chance he had to take, another step forward towards new roads.

“Sure.” Changkyun almost fell back in his chair from his excitement kept inside, his lungs and heart stopping for a second. On the outside, the younger looked as if it hadn’t affected him and well, it wouldn’t hurt just to show a small smile. “I can go for coffee or like something to eat.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there was no chapter yesterday for those who were looking forward to it! Something came up and I didn't have time but here it is! Thank you for your comments as it helps me improve and give me the energy to carry on! Thank you so much and I'll try to put in more feelings towards the angst cause that is sort of my weakness haha.

Both Changkyun and Kihyun finish up the paperwork and plan to go hang out at a small burger joint just near the school. Changkyun tagged along with the older, just a little behind him since the sidewalk was a bit narrow. The younger didn't think that Kihyun would accept his offer, thinking that he would call it a day and not want to do anything afterward. He wanted to know more about the older: His hobbies, talents, dislikes, as well his life at home.

The way Kihyun dressed always had a type of style to it, seeming to wear oversized outfits that looked like it didn't fit him. How his pants crumpled into his boots, and the sweaters covering most of his arms, showing his small hands peeking out. It made the older more attractive to the younger than ever before, and he started to get way too soft for the other. Changkyun couldn't get over how the former looked outside of school since he sees him in the school uniform for most of the time. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it, as well as the fact that they were hanging out and not fighting.

Changkyun closed his eyes and sighed, finally realizing that Jooheon and Minhyuk were right. He truly was fucked. The younger bumped into whatever was in front of him, feeling it hard yet soft. If only he didn't close his eyes and got stuck in his thoughts, he wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

“Hey, I'm talking to you.” Kihyun laughed. As he was the one the younger bumped into, the older's hand grabs Changkyun's arms to steady him. “You weren't responding so I stopped walking, and it seems like I was right. You got lost in your mind or something.”

Changkyun felt his ears go red, shaking his head. “I know, I'm sorry. I think I got a lot of things on my mind like just wondering about things that are going on.”

“I think I can see that.”

“But what were you saying? This time I'll be sure to listen.”

They continued walking, and Kihyun sighed with a small smile, shaking his head. “As I was saying, what are planning to do after this? Are we splitting or do you have any other ideas?”

The other blinked from his ‘thoughts’ and laughed loudly as if the older said a joke, putting a small seriousness in Kihyun’s features. “Changkyun, are you serious? Again?”

Changkyun shook his head laughing. “No, I'm just messing around with you. I heard you.”

“Geez, not cool.” The older pouted, making the other almost run into the street in excitement.

“And I'm probably just going to kick it back home. I don't go out much, or do I like to mingle around in the streets.”

“So you like to be in solitude?”

The younger nodded, and Kihyun was now seeing that Minhyuk wasn't lying about Changkyun’s solitude, feeling kind of sad at how the younger spent his time. Kihyun thought whatever was bothering him at home may have something to do with it, or maybe it was just how Changkyun was. But, since Changkyun was younger than him, it did worry the older.

“What about you?” Changkyun looked towards Kihyun who questioned himself. The younger nodded, and Kihyun thought for a moment.

“Maybe just homework. I'm not sure.”

“Wow, do you like not have any free time other than now?”

“I work myself a lot. I mean I know my limits so don't worry, I won't faint or anything.”

“Really?” Changkyun probed, giving Kihyun a look of ‘Are you sure.’

“Yes, I'm sure.” Kihyun chuckled lightly, patting the other's black hair, making Changkyun's ears grow red. He looked down the floor to his feet, playing with his hands to hide his nervousness.

They walked a little more, conversing like they were ordinary people or friends that have been hanging out a lot. If students from school saw them, surely people would think something had drastically changed. Within a few minutes, they reached the burger joint, walking inside as the place was pretty crowded and strongest scent being french fries. Kihyun told the younger to save a spot if there was one, saying he would order the food and pay. Changkyun shook his head, insisting on paying for at least something. Kihyun shushed the younger before a possible fight would happen and headed towards the register with no other room for argument. Changkyun luckily found a spot, patiently waited as he looked at his phone, and texting Jooheon who had just sent him a message.

From Joohoney:  
Hey, did you want to hang out?  
Minhyuk ditched me for his boy crush.

To Joohoney:  
Sorry, I can't. Kihyun said he would hang out with me.

From Joohoney:  
Ugh really, you pick mood swing Kihyun over me?  
Am I being ditched twice today now? ):

To Joohoney:  
Haha no of course not.  
Ditching would be like I already knew.   
And come on Jooheon, I love you, you know that.

From Joohoney:  
Yeah, whatever you say.   
Have fun with YOUR boy crush now.  
I'm justing to watch this movie ALONE.

Changkyun rolled his eyes, laughing at how pouty Jooheon must have been on the other end. Imagining cute Jooheon looking at the screen with a disappointed look on his face, arms folded like a child throughout the whole movie. He put his phone away a moment later Kihyun came back with a tray of their food.

“Wow, it was kind of hard to find you. So many people in here. It must be a rush hour or maybe some special sale going on.”

Changkyun nodded. “I'm glad we found a spot though because I thought we'd have to take this to go.”

Kihyun sat across from him, placing the tray in a way their food separated between themselves. Changkyun said his thanks, reaching for his burger after he said a prayer, clasping his hands together like the other time Kihyun had witnessed. Kihyun smiled once again, thinking that the action was still pretty cute and was happy he showed manners, something he honestly believed the younger didn't have. Changkyun opened his eyes and started to eat his burger, sighing in relief that satisfied his growing hunger. Kihyun laughed, covering his mouth to try and hide his beautiful smile.

“What?” Changkyun asked, pouting like a kid. “You're very giggly recently.”

Kihyun shakes his head. “You just looked like you haven't eaten in days. We just ate like an hour ago.”

“Well, I'm starving. I'm a growing child.”

“I can see that.”

Changkyun choked, making the other laugh. “Like you're one to talk!”

Both of them laugh, eating and conversing with constant teasing and friendly insults. They hadn't realized half of their food got consumed quickly due to continuous laughing and the ongoing talking. The younger throwing a small thing of fries which makes Kihyun frown, but then giggles as he raises his hands to block the napkin Changkyun just crumpled up. Kihyun didn't realize how long it had been since he hanged out with anyone, especially when he was having so much fun with the other. Seeing Changkyun bending backward and forward loudly laughing made the older feel better about their relationship, seeming to step closer than before.

“Kihyun?!”

A female voice calls out, catching their attention. Great Changkyun thinks, the girl possibly being the one that Kihyun screwed. Changkyun rolled his eyes, feeling as if his mood decreased when he was having such a good time with the other. Kihyun was confused, looking towards the source of the voice, eyes soon lighting up. The younger saw this, putting his tongue between his teeth as if he was holding back his words, looking to the side.

“Oh! Eunjung! It's good to see you!” ' _If only Kihyun looked at Changkyun like that,_ ' the younger thought. Kihyun stood up and hugged the girl, gesturing her to sit with them. The younger wondered if Kihyun was dumb for letting someone join them when the pair had been having a great time, and in Changkyun 's mind, it was a date. “Changkyun, this is Eunjung, you've never met her before, but she graduated from our school.”

Kihyun smiled at the younger, one that sent a message of ‘ _this is not the girl from that incident_ ,’ and it truly frightened the younger, making him gulp and force a smile to the stranger. Having Kihyun smile as if he was going to tackle the younger if he said anything. A shiver ran down Changkyun’s spine, and he looked the other way after his forced smile.

“How have you been?” The redhead asks, ignoring the black-haired and putting all her attention on Kihyun. At the moment, Changkyun is only a ghost, and he disappeared.

“I've been good. How's the college life?”

EunJung smiles, her eyes seemed to be fixated only on Kihyun, the look of passion as if there was a spark between the two. Changkyun’s grip on his soda tightens, staring at the girl with eyes of daggers himself. Something inside of him boiled, making his heart hurt a little. Saying he was jealous was probably an understatement, he felt more than that. The way Kihyun had also looked at her other than him, he couldn't stand it. It wasn't like Changkyun was possessive, he had been doing something with the older, and a random person comes by, thinking they could plop themselves down and decides to join the two.

“It's doing pretty good; I miss you though. Always such a good and encouraging student to be around!” She smiles, casually taking hold of Kihyun’s hands, who didn't even question the gesture as if it was natural to do so. If Changkyun did that, he would probably get looked at funny, and the older wouldn't like it. He knew Kihyun would tell him that they're just friends, and whatever went on between them was nothing but fucking. He was curious about the others real feelings, and if Kihyun was somehow doing this on purpose or his plan to do so, then it had worked very well.

“I’m going to the restroom.” Changkyun stands up, neither of them looking up and saying anything. The younger was ignored entirely, sighing as he walks away and takes his bag. He’ll think of an excuse if the older asks him later, and he turns to the restroom doors, looking behind his shoulder. Kihyun, in the middle of laughing from possibly what EunJung said, the redhead turning around to lock eyes with Changkyun, making him gulp. An emotionless expression on her face, yet the younger could still feel the tense aura for such a distance her eyes looking at him as if he was a threat. Changkyun quickly then walked into the empty bathroom, breathing heavily and wiping his forehead. He went to the sinks, washing his face to clear some of his thoughts and to calm himself from everything. He looked into the slightly clear mirror, many fingerprints and odd marking across the rectangular piece. Seeing his face at how tired it seemed by the small bags, his ears losing it's red color as he sighed heavily. The door to the bathroom opened, seeing the brunette poke his head and looking around, spotting Changkyun as a relieved looked washed over his face. He stepped, hugging the younger out of the blue as Changkyun's body tensed, hands stuck at his sides.

"Geez, I thought you left the burger joint and just left. You had me so worried because you didn't tell me anything."

"Ah, sorry. I did though, but you didn't pay attention to me." You never do, the younger wanted to add but thought against the idea. Changkyun smile sadly, still feeling a bit of emotion missing in the other. But the warmth coming from the brunette made him forget about EunJung.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't think I would bump into EunJung it was surprising."

"Can I go home hyung?" The older pulled away to look at Changkyun, an expression of worry reappearing on his face. "I'm starting not to feel good."

"Okay, I'll take you home then."

Changkyun thanked Kihyun, wishing that the pain would go away and that the pain would stop.

  
_

 

“Hey, what happened to you yesterday?” Kihyun pulled the younger away from his friends at lunch, now in the student council room. The older shoving Hyungwon out who gave weird looks to the shorter. Now, Changkyun felt cornered in the small space, hopefully not to be interrogated, and that Kihyun wouldn’t catch his bluff.

“Yeah, sorry about ending our hang out early. I started feeling ill from possibly from eating so much food than I would have liked. I think I so happened to go over my stomach capacity.”

“Do you feel better though? After I dropped you off, you seemed dead. You also didn't want me to take care of you as well.”

The younger looked at the floor, fidgeting with his fingers behind his back. “I also saw you were having a deep conversation, so I didn’t want to intrude on the reunion if I came back out.”

Changkyun fake giggles, making the older sigh. He didn’t know what on earth the sighing was for per say.

“I wouldn’t mind though. What if you were so ill that you fainted in the restroom and I wasn't there in time? Then what? Even if I didn't hear you tell me, please, least let me know by tapping me or getting my full attention.”

Even though Changkyun was bluffing, Kihyun had a point, and his worry did make the younger feel bad. If only Changkyun were more open to his emotions, he possibly wouldn't have this talk with the other. It was almost as if Kihyun started to take a motherly figure towards him, trying his best to put Changkyun under his wing as Jooheon and Minhyuk does; perhaps seeing competition at how he now started to treat the black-haired. He hadn’t expected Kihyun would worry so much after they decided to be friends, guessing that their relationship did begin to change, even if it wasn't the type Changkyun wanted at the moment. It gave Changkyun some hope, and maybe not false hope. Kihyun walked towards the younger, noticing how he wasn’t responding. He placed his hand on the other, making Changkyun jump in surprise at the touch on his forehead. Feeling the warmth radiating from his hand felt comforting, the soft gesture would make the younger fall asleep.

“It doesn’t seem like it’s too warm. How do you feel now?”

“Okay, I guess. You’re warm yourself.” Oops, it just slipped out.

“Oh, um, thanks?” The older laughing, giving Changkyun a questioning look. He placed his hand in his pocket, the warmth leaving Changkyun’s face. The younger began to worry himself if Kihyun was maybe coming down with something, seeming like there was never a cold touch with the older. “Well, I guess that’s all then. But, please tell me next time. I got so worried believe it or not. I mean who knows, you could have gotten snatched somehow too.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes and laughs. “I’m not a child. I’m younger than you but not like ten years younger. But thanks, mom.”

Kihyun laughs, music to Changkyun’s ears. Seeing imaginary music notes come out of the other's mouth and floating around him. “Okay, son. Very funny. Classes will start so hurry on out; I don't want you to be late. Sorry for randomly pulling you away from your friends out of the blue, I can make you like a lunch or something?”

“It's alright; the school food is worth being away from." Changkyun smiled, chuckling lightly. "Also, after I arrived home and got five missed calls from you, I see you were more than worried I'd say."

“Geez, didn’t need the exact number. I was a worried friend; that so hard to believe?”

That word again. Friend. The same small tug at his heart increases, Changkyun’s mouth turning a bit dry, and he struggles to gulp. Once again, the younger push his feelings aside, smiling.

“Thanks, Hyung.”

  
_

 

Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun hang out once again two days later after school at a local pizzeria, the only thing Minhyuk always seems only to consume other than possible energy drinks he is getting ahold of at the moment. Something that Wonho is beginning to supply to him like it was water and Minhyuk was getting a small addiction. Any more and the younger pair would need to give an intervention to the oldest two. It doesn’t affect their muscle man friend much, but when the silver-haired boy drinks them, it turns him giggly and more excited than usual. Although Minhyuk's personality was him being jumpy and all smiling, you could tell when something began to look a bit off.

“I hope you settle down on those. I can tell when you’ve been drinking those energy drinks because you look all wired. Just how Jooheon looks when he gets scared of almost everything.”

“Do not. And Jooheon turns white when he’s scared, I don’t look like blood is losing my body.”

“You will if you drink more. It’ll possibly turn your blood cells purple instead.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, eating his pizza. “Wonho said it’s good once in a while.”

“Key part: once in a while.”

“I’m not scared of everything.” Jooheon sulks, his favorite strawberry shake pushing up his bottom lip and making him pout more.

“Yeah, he got scared of his own shadow when you left. It was funny cause he resembled a dog.” Minhyuk laughed as he remembered, coughing and hitting his chest from the vivid image.

“Thanks, Minhyuk. That helps me a lot.”

The silver-hair winks, clicking his tongue as he finger guns the younger, who bats his eyes in return. To Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk always seem to act cutesy or lovey-dovey. It never really made much sense, but he just still went with it. The youngest smiles, eating his pizza he's tried for the hundredth time and looks around the eatery as people mingle and eat. What catches Changkyun’s attention, however, is the girl ordering at the counter. Someone who has striking red hair. By instinct, as she soon turns around, Changkyun ducks his head, catching the attention of his friends.

“Woah Kyun, you okay?” Jooheon calls out. The younger nods, reaching below the table.

“I just hit my foot that's all.”

Minhyuk and Jooheon laugh a little, shaking their heads. Changkyun smiles, looking around the pizzeria once again, the redhead lost from the younger sight. He didn't want the girl he suspected to be to spot him, but instead, he tried to think of a way to convince the group to leave, to tell Minhyuk and Jooheon to get a box and go. His eyes scanned the tables, feeling paranoid that he was getting stalked. All because he knew Kihyun perhaps, the girl getting jealous of his and the older's relationship.

Changkyun’s heart stopped when he locked eyes with EunJung, smirking at him as she slowly waves her hands. That was it for him; he no had been spotted, looking like the oddball out of everyone in the room. The redhead uses her finger to point at him, and then call him over. He looks at Minhyuk and Jooheon who still are talking, slightly oblivious to the younger staring off.

“I'm going to use the restroom.” Both his friends nod their head, Minhyuk doing Jooheon's signature wink and finger gun motion, not forgetting to click his tongue towards the younger. Changkyun slightly jogs, over to EunJung who was walking towards the exit. The younger taps her shoulder and turns around smiling as if she was hiding something.

“Oh, hello. Changho was it?” The younger felt mocked.

“Changkyun.” He corrected, and she laughed.

“Sorry, you didn't talk much, so I didn't get a lot from you. What is your relationship with Kihyun by the way? Boyfriend? Friends?”

Changkyun didn't know himself, scratching his head. Should he tell the truth or what should he say? He didn't know what he should say, EunJung could tell Kihyun. And if Kihyun heard, their friendship that had started to grow could crumble fast.

“Boyfriend.” Fuck, Changkyun screwed himself once again. He better start digging his grave and nailing his coffin.

“Hmm~.” EunJung twirled her hair, looking at the younger up and down. Making him look away at the staring of the other, he knew she was sizing him up and trying to find anything to call him out on possibly. “You are cute. Exactly Kihyun’s height as well. How did you two meet?”

“Why? Do you need this information for something? I don't like the of interrogation.”

EunJung frowns, folding her arms as she steps closer to the younger. “Stay away from Kihyun. You're cute, but Kihyun doesn't need a boyfriend. I don't know what happened to him to turn or switch his sexuality, but I don't approve. Kihyun could never be gay.”

Changkyun licks his lips, stepping back and looks at the floor. “I'm going back to my table now.”

He slowly backs away, steps increasing his speed back to his table. When he sits back down, he throws his arms around Minhyuk, cuddling into his side. The action surprises the older, looking at Jooheon in confusion, receiving the same look in return. The silver-haired rubs Changkyun’s shoulder and back, with the other moving closer to comfort the younger. Both don't question and instead consult the younger, believing he had a stomachache or was feeling ill. And this time, Changkyun felt like it wasn't a lie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't update yesterday! The chapter ended up being 2,000 words longer than I had thought lol. But there are only a few more chapters left and thank you for those who are reading! I love your comments and since I'm on a break I can hopefully be able to write a lot! ^^
> 
> P.S. Kihyun has a small POV near the end so you can see a little bit of what he thinks too!

Again, Changkyun has tried his very best way to avoid Kihyun's blind rage he has yet to experience as stupid as it sounds. He didn't want to look the other in the eye and see him yell, wondering if he even knows what EunJung has up her sleeve. The younger stressed out about everything for the past few long hours, especially about Kihyun and EunJung. Staying up all night just thinking up excuses and waiting for either text, call, or a confrontation in person. Also, thinking back to how close they seemed to be if only Kihyun knew what her real intentions were though. He felt like he was in a teenage cliche drama of a love triangle, as he couldn't think it could happen, yet, it did to him. Changkyun placed his head on the table, hearing his name on the intercom to come to the student council, his death waiting in the other's hand. Soon getting up and leaving the classroom, looking down both ends of the halls. The younger thought hard about running away and hiding from whatever was going to happen, questioning himself on how did he start to turn so wimpy, he always confronted a lot of things. Now, Changkyun didn't want to deal with any problems that came to him. He avoided the other when he saw him down the hallways earlier even when the other didn't. Also feeling as if Hyungwon would give away the younger’s place away, then again, the vice president didn’t care to get into such business.

'Maybe he could camp out in the bathroom for the next forty minutes.'

“Changkyun! Where are you going?!”

The younger turned, eyes wide as he made contact with the older. He had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall as if he was watching Changkyun. This time, Kihyun made sure not to have Changkyun slip through the cracks and avoid him. Shit, the younger thought. The only thing he decided to do was to wave, making the other shake his head and laugh.

“Now, what do you think you're planning on doing?”

“Hm? Nothing, I wasn't doing anything.”

Kihyun laughed, walking closer to the lying black-haired, ushering towards the student council. Changkyun pouted, his plan of escaping going down the toilet and forcing his feet to walk with the other.

"Sure, and Hyungwon is finally doing work." The brunette said sarcastically. "I know you had some plan about running away with that look on your face. Especially when you know where the student council office is, and I see you walking in the opposite direction; your motive seems a little fishy to me, and I know you are hiding something; not sure what it could but that might change."

Changkyun looked down, scratching his head as he fidgets in his spot. He felt so dumb, running away from a problem that now seemed to have not existed; knowing now that he would have to spill the beans about EunJung. Of course, Kihyun and Changkyuns relationship was a problem, a big one, but his so-called “love triangle” seemed to have a more significant effect at the moment; he didn't want to worry about more things than he could handle. Possibly only an issue between EunJung and Changkyun from what happened at the pizzeria.

"Oh, you don't know?"

“What? Are you trying to avoid me Changkyun? You're acting weird lately. You make it seem like I'm not your friend and you won't tell me anything; it's like you don't even acknowledge our relationship or still get shocked when I am considerate or nice to you.”

Changkyun tried so hard to not scream back about how he feels about their relationship, pushing Kihyun to the wall and kissing him in his mind; considering the place they were at, he held his tongue and decided just to nod instead.

Kihyun looked at the younger, who hadn't meet eyes with him. The older sighed, reaching his hand out to turn and lift Changkyun’s chin. The brunette started to now suspect the other of hiding something, his whole presence and tone changing, trying to get something out of Changkyun.

“Changkyun, you're not telling me something are you?”

“No, it's nothing.”

“Doesn't seem like nothing to me. You said I don't know a little earlier. What are you hiding?”

Changkyun shook his head, not wanting to talk. If he spilled the beans, Kihyun would confront EunJung and then she could say something to make the older hate him. Make Changkyun look bad, and also he was already in deep waters for saying Kihyun was his boyfriend. Kihyun sighed as his only option to pull the younger closer and envelope him in a hug. Changkyun knew he couldn’t get out of the older’s grip, the warmth it held and the comfort he felt always brought him happiness. It had still made Changkyun feel like putty, getting emotional near the older; like a security blanket that protected him and always appreciated the simple gesture. Now that they weren’t fighting now, he felt like he could release more of his emotions. His guard was getting lowered whenever he was around Kihyun. He wanted to be strong but he just couldn’t, it was as if Kihyun could see right through him at times.

“I-I…” Changkyun started, stumbling over his words. Kihyun rubbed his back, making it harder for the younger to tell the truth. “I told EunJung that we were dating.”

Kihyun sighed heavily, his breath slightly brushing against Changkyun’s neck and running a shiver down his spine. The brunette bit his lip, brushing his hair back in frustration, or at least that was what Changkyun thought. The older pulled away and looked at Changkyun as he sighed, mixed emotions flowing through his body.

“Why? How was that even possible?”

The younger broke, spilling everything EunJung said to him and what happened at the pizzeria, only leaving out the homophobic threat. Changkyun almost started to tear up, his emotions coming out once again in front of Kihyun. Although the older was mad at Changkyun’s handle of the situation, he didn't like the other crying and didn't want him to start now; not at school where everyone could see it, but that was too late second thought. The way he looked like a lost and kicked puppy, indeed made Kihyun grow a soft spot as always.

“Oh, come here Changkyun. Don’t start crying on me.” Kihyun grabbed the emotional boy, holding him close around the shoulder. They both walked down to the hallway, with the younger still close to him, heading to the student council office. He sat Changkyun down, disappearing into another room and coming back shortly after. The older hands the other a cold water bottle and he slowly takes it, thanking the brunette. A small rectangular box then slides in front of Changkyun, who looks at it confusingly and then up at Kihyun.

“Eat. I'm not going to take any other answer."

Changkyun nodded and slowly started to eat what the older made. Kihyun gave him a small smile and decided to continue to do his work.

“This gives me deja vu feelings,” Changkyun mumbles but enough for Kihyun to hear and he laughs a little.

“You've been very emotional lately. Other than the EunJung incident, please tell me if there are any other problems. I'm your friend now so you shouldn't be afraid to tell me.”

“I was afraid that you would have yelled at me. I mean, we still don't much about each other, so I don't know how you react. You're sometimes intimidating when you...”

Changkyun trails off and mumbles into silence, having the older lean in closer to try his best to hear the last part.

"What is it? Finish your sentence because you started your sentence; there's no backing away now."

"Well, it's just like when I first see you, you have this stern and intimidating aura about you."

The brunette nodded, slowly smiling after a few seconds which made the other feel his shoulders release the individual weight; knowing that he didn't step over the line or say something that would offend Kihyun. Seeing Kihyun's small smile made Changkyun smile back, taking a bite of the tteokbokki that had been expertly made by the older, one of the many qualities the younger guessed Kihyun had.

“Well, I'm pretty sure we would have our moments. There won't be a friendship without a fight. That's what makes it stronger. Next time, think about what you say. though.”

“That sounds so cliche Kihyun. You should stop.”

“Shut up.” Kihyun laughed, leaning forward. “How are you feeling? Have you calmed down a little.”

“Yes. Thanks for being understanding and not picking sides.” Changkyun played with the kimchi that was in the lunch box. “It sounds dumb since it's coming from a male, but EunJung is scary.”

“No, you have your view on how you see her. With the way it seems how you described your encounter with her, I would probably feel the same way. Do you want me to say something to her?”

“No!” Changkyun yells, making Kihyun slightly jump as he grabbed his cell phone. “I don't want her saying something bad about me as I feel she hates me. Like, she could stalk me or something.” Which Changkyun believed what was happening, he feared on seeing the red hair that could not go unnoticed; EunJung possibly could be following Kihyun and be wouldn't know.

“Okay. Fair enough.” Kihyun put his phone away and looked at the younger who still slowly ate. Seeming as if the lunch box was opened or looking as if the older had finished cooking it. “Are you even eating?”

The older looked at his lunch box, seeing things untouched except the kimchi and a small bit of the tteokbokki. Changkyun only played with his food and only ate a tiny bit, but it had still looked like Kihyun just gave it to him. The brunette stood up, moving his chair next to the younger and taking the lunch box. Changkyun looked down at his now empty hands, looking at where the rectangular box that was now in Kihyun's hands.

“Eat.” Kihyun held out a forkful of food, making the younger eat it. “I was giving you food to calm you down a little bit you're just picking at it.”

“Such a mom.”

Changkyun mumbles through a mouthful of food. Kihyun ignores the younger’s words, continuing to feed him. The other’s ears grow a little red, looking towards the floor as the older waits for him to finish chewing. If they weren’t friends, Changkyun and Kihyun could be cuddling and the whole feeding each other would be less nervous; as weird as it sounded, it was normal since Jooheon and Minhyuk playfully did feed each other; sometimes even feeding the younger. But, Changkyun throws his thought out the window to keep his sanity in control, he didn’t want to start thinking about their relationship yet again. He was still pretty upset at how Kihyun got a little frustrated when he told the EunJung that he was his boyfriend. It did hurt that Kihyun didn’t realize his feelings if there was any, and even though Changkyun didn’t want to tell Kihyun about EunJung and her homophobic ideas, he felt like he should have when he balled his eyes out.

After a few more bites, Changkyun stops the other from feeding him, not wanting to eat all his food. Kihyun complies and puts his food away, looking back to the younger.

“How about we go hang out again? And this time I'll make sure EunJung doesn't show up. To make up for lost time and to let's say get to know each other.” Kihyun leans on the back of his desk, folding his arms. “And, I finally figured out why you left the burger joint in the restrooms now.”

“Oh, yeah sorry about.”

“No, I'm sorry on my part as well since I ignored you. We were supposed to hang out and EunJung ruined it so to say. This time I'll make sure we aren't bothered.”

Once again, Changkyun’s heart flip-flops again, warming up to the older. For Kihyun to take in consideration of Changkyun’s feelings towards the girl, as well as feeling boyfriend vibe from the brunette. He nods his head quickly, making the other laugh at how excited the younger was.

“Is today okay?” Changkyun questioned, Kihyun looking as if today wasn't a good day perhaps. “I have to meet Minhyuk and Jooheon tomorrow so, I know it's short notice.”

“It's fine. I think after school would be fine then.”   
_

After a few hours, Changkyun practically skipped to the student council, feeling happy with how everything was going so far. He peeked into the room, seeing the older with his back turned, possibly organizing some papers. The younger sneaked behind him, hands out and ready to attack. He wrapped his arms around Kihyun who jumped in surprise, the documents in his hand spilling on the floor. Changkyun laughed, making the older turn and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

“Damn you Changkyun! What is wrong with you?!” Kihyun hit him in the arms and chest, still laughing anyways. “I was almost done too.”

Kihyun pouted, picking up the falling papers.

“Hehe, cute.” Changkyun slipped out, the older getting embarrassed. Kihyun turned away, confusion on his face as he held the documents close to him.

“What was that?”

“Cool.” He flashed the older a cheeky smile. Kihyun slowly nodded, placing the documents on the table. The older knew what the other said, but he wanted to be sure.

“Okay, where did you want to go?”

“Maybe the movies?”

Kihyun agreed, gathering his things and walked out of the student council office with Changkyun. They walk down the hallway, students slowly trickling out of the school. For some reason, the older felt nervous about being near the black-haired feeling a bit different from what he heard Changkyun say.

“What movie did you want to see?” Kihyun questioned.

“How about a scary movie? What's out that's scary?”

Kihyun shrugged his shoulders, unable to answer that question; a lump creating in his stomach, not liking the idea of scary movies. “I guess we'll have to find out.”

They both made their way to a mall, crowded with many people walking around by a possible famous movie that's showing, and the two make it inside. They make a beeline to the movie theater front counter, walking in and smelling the strong scent of buttery popcorn, causing his mouth water; always made him hungry despite the crazy prices the theater put up. Kihyun inhales, the smell satisfying and the want for it building up.

“I'll pay this time.” Changkyun smiles and Kihyun holds out his hand to stop the younger, but the other makes the brunette hold his tongue. “Nope. You paid last time. You can pay for food if it makes you feel better.”

The older sighs, nodding his head with a small smile. He turns around, heading towards the section of different movies that are ongoing and coming soon. The genres of horror, fantasy, action, and as well as funny films that are either showing or coming soon; Kihyun taking his time to think of some questions to ask the other, not wanting to go too personal. A few moments later, Changkyun comes with two tickets waving in his hands with a smile on his face.

“Got them!” Changkyun smiled with his dimples that rarely show. Kihyun did his best not to show his feelings, the effect of a warm sting at the black-haired smiling brightly. He scratched the back of his head and nodded.

They get their food and head towards the movie that was about to start, one that Kihyun didn't want to see because of the genre, but he couldn't look like a weak, frightened person. Seats somewhat filled, and the lights dimmed for the general atmosphere, the speakers loud as you could almost feel the vibrations through your body. They take their seats in the middle of the theater, Changkyun taking a sip of his peach soda that he freaked out over when his eyes made contact with the machine. Kihyun couldn't help but think how cute Changkyun looked when he pointed to the digital screen and exclaiming the variety of flavors he never knew they had. The commercials run through showing movies and products as people start to trickle in; the atmosphere was weird, and Kihyun felt that the air between them was awkward if he could put it into words.

“Have you seen the previews for this?” Kihyun looked towards his left, Changkyun’s side profile was so striking to look at it makes Kihyun want to look away in embarrassment.

“I’ve heard it’s terrifying, but only saw the trailer once. Do you like scary movies hyung?”

Hyung. Kihyun had a small kink for the word when the younger started to use it during their use to be sexual encounters, and even though he did hate at first because of the smart-like tone Changkyun would use, it slowly grew on him in those private moments. It would be a lie if Kihyun said he hated those words come out of Changkyun’s mouth because it turned him on more than he would have liked. He shifted in his seat, feeling a little tingly inside for no reason.

“They’re okay I guess.” The brunette shrugged, stuffing some popcorn into his mouth to hide the embarrassment from his thoughts.

“Well, if you’re ever scared, you can hold my hand.” Changkyun laughed, making Kihyun his arm lightly.

"I'm not scared." As if on cue, a loud bang rings through the large theater, making Kihyun clutch Changkyun's arm on instinct, his legs now shaking. He curses at the loud, long commercials that kept you to look at the screen and have your whole attention for people to come back. Changkyun laughed, covering his mouth with a hand as the older pouted, taking a sip of his soda that was in the cup holder to his left. He raised an eyebrow, bringing his lips off the straw and glancing at the cup, not remembering if he had gotten that flavor. He took another sip, checking if he was nervous from the air around the two of them, or if he was insane.

“Um, Kihyun, that’s my cup.”

Kihyun chokes, jolting in his seat as coughs up a storm, gasping for air. Changkyun laughed as he grabbed the soda that the older was holding out towards him, and patted his back to help him stop coughing. Kihyun looked up with a glare, eyes slightly watery and face red with a pout. Although Kihyun tried looking mad, Changkyun wanted to tease the brunette more, looking like an upset child.

“What?” Changkyun laughed, as he questioned the other, and took a sip of HIS cup, not caring about Kihyun’s lips being on it.

“Wait! I just put my lips on it, and you drink from it knowing that!”

Changkyun smirked, leaning in to whisper in Kihyun’s ear, the sensation tickling the older. A shiver ran down his spine, shaking a quick second.

“Kihyun, you shouldn't over think such a small thing. Especially since we had sex, which was much more than a sip of a person's cup.”

“Oh my god Changkyun that's enough!” Kihyun was now embarrassed over the top, as the younger had the nerve to whisper it in public. It made Kihyun reevaluate coming to the movies with Changkyun. The film started moments later, making Changkyun’s focus turn towards the big screen. The loud starting music was grabbing the attention of everyone in the theater, intrigued at what the movie would consist. Kihyhun took one last look at the younger, shifting in his seat and he turned his attention towards the screen as well.  
_

After an hour and thirty minutes, the movie ends, and they walk out of the theater, Kihyun holding his chest and steadying his breathing. He didn't think that the film would be pretty scary, but it surprised him.

“Wow, that movie was more than what I expected.” The older chuckled, his thoughts quickly remembering some scenes.

“Yea, I guess people saying that it was a good movie were true. Did all that screaming make you hungry?”

“I guess. Where would you want to eat.”

“How about my place?” Changkyun turned excitedly, and Kihyun gulped. He didn't want to go alone in the youngers house, but before he could decline, the other spoke up. “You did promise me.”

Changkyun bats his eyes, giving a small puppy dog look, hitting Kihyun right in the heart. The way his eyes seem to grow more prominent, and his lip in a pout put the brunette in a tight spot; the younger was starting to make him feel lighter, more relaxed than before. While their relationship back was built upon anger and sex, now it just seemed as if they had just met; those two years of fighting was far long gone, starting a new beginning; or so Kihyun hoped to believe. Not only was the younger is starting to act cute lately, but there was a promise that had been made days ago, even weeks if he remembered correctly.

“Well, I guess so since I said we would.”

The younger jumps excitedly, making the older cover his mouth to stifle his laugh. The pair head over to Changkyun's house, the rows of dwellings starting to become familiar as they walk further down the street. They converse like usual, joking and talking about things to ease the tense air that now began to disappear. Taking the time that seemed to go by slowly (which was comforting) and learn more about each other. Kihyun was learning how the younger came from Gwangju but lived abroad in the US and then came to Seoul; hearing some of the Changkyun's English that made the brunette shocked at how thick the other's voice became and found it sexy, even if Kihyun wanted to deny it. Finding out Changkyun's favorite foods, loved gummy candy and couldn't tolerate spicy foods to what his life was at home made Kihyun smile; he felt more of a connection than what he did before. Changkyun and Kihyun soon reach the younger’s house, a wave of nerves returning to the older's body, placing his hands in his pockets to hide from fiddling his fingers. The younger unlocks the door, opening it as Kihyun stood on his toes to peek over Changkyun’s shoulder; curious at how the younger kept things.

Changkyun stepped aside, signaling the older to come in and Kihyun happily obliged, stepping inside. The interior was clean, super clean to Kihyun’s surprise and very simple decor. Not much furniture was in the room, but it wasn't too much as well. The living room was connected to the kitchen which led to a small hallway towards the right, possibly leading to a bedroom and bathroom. But Kihyun didn't want to intrude any further into the room, standing as he waited for Changkyun. It would be an understatement if Kihyun said he was nervous only a small bit.

“You can settle down if you want. I need to change my clothes so I'll be right back.” Changkyun smiled, going down the hall and disappearing, leaving Kihyun to stand in the middle of the living room awkwardly.

Kihyun nodded, taking off his shoes and started to look around, taking in the feel of the small place. There didn't seem to be any photos of family or any at all. Kihyun’s mind flashes back to what Minhyuk had said about Changkyun isolating his most of the time, thinking that the black-haired possibly teased the older for a type of reaction and to try and cope. It then dawns on Kihyun that Changkyun stayed after school to most likely have something to do. The older didn't know how to feel about the idea, a tug at his heart.

Moments later, Changkyun steps out into the living room, catching Kihyun’s attention. The older turns his focus away, questioning his mind on how a simple piece of clothing of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie would get him a little worked up.

“What did you want to eat? I can make something.”

“Really? And what does the microwave chef have for today's special? Is it toast?”

Changkyun laughs, folding his arms. “Very funny. So then, would you like to help me then?”

“I guess I could show you some skills.”  
_

The pair for the past hour had been preparing and making food, laughing together as Changkyun seemed to mess things up. It honestly irritated Kihyun but the way Changkyun grew on him, he couldn't help but smile and tease.

“No, Changkyun.” The older laughed again, reaching over to help the younger. “Here, cut it smaller like this. That's a bit too big.”

Kihyun showed Changkyun his way of cutting, the proximity near each other made Changkyun’s heart pound, the look of concentration when Kihyun was cooking. It was very attractive, the whole aspect or idea of Kihyun cooking.

“Kihyun, don't take this the wrong way, but take it as a compliment.” Kihyun nodded, still finishing up cutting the vegetable he took from the younger. Changkyun felt gutsy, going straight for the kill. “You're really attractive when you cook.”

“Oh, um, thank you I guess.” Kihyun felt embarrassed, not handling compliments very well. It was true that he could be stuck up or overly confident, but when it came to compliments, it was a whole different story. But for the younger to sort of hit on Kihyun took him by surprise. “That came out of nowhere.”

Changkyun moved closer, making the brunette stop and look up to meet his gaze. He could see something fire in the younger’s eyes as if it also seemed to put Kihyun in a trance. Changkyun slowly puts an arm around Kihyun’s waist, softly pulling him closer. “Very attractive,” Changkyun repeated.

Kihyun subconsciously licked his lips, slowly dropping the knife on the cutting board. He knows not to engage in any of the younger’s moves but not being able to have not much contact was eating him alive; he couldn't resist and try to fight against himself. Changkyun leaned in, his hand reaching Kihyun’s cheek and the brunette closed his eyes; loving the touch and leaning into its warm sensation. All Kihyun had to do was to say no, but, he didn't make any attempt to talk. He just waited for Changkyun to touch him, kiss him, to make Kihyun melt into the floor. The soft lips Kihyun had been waiting for meeting Changkyun's; slowly connecting perfectly together, hands moving to the younger’s waist. The taste of peach spread in Kihyun’s mouth, the sweet soda Changkyun drank before had made the kiss better (as weird as it sounded to him). It was something different that Kihyun had never experienced, the feeling almost making him feel dizzy. The touches between the two were slow and soft, relishing the moment as they hadn't done anything romantic in years. Although Kihyun only wanted to be friends, there was a strong attraction to the other, as it tugged him hard. Even though he tried to take the new relationship slow, had it been too late to try to start it? He'd always come back to the same situation of being close to the younger that was it too late even to try and restart from the beginning? Should he have just continued the relationship with only kissing and the things couples and no sex, just proceed from there?

Kihyun opened his mouth, and Changkyun took the opportunity to slide his tongue in the other's mouth, moaning at the almost forgotten sensation. Their lips practically dance together, perfectly molding as they kissed softly. The brunette tugs on Changkyun’s hoodie, moving closer to deepen the kiss and until there was no space left between them. His hands were reaching under the other's sweater to touch his bare skin, hot to the touch. Changkyun moans, hitting Kihyun with reality, slightly moving away from the younger as he covers his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Sorry.” Changkyun is the first to speak up, licking his lips then biting them. “I just couldn't help myself.”

“No, it's okay. I guess I couldn't help myself too. My mind just went on like automatic since we've done it many times.”

Yikes. Kihyun didn't mean to say it like that, but he couldn't take it back now. It acted like he had no feeling towards what they just did and made it seem like since they kissed a lot, it was on instinct.

Changkyun just nodded his head, and turned to the cutting board on the counter, grabbing the knife to continue.

“Listen. Changkyun, I hope you know that-”.

“Kihyun, it's okay. Don't overthink because it's not healthy for you.” Changkyun cut him off and smiled, yet the older knew there was something hidden within his expression. “Let's continue cooking okay?”

Kihyun sighed and nodded against his will, still not buying the youngers full emotion. He stood there, watching Changkyun put the cut vegetables in the pot.

“Hey, would it be alright if I gave you a hug?” Kihyun spoke up, making Changkyun turn his attention towards him, arching an eyebrow. “Just to calm me down I guess.”

Changkyun cooed, holding out his arms and Kihyun stood back.

“Well, put the knife down first.” Kihyun laughed, making the other do the same and put the sharp object down. He tried again, and the older moved closer to wrap his hand around the younger, nuzzling against his sweater. Changkyun felt so warm and comforting, putting the older at ease, feeling the black-haired tighten his grip.

“Don't worry Kihyun, just breathe.” Changkyun patted the older’s hair, making Kihyun feel like the younger one. The brunette sighed softly, wondering what he could do and how he could control his feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED (PERSONAL THINGS) AND YOU HAVE TO READ THIS NOTE I'M SHOOK! Do you guys remember when Changkyun was asking Wonho for help on his feelings towards Kihyun, and Changkyun said Kihyun's name was Ron? Well, in their recent fansign, Minhyuk commented that Kihyun likes Harry Potter he likes Ron Weasley and also said to Minhyuk that his English name is Ron, DID I JUST PREDICT THE FUTURE OR LIKE WHAT THE HELL????
> 
> Here are the links if ya'll are curious: 
> 
> Minhyuk saying it at the fansign - https://twitter.com/hyungwonope/status/980269310433050625  
> The actual fact - https://www.instagram.com/p/BhCV0HTBJ34/?hl=en&taken-by=yookihyunfacts

Kihyun and Changkyun awkwardly sat on the younger’s white couch in the living room, watching another movie to mask the silence that had come between them; after the incident in the kitchen, their conversation had decreased. Having finished making the Korean chicken soup about an hour ago, they had settled down, sitting at the armrest, leaving quite enough space between the pair. The sky outside had started to darken from the sun going down; the television was the only thing that illuminated the room. It had been a while since they talked; something as small as a pin could fall onto the floor and could be heard even through the noises coming from the television; which seemed like it was doing the talking for the both of them. The leaves outside blowing in the wind, and the occasional car that drove by were the only other noises.

“Did you want to stay here? It’s getting late.” 

Changkyun was the first to break the silence, the older turning his head at the source of the voice to the left of him. He looks outside, the sky now dark as the only light were the street lights. Kihyun took out his phone, checking the time that read nine and estimating the time it would take him to get home, knowing that he would have to walk which made it longer.

“Are you sure?” Changkyun nodded his head, making the older sigh and lean back into the couch. “Sorry about that, I didn’t think we would hang out for this long.”

“It’s okay; it’s nice to have some company. I rarely have anyone here. Other than Jooheon and Minhyuk it's just me.” The younger smiled, getting off the couch and disappearing down the hall before the other had something to say. He didn’t want to stay as he felt like intruding when the older wasn’t, but he didn’t want to go home either because of how cold and late it was; it seemed as if his mind told him to play safe and stay indoors. With the movie now forgotten, the older stood up and stretched, feeling a little better to walk around Changkyun’s house with ease, but still considerate of his privacy. The black-haired comes out again, handing Kihyun a folded towel with clothes within it, questioning the older further.

“What’s this for?” Changkyun chuckled at how clueless Kihyun looked, the way his head tilted was too cute.

“To take a shower and change into something. We’ve been out all day, and if you are staying it feels weird to sleep in jeans at stuff, plus it'll make you feel refreshed for bed.”

“Oh,” Was all the other was able to say, unsure if he fully wrapped his head around the idea. To take a shower and where he would have to take his clothes off made him question the whole idea. But, Kihyun had to tell himself he was beginning to overthink everything and just smiled, thanking the younger. Might as well take a shower to get the gross feeling of going out off his body, from walking around almost everywhere with the younger made him sweat more from moving around a lot than he did at the student council office. Changkyun nodded his head, his steps going towards the kitchen and Kihyun made his way to where he believed the bathroom was; any idea was stopping his feet, and he turned around. “Hey, is it alright to use the shampoo and stuff?”

“Yeah, go for it, I don’t mind.”  
_

Kihyun came out of the shower, poking his head out as his ears turned red at what was wearing; Changkyun’s shirt and shorts made him feel as if he needed more clothes on him in front of the other. Not only to mention, but he also didn't have his pajamas, so it felt a little uncomfortable. But being enveloped in the other’s scent, Kihyu didn’t know what to think except how he's covered in Changkyun's scent. Slowly walking out and into the living room with his other clothes folded neatly in his hands, the brunette spots Changkyun on the floor with a video game starting up. Hearing the soft patting of Kihyun’s feet hitting the hardwood floor, the black-haired turns around, his eyes looking the other from head-to-toe. The younger smiles at the sight, making Kihyun know that it was on purpose to give him these specific clothes.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you in shorts before. It’s weird.”

“It feels awkward.” Kihyun places his clothes on the couch, taking a spot next to Changkyun on the floor with his back against the front of the sofa. “What are you doing now?”

“Playing a game. Want to give it a try?” Changkyun hands him a controller as Kihyun grabs it with an odd look on his face. The older never really played games, so he wasn’t great at it, always working on things that needed to get finished; but now that the brunette had more time whenever he was with Changkyun, Kihyun never realized how much fun he had so why stop now.

“How do I play?” 

Changkyun pressed the start button and smiled. “You’ll find out when you start and get used to the controls.”

Kihyun just nodded his head nervously, eyes focusing on the television like the other did and decided just to play along; and for the past hour and thirty minutes, the pair spends their time laughing like idiots or fun arguing over the game. The first couple of minutes having Changkyun correcting Kihyun, and many deaths leading to replaying the whole level. The younger taught the brunette basic controls but soon couldn’t get the hang of it, forcing the pair to play all the way from the beginning to get used to how the game worked. And once he did, it was continually joking and loud laughing at random accidents or competitions that ended up with Changkyun winning (which Kihyun wasn’t very fond of). Working together on many levels that had two player parts to get goodies, had the two argue a little at how the puzzle was supposed to work and to be solved. But in the end, it had them bubbling with excitement and the younger making random noises, going to the next level when they finished one, having a marathon until Kihyun was able to get the hang of the controls. He didn’t think he would have this much fun with Changkyun, thinking to himself that he was happy that their relationship changed. To Changkyun’s dismay, Kihyun was now beating him at races and seemed to go in the lead instead of falling behind. 

When it hit eleven at night, Kihyun felt a heavy weight on his right shoulder, looking to the side through his contagious laughter. He saw Changkyun, most likely passed out from the marathon of levels and the older felt like he should go to bed as well. Kihyun smiled and carefully turned off the television with the remote, gently taking Changkyun off his shoulder to go and turn the console off as well. Kihyun walked back to the younger, picking him up with all his strength and placing him on the couch, grabbing a blanket that was close to him. The brunette didn’t want to go in Changkyun’s room to put him on the bed, nor did he want to search around the house for another blanket (not wishing to roam), he decided to crash on the couch as well, awkwardly laying beside him. Changkyun’s features were much softer in his sleep, the peaceful look and satisfaction of a good day ending. It was hard to imagine the younger was the same person who used to terrorize the older, but here he was out like a light with his chest slowly rising. Kihyun honestly wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Changkyun; and with that idea, the older soon figured out his feelings that he kept denying. Another small smile made its way on his face, mentally chuckling to himself at the finding. He now honestly felt the connection between Changkyun and himself.  
_

Changkyun woke up, hours later to the bright light of the sun pouring in from the opened drapes slowly trying to cover his face. He feels the weight of something on his waist, looking down at whatever it was that had him firmly tight to something until it hit him. In his now conscious state, he looks at the brunette that had been cuddling up to Changkyun for who knows how long to the younger, unsure how to feel about the sight in front of him. Happy, content, surprised, tears of joy and a slight awkwardness on how to get up without waking the other were the many emotions he had within him. The younger couldn’t get over at how lucky his day had gone yesterday, thinking about going to the liquor store and purchasing a lotto ticket he felt so blessed. The older sifted in his sleep, cuddling closer to Changkyun’s soft and warm body, making it harder for the black-haired to move. Although he didn’t want to, Changkyun shook Kihyun’s shoulder lightly, ushering him to wake up.

“Kihyun, it’s time to get up now.” The younger looked up at the clock that read six-fifteen in the morning. “Kihyun-ie~. Wake up~.”

With a low, unsatisfied grunt, the brunette slowly opened his eyes to the bright light and the face of Changkyun which quickly woke him up. Looking down to see his arms wrapped around the younger, pulling them back in an instant and a nervous chuckle. 

“Sorry about that. It was comfortable and warm I got carried away.” 

“Yeah, it’s alright. I will admit I am pretty soft if I say so myself." Changkyun batted his eyes, making the other roll his eyes and push him gently.

"Very funny." Kihyun stands up, stretching his body as Changkyun from behind him mentally cooed as the brunette's shirt raised up a little. A smirk was meeting Changkyun's lips, satisfied with the small view he was given in the morning. Waking up to Kihyun cuddling next to him, and now seeing some of Kihyun's shirt go up a little and showing some bare skin while he was in shorts, was a pretty great start. "I didn't mean to stay over but, thank you so much for letting me crash here so late. I had a lot of fun too; I'm glad I decided to stay over.”

“Well, even if you did go outside to walk home, I wouldn’t let you since it was pretty late outside.”

Kihyun chuckled, moving his feet to the kitchen to get some water. The younger walked down the small hall and turned into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The only thing that the brunette was not afraid to go into was the fridge, deciding to cook for the other as a thank you. 

Within a few minutes, Changkyun comes out of the bathroom changed into clothes more suited for the outside with black pants and a black long sleeve shirt with thin white stripes going down; Kihyun would be lying if he said Changkyun didn’t look attractive at that moment. 

“Oh wow, you’re cooking some food. Shall I let the master do his work?” 

“Very funny, you can help by cutting up some vegetables.” Kihyun smiled, pointing the cutting board with some vegetables on top and Changkyun happily obliges. The brunette never thought he would be cooking with Changkyun ever in his lifetime, always believing that he and the younger would never be on the right terms and instead, end his high school year with someone on his list of not good people. But, here he was with the troublemaker, who still gave him a mess that ended in Kihyun’s hands one way or another. Kihyun for the life of him, couldn’t wrap around how his relationship with other changed, it was such a mystery and a roller coaster of many things; he couldn’t stop thinking about the issue.

“Hyung, pay attention,” Changkyun pointed to the pan, snapping Kihyun out of his thoughts as his head whipped around to what was in front of him. He frantically stirred the contents, worried he might have burned his dish, turning down the heat just a little. “You were scaring me cause you stopped moving and stared into space. It was a fascinating sight to see.”

“I’m glad you find that amusing,” Kihyun said sarcastically, this time making sure not to take his eyes off whatever he was making. Changkyun laughed, continuing to cut the vegetables the way Kihyun liked them. The younger felt like he was the other’s boyfriend, and if days were like this with some days waking up in his arms, cooking beside Kihyun, laughing and hanging out, Changkyun would want nothing more than to have this happen every day.  
_

“He’s not here today?” Sunday had passed with nothing eventful, and the day went by as Monday rolled around, only to find that Kihyun wasn’t there at school. The younger was standing in front of Hyungwon’s desk who had taken up his as well as Kihyun’s duties; which the older wasn’t very fond of either. Interesting, the younger had thought it was practically Kihyun’s life to make sure he made it to school, especially every day for that matter. The brunette didn’t show any signs of being sick and the pair were having a good that Changkyun didn’t notice anything odd. There were no text messages either, and the black-haired was wondering if should worry or not. “Do you know why or did he call in?”

“Not that I know of, which is strange for him. He usually texts or calls the reason why which is rare but, this time he didn’t say anything.”

“Hm, thanks Hyungwon, I’ll probably call him to see what’s up.”

“Sure, and by the way, your friend Minhyuk, I’ve been seeing him around a lot lately,” Changkyun gulps, wishing that if Minhyuk were right next to him, the younger would hit the silver-haired boy. “Tell if he wants to hang out he can. It feels like he’s stalking me, but I couldn’t be wrong.”

“Sure, I’ll be sure to tell him.”

Changkyun pulls off a smile, walking out of the student council room with a nervous look on face, embarrassed by how Minhyuk could have made himself more evident than he already is. The younger took out his phone, jogging to the boy's bathroom and checking his phone for any message, only for there to be none at all. Changkyun went to his contacts, seeing Kihyun’s name pop onto the screen, pushing Changkyun to press the green call button. Shaking slightly and possibly sweating for who knows why the reason is, soon taps his finger on what could end his life right then and there. Slowly placing the device against his ear, Changkyun waits for the phone to be picked up, only for there to have nothing, going to voicemail. It rings, so Kihyun’s phone isn’t dead (or possibly silent), but still, the older doesn’t pick up the phone. Another call, waiting for the dial tone and still, leads Changkyun to the same spot he was in moments ago. No answer. Changkyun looked down at his phone, Kihyun’s name sitting on the screen and he stares for who knows how long. He doesn’t know where the brunette lives either, leaving him with nothing to do to find the older. Soon planning to give up, Changkyun’s phone flashes for an incoming call, Kihyun’s name popping on the screen; and the black-haired believe he just had a heart attack.

“Hello?!” The younger frantically spills out as he presses the answer button, making Kihyun on the other line to laugh. Great, Changkyun thinks to himself.

“I’m guessing you’re wondering why I’m not there today.”

“Well, I don’t know what else I would be calling about if you weren't here. You’re not sick are you?” 

“No, it’s nothing like that. I just needed to make things clear with someone, but it ended up not so well.”

Changkyun tilts his head, leaning against one of the sinks. “Sounds like EunJung.”

Kihyun sighs into the phone and the younger knows he hit a bullseye. “Yeah, I told EunJung not to bother you anymore because I happened to bump into her at a coffee shop while I was, of course, getting coffee.” Changkyun nods his head even though the other can’t see and Kihyun continues. “So, we talked as I didn’t realize how much time passed but all I know is that whatever I was saying didn’t sit well with her.” 

“What-what did she say?” Changkyun probes, wondering if it’s too much to ask.

“I cleared up the thing about us dating as asking about our relationship has nothing to do with her, and she was stepping over personal and private grounds.” Another great, Changkyun thought, wishing that Kihyun would go with it. “However, she wants to meet up to talk further, and I think I might go.”

Changkyun choked, covering his mouth as he held back a scream. “Are you serious?”

“I wish I was.”

Changkyun sighed, looking down at the tile floor. “Are you comfortable with that? You sound like you don’t want to. Don’t force yourself Kihyun.”

“Well, I’m doing this for you more than myself. I mean, after my talk with EunJung today she did seem a little off but truthfully, I don’t want you to keep thinking about this. I want you to have a peace of mind as well as myself.”

“Wow Kihyun, that’s- thank you. I didn’t think you cared that much.”

Changkyun could hear a chuckle on the other end, putting a smile on his face. “Of course, it’s because now we’re-” Kihyun stops himself, and Changkyun thinks it’s the same word he always hears. Friends. “We’re much closer now.”

Another tilt of the younger’s head, thinking about Kihyun’s word choice. By this, Changkyun starts to believe Kihyun has changed his viewpoint on the relationship honestly. 

“Can you take me out of school hyung?” The question throws of the older, a switch of the topic but, goes along to end the previous discussion. 

“No, I’m still coming to school. I can’t skip just over a long conversation.”

Changkyun pouts. “No fair.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I've been writing this chapter and it's pretty long so that's what I've been working on. There's a lot going on in this chapter so hehe. I believe there will be three or two more chapters coming so it's almost to the end!

A few days had passed, and Changkyun started to notice something odd about Kihyun’s behavior, and the way how he began to act extremely nervous as if something was going to jump out at him. The younger tried his best to make Kihyun smile and laugh to get his mind off of whatever was on his mind, which he did, but it always ended up with the brunette still looking a bit freaked out. No matter what Changkyun did, Kihyun wouldn't get his mind off of what seemed to take most of his focus. It was Saturday now, and Changkyun texted the other, seeing if Kihyun had any plans, which he still was waiting for a response back. The black-haired didn’t know what to think anymore. Should he go and call Kihyun again or would that make him look too needy? It did dawn on Changkyun that Kihyun has yet to meet with EunJung, and that could be the reason why the older seemed so nervous since he would have to meet her face to face. But, if that was the case, why didn’t Kihyun tell the younger instead of hiding it? It was his problem too, so Kihyun should be more open. Changkyun sighed loudly, laying on the couch as the television was background noise to make him feel less lonely; wishing that someone could keep him company, specifically Kihyun. The younger still didn't know where the older lived, so going to his house was out of the question. 

He had been trying his best to contact Kihyun all day but ended with no luck, as well as his two friends, Jooheon and Minhyuk, only leading him back to square one. If Changkyun knew the day was going to be this boring and uneventful, he would have planned for something to do or go somewhere. The television served no other purpose but noise, and after playing video games with Kihyun, it didn't seem to be as much fun. The younger sighed, checking his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time, nothing changing except notifications from YouTube on videos that his favorite subscribers posted and Twitter notifications. 

Changkyun sat up, deciding to head out the door and take his mind off of things that seemed to be flooding his mind at the moment. He wanted something to comfort him and believed a coffee shop would ease his mind, melting away most of his worries. The younger grabs a jacket that laid next to him on the couch, taking his house keys and leaving the small building, walking to the nearest coffee shop. The sky was soon losing its red, orange and purple colors as the sun slowly descended, painting the sky with blackness and the illuminating moon. The small breeze was somewhat comforting to say the least, still placing his hands inside his pockets. 

Moments later he reached the small coffee shop, stepping inside as the bell rung to signalize customers coming either in or out. The warmth of the place was soothing, the air thick with the smell of fresh coffee brewing. The shop wasn’t too packed, having about ten or fifteen people at the most scattered around either in line or seated at tables. Getting in behind the customer in front of him and buying a cup, Changkyun successfully takes an empty spot in a booth near the corner of the shop, sitting on the comfortable fake leather, taking a sip of the perfectly tasted drink, but jumping at how hot it was. Thinking about not wanting to burn his taste buds, the younger places the cup on the table, letting its warmth take away the cold numbness of his hands.

“Well, I can’t tell you that.” A familiar voice seemed to be behind Changkyun, too much to his liking that he didn’t dare turn around. “But, what is it that you wanted to talk about since it's getting late and we've got nothing settled. I agreed coming here to establish an agreement but, it seems all you’re doing is questioning my relationship with Changkyun.”

Upon hearing his name, Changkyun’s ears carefully listened to the conversation, knowing that behind him was Kihyun talking to EunJung. The younger didn’t see the pair when he walked in, and just the timing on coming over to the coffee shop was something else. He put himself in an awkward position if the pair looked and saw the younger close to them, thinking how Changkyun could be spying on them.

“Oh come on, I haven’t seen you in such a long time, I want to know more about you.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you need to know about Changkyun’s life, do you? Leave him out of this.”

The redhead chuckles. “Please Kihyun, he looks so fascinated with that he said he was your boyfriend. Obviously, his life has something to do with yours, am I right?”

Kihyun sighs, shifting his seat as it makes a small noise. Changkyun hated not saying anything except being nosy, wishing that he could back up the older. Curiosity killing the cat, the black-haired stands, taking a seat not too far, but able to hear their conversation through the chatter of other customers, a view where he could see the movements of the pair. With everyone’s chit-chatting like background noise to Changkyun, he listened carefully to what was said next.

“That doesn’t convince me EunJung.” Kihyun folded his arms, taking out his phone from his pocket to check it, and the girl slowly puts it down for him.

“That’s not polite to look on your phone while we are talking.” The redhead smiled, and Kihyun silently obliged, putting the device back into his pocket. “May I ask what you like about Changkyun then?”

“Well, there’s a lot of this that I like about him,” Kihyun stated, making Changkyun almost go red just from hearing that. “He’s funny, always trying to make me laugh whenever he notices there's something off with me, Changkyun also helps me out, and he worries about a lot about me as much as I do him. He is cute, I’ll give him credit for that, and there are some things I’m not willing to share because our relationship is private.”

Changkyun had a feeling the older was talking about their sexual encounters, embarrassed but slightly proud of himself that Kihyun honestly liked the younger’s touches and kisses. EunJung touched Kihyun’s hand naturally, as if there was nothing behind the gesture, her fake smile running across her face ear to ear sicked Changkyun.

“Kihyun, have you been with a woman before?” Changkyun turned his head quickly in their direction, rage building up inside of him. He knew where she was getting at and he didn't like it one bit. The hand on the coffee cup tightened without Changkyun's knowledge, staring at the pair.

“Um, only once.” Kihyun smiled nervously, looking to the side. "But, it was something personal, and I didn't like it."

“Hm, would you want to try with me? I bet I could change your mind.”

Kihyun blinked, confused and shocked at the random question he was thrown at, taking his hand back away quickly. He gulped, unsure how he should reply, looking to the side once again as if he wanted just to leave. Changkyun stood up and walked over, coming between them, and it surprised Kihyun, filling up his mind with more questions. The older didn’t know how long Changkyun had been inside or for that matter, where the younger just come from; but relieved that he wouldn't have to be near EunJung anymore.

“Changkyun?! What are you doing here? How did you even-?”

"I'm sorry EunJung, Kihyun is taken.” Changkyun ignored the older, eyes piercing the woman as he grabbed Kihyun and shielded him by standing in front, protecting him in a way. 

“Well, I see it is insulting how you barge into our conversation, and take away the person I am speaking with, acting as if you can. Kihyun only sees you as a cute friend from what I’ve heard. He told me that you two aren’t dating so, you need to get your little fantasy out of your head.”

Kihyun poked out from behind Changkyun. “Um...”

Changkyun, hearing enough, grabs Kihyun’s wrist, pulling him into his chest and kissing him hard. The action surprises everyone inside, the attention now entirely on the both of them that go unnoticed except for EunJung who looks around nervously. Kihyun held into Changkyun, feeling the younger’s soft lips against his, a feeling he had grown to love with each time they kissed as the almost forgotten feeling comes back to him. Changkyun tilted Kihyun’s head with his hand to deepen the kiss, pouring his emotions for the other feel. And Kihyun evidently felt something different within the tight embrace, electricity running through him and the way Changkyun moved his lips was different than the other times.

Changkyun broke away, leaving Kihyun breathing heavily as he looked at the younger with glassy, half-lidded eyes. Soon, he realized that everyone inside was staring at them as he looked around, and most of the people inside ended up whooping and hollering. Kihyun hid in Changkyun's chest, embarrassed by the attention of everyone. 

“Listen EunJung, I don't know what you're up to but let me tell you this. Kihyun is mine, and only mine.” Kihyun’s eyes widened, looking up and meeting his eye level. “I hope everyone hears this. This man right here, Yoo Kihyun is my boyfriend, and I love him.” 

“Changkyun…” 

The younger dragged the brunette out of the coffee shop, leaving EunJung to look away without saying anything else, the fresh air hitting them as they walked down the street ways. Kihyun’s heart beat quickly, his face still flushed and heated from the incident, despite how cold it was outside. The pair stops about three blocks down from the shop, Changkyun loosening the tight grip on Kihyun’s hand (which was unknown to both of them from the intensity of the events) and pushed back his hair, sighing heavily as the older looked down. 

“So, thanks for saving me back there. I didn’t know you were there but, thanks.”

“Goddammit, Kihyun! You’re such a fucking idiot!” Changkyun turned to face the older, yelling in his face and it shocked Kihyun once again. The brunette never saw such anger from the younger, and it honestly made him scared. Cursing at him with the full intent of doing so, and it towards him. “Are you dumb cause you don't get it, do you?”

Kihyun stuttered, unable to speak as he didn't expect such an outburst. The older did feel his heart hurt from the younger's choice of words and wanted to say something back to him. “Listen, Changkyun-”

“No Kihyun, you listen to me because that’s all I have been doing. I’ve been listening to your bullcrap, and I’m going to say something this time.” Changkyun pointed, and the older particularly didn't like the informality, but he let the younger continue. If Kihyun said something, it would get ignored anyway, and by determining Changkyun's tone; he was serious. “You don't seem to get it. Do you know what you're doing hurts me? It's has been for like the past two or three months! You’re so oblivious I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long with your attitude, and I'm surprised at how I did pull through. You confuse me, and it feels like you’ve been playing me all this time. And, yes, before you say something, I played you in the beginning but, now it seems like you’re doing the same to me except, unintentionally. But, that EunJung girl was going to manipulate you and force you not be gay, possibly turning you into something you don’t want to be. She's targeting you cause you don't know anything! All those times I tried to show you these signs, but instead, you always called me your friend. I know that this both our first time with all this love or sex thing but fuck Kihyun, you’re so smart, but when it comes to this, you’re such an idiot; you’re so oblivious!”

Kihyun looked down, biting his lip as he shifted his feet as Changkyun breathed a sigh from all of his talking. He didn't expect any of this to spill out of Changkyun’s mouth but, the older doesn't say anything, instead just avoided eye contact. He felt ashamed of himself, for hurting Changkyun and not even knowing cause he was so blind than Kihyun thought he was; he didn’t have a lot of experience with love and feelings, or relationships. It was all cause of Kihyun and his stubbornness, his idiocy. All the times Changkyun had kissed him, he kissed back and pulled away like it was forbidden and that he forgot he shouldn't be doing so. Kihyun did think of it as letting out sexual frustration but, with all the other hints he should have been more aware; and if he were, he possibly wouldn’t be here being yelled at under the night sky and in the street.

Changkyun sighed, turning his heel and started walking without saying anything, making Kihyun decide if he should follow him or not. With the younger turning his back on the brunette pained Kihyun, feeling what Changkyun most likely had been feeling for so long. Kihyun slowly followed behind the black-haired, looking at his back, thoughts filling up his mind. Kihyun saw how angry Changkyun got at what he said, and the way he stood up for him. The intense fire in Changkyun’s eyes as he told off EunJung, standing tall and protecting him, but the pain that rested when the younger poured out his feelings. Kihyun thought to himself that, did he honestly overlook everything around him, leaving Changkyun to become hurt and struggle with the pain for a month? Was he there for Changkyun physically, but not mentally and emotionally? The happiness that Changkyun showed covered his true emotions towards the older as deep down he was suffering.

They arrive at Changkyun’s doorstep, and the younger opens the door, stopping to turn and look at Kihyun.

“Look Kihyun, what I said inside the coffee shop was true. I honestly and genuinely love you. But, I want to end it here. I just can’t handle it anymore.”

Kihyun blinked rapidly, shocked and sad at what Changkyun was saying. “But that makes no sense! If you so call love me, then why do you want to end our friendship?”

“Because of that! You only think of me as a friend!”

“How do you know what I feel Changkyun?! You never once asked how I felt, I was the one who asked what our relationship was weeks before!”

“Kihyun, you're smart, attractive, always social and hardworking and caring and you have a great personality. The whole package but, I can’t be with you if you only see me as a friend when you’re obviously in denial. I heard you telling EunJung that I’m funny and caring and cute, but not once did you say you loved or even liked me. Hell, you even denied being my boyfriend, so what does that say to me?”

“Cause I wanted to go slowly, and grow a new relationship with you! I truly did want something more!”

“Then why didn’t you tell me Kihyun!” Changkyun stepped forward, making Kihyun step back and stop. The younger’s eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to come down. Not now the black-haired thought, he didn’t want to look frail in front of the other. “Tell me instead of making me believe that we were friends. I tried so hard for you to see because I felt that if I said something you would think I was joking. Like the time when we were cooking, I called you attractive, and you saw it as nothing more, and even when I kissed you, you didn’t get it.”

“Changkyun,” Kihyun said softly, placing his hand on the youngers cheek to lift up his head. Locking eyes with each other, Changkyun could see the pain and regret in Kihyun’s eyes, almost as if he was going to cry as well. “I’m sorry. I’ve hurt you so much I hate myself for it. I unintentionally hurt you physically, mentally, and emotionally while I hanged around you with a smile on my face while you hid your sad emotions through your laughs and jokes. And yes, call me dumb, oblivious, an asshole, bastard or whatever, cause I truly do deserve it. The man you want, Yoo Kihyun, seems like this isn't him standing here in front of you, but instead, it's the asshole or idiot. I was so in denial about my feelings that they felt it was only built upon sex and anger when over time, it had changed, but I still didn’t see through everything. But, I’m not lying when I say I do want something more, honestly Changkyun. I never thought I'd say this to you but, I truly can't be away from you. If you are, I start to feel lonely, and I love your company.”

“Y-you do? You wanted us to be something more?”

Kihyun looked down and nodded, placing his hands in his pockets. “Of course. Yeah, I hated your guts and strongly disliked the way you were towards me, but I realized you started to grow on me. As much as I hate to say, maybe that video was a good thing cause it was a weird way for us to get together. Over time, I realized how much of a person you were and especially how Minhyuk cared for you, standing up for you that one time. When you cried, it showed that you were a person, and especially a great one if your friend stood up for you without you saying anything. But, yes, I do want something more between us.”

Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s wrist, pulling him inside and closed the door, pressing the older against it. Kihyun yelped, grabbing Changkyun’s arms in surprise and felt the familiar warmth on his lips. After the exchange of misunderstandings, it felt so right kissing the other than it did before, finally able to let out everything. The way Changkyun’s mouth moves fluidly against Kihyun’s, the soft and hot touches that had traveled under the older’s shirt, and the little noises that emitted. It was the sweet, slow kisses that made Kihyun melt into Changkyun again, and the way he was touched made it seem as if he could break soon. The younger broke the kiss, his lips trailing down Kihyun’s neck, sucking on his skin. 

Kihyun moaned, his hands in Changkyun's hair, tugging and brushing his fingers in the soft black locks. “Wait, Wait, Changkyun let me breathe for a second.”

“That’s all I have been doing, waiting.”

Kihyun was lifted up, making him yelp and laugh as the other struggled to lift him over his shoulder. He held on tight as Changkyun carried the older to the bedroom, bumping into the wall slightly from the excitement and not ever carrying anyone. He opened the door, laying Kihyun on the bed and crawled on top of him.

“This feels so weird to be finally able to convey my feelings to you.” Changkyun giggles as his ears go red, making the older coo. He looked too adorable at the moment and Kihyun wanted to tackle him. “Doing this in a bed instead of sneaking around after or during school. About to make love to you.”

Now it was Kihyun’s turn to get embarrassed. “Make love?” The older didn't expect to hear those words, showing the brunette Changkyun’s affection towards him. It wasn't sex anymore; it was now lovemaking. 

Changkyun nodded. “Well, I do love you now right?” 

The younger smiled, reaching his hand to touch Kihyun’s face, taking in the moment of the older underneath him. Kihyun stared back, leaning into his touch and Changkyun slowly lowered his face down and kissed him. The usual soft kisses melt Kihyun into the bed, easing his nerves and worries. 

“I love you too Changkyun.” Kihyun smiled softly, not afraid to admit what was hiding deep within him. A small, cute giggle emitted from the younger, making Kihyun smile at the reaction. "Aw, you're so cute when you act like that!"

"I'll show you different," Changkyun smirked.

The black-haired reached for Kihyun’s belt, unbuckling it and throwing it somewhere across the room. The next article of clothing was his pants and threw them across the room, leaving Kihyun in his underwear and his tan sweater. 

“Leave your sweater on; it makes YOU look cute.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Changkyun laughed, caressing Kihyun’s bare leg, stopping at his thigh and the hem of his oversized sweater. Now that the both of them had all the time in the world, the younger could take his sweet time teasing the other. Changkyun lightly grazed the older’s clothed erection, Kihyun exhaling a needy moan. The black-haired smirked, pressing harder against Kihyun’s boxers, slowly rubbing it. He then proceeded to continue licking Kihyun’s neck, the hot breath of the other and the brushing of lips. It was warm to the touch as it made contact, hands running through Kihyun’s hair as the kisses and now sucking became quicker, urgent, and harder to leave purple marks against the brunette’s skin. 

“I want everyone to know that you are mine Kihyun.”

“Changkyun, stop that because you're embarrassing me.”

“All the more fun to continue then.”

Kihyun tugged on Changkyun’s shirt, pulling it up to take it off and the younger did so, throwing it across the room. The older has seen Changkyun’s bare chest before, but he couldn't get the tingly feeling inside him, reaching out to touch him. Changkyun reached further up, under Kihyun’s tan sweater as his hand grazed the older’s nipples. Rubbing against the sensitive nub, as he watched the other’s reaction; the way he arched his back as his hands clenched the sheets underneath him. The younger continued with his teasing as he used the other hand to take off his pants, also throwing them without any care as he pressed his groin against the others. Both moan loudly, not having to hold it in since they weren't anywhere public, they could be as loud as they wanted. 

Changkyun stopped, making the other whine and the younger smirked, an idea popping into his head. 

“I'll be right back.” Changkyun kissed Kihyun’s lips, moving off the bed and exiting the room. The older listened carefully for any sounds; the only thing to be heard was his erratic breathing. Kihyun soon sees Changkyun come back inside with something in his hand, the room too dark for him to see. 

“What's that?”

Changkyun only smiled, making the other shiver by the hidden meaning. “You'll see.”

The younger placed the object on the nightstand, and crawled on top of Kihyun, kissing him. The kiss made Kihyun forget everything such as his worries, anything but Changkyun at the moment they were sharing. Changkyun moved his hand to the nightstand to touch the object, and then graze his fingers against Kihyun’s skin.

The older shivered, arching his back as he felt Changkyun’s cold touch trailing up his thigh. A cold, yet tingly sensation running up his body, then quickly replaced with Changkyun’s warm mouth, his tongue following the trail he left. The mixing temperature of hot and cold created an unusual feeling, making Kihyun’s mind go wild, a little bit dizzy once again. He didn't expect the younger to initiate this sort of foreplay or teasing, but he indeed liked it.

“Holy shit Changkyun.” Kihyun exhaled heavily, his chest rising up and down. “I've never experienced that before.”

“Well, I'm glad to surprise you then hyung. Obviously, I wasn't able to tease like this at school because we never had time and the cubes would quickly turn to water.”

Changkyun grabs a slightly melted cube, making sure he doesn't accidentally hurt the older and letting his warm hands dissolve the ice cube a little more, placing it against Kihyun’s stomach. A loud whimper mixed moan was falling out of his mouth, eyes closed tightly shut. The younger smirks at the reaction, over the roof at how responsive Kihyun is. Changkyun loved how could dominate the older.

“Think of it as a mini punishment.” Changkyun kisses the spot, licking it up and sucking the area a little bit. “For making me suffer to put loosely.”

The remaining ice cube is put into Changkyun’s mouth, melting some of it in the warm cavern. His hands wrap around the hem of Kihyun’s boxers, pulling it down to see his erection spring free, almost screaming for attention. Changkyun wraps a hand around the hard member, rubbing it up and down, and soon putting his mouth around the tip. Another loud moan escapes from Kihyun’s lungs, not afraid to vocalize, feeling the temperature of cold to hot. The last of the ice cube creating a cooling sensation running through his erection, which was soon replaced by the blossoming heat that slowly spread as Changkyun moved his head.

“Goodness Changkyun. That feels so amazing.” Kihyun’s hand moved to the youngers black hair, tangling his fingertips in the soft locks. Changkyun was setting a steady pace, using his hand to stroke the rest he couldn't fit, licking up the shaft as pre-cum started to drip. The younger licks the tip again, sucking lightly as the moans that spill out of the others mouth is like music to his ears. From highs to lows, it puts Changkyun shaking in pleasure. 

Changkyun chuckled, seeing the older writhing underneath him and moaning uncontrollably. He was never able to witness Kihyun using his vocals since they had to be a little quiet, so the sight was a big turn on for the younger. He released his mouth with a pop, licking up the shaft as he made eye contact with the other, something Kihyun loved. 

“How do you feel Kihyun? Don’t you miss this kind of contact?” Kihyun nodded frantically, arching his back and bucking his hips to show that his lower region still wanted a little more attention. “Very needy indeed.”

Changkyun chuckled, pulling away as it made the older whine. The younger leaned back, resting on his elbows as he signaled the older to come closer and he obliged. The black-haired pointed to his groin, and Kihyun looked down at the clothed erection in front of him; licking his lips as he removed the thin cloth. The older never sucked Changkyun off before but, if made it the other happy then Kihyun himself would be glad to help. He placed his hands on Changkyun’s shaft, slowly moving and putting the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly. The black-haired tilted his head back and let out a deep moan, making Kihyun grow harder at the pleasant sound, working his mouth as he wished for more to come out. The brunette smirked, feeling proud of his actions and sucked deeper, trying to fit as much as he could in his mouth. 

Changkyun’s hand slowly moved to the brunette's hair, gripping his hair and tugging; pushing Kihyun's head down a little roughly. The older didn't complain, keeping his pace steady and looked up to see the other’s reaction. Changkyun locked eyes with Kihyun, loving the view that is being presented in front of him, the way his member disappeared into the other’s mouth and then reappeared. He moaned as the grip on Kihyun’s hair tightened, bucking his hips slightly a few times, not to hurt the other. The moans that Kihyun produced were delicious, enjoying himself as the soft slurping sounds continued. 

“You're enjoying this aren't you hyung?” 

Kihyun removed his skillful mouth, licking his lips as he nodded his head. “I could say the same to you. I truly hated doing such acts with you, but I started to like it.”

“I'm guessing it's after I topped you in the student council,” Changkyun smirked, his confidence rising.

“I guess you could say that.” Kihyun licked upside Changkyun's shaft, his cute sweater paws gripping the bottom as it made the younger coo. 

“Geez, Kihyun-ie, you're so cute, I don't think I've ever seen you this adorable.” Changkyun smiled through his small moans, leaning over to grab Kihyun’s face and kissing him. “My Kihyun.”

The brunette giggled at the attention, gladly kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Changkyun. 

“My Changkyun.” Kihyun smiled, and the black-haired couldn't be happier to hear those words come from the other’s mouth. 

Changkyun nuzzles into the crook of Kihyun’s neck, kissing it and wrapping his arms around the other as well. The soft cloth against his skin was comforting. The younger reached his hand lower towards the brunette’s entrance, rubbing it as Kihyun’s grip tightened on Changkyun’s arms. He grabbed the lube in the nightstand drawer, pouring a good amount on his fingers, warming it up. The younger’s reaches towards the entrance again, slowly inserting as another delicious moan falls out of Kihyun’s mouth. Moving slowly in and out, making it easy not to hurt the other. 

“Another.” Changkyun obliges and stops to tease the other who whines, taking it upon himself to slide on Changkyun’s slender fingers. Kihyun positions his hand on the other’s shoulder, adjusting his position so he could quickly push up and down what was giving him lots of pleasure.

“Wow, you are enjoying this.” Changkyun teased, making Kihyun shoot a weak glare that was meant to scare the other, only to have a look of pleasure, with the same glassy eyes. 

“Oh, shut up.” 

Kihyun threatened (poorly), and it made Changkyun laugh at the attempt, continuing to have the brunette fucking himself the younger’s two fingers. The older sped up the pace as the fingers reached places he didn't even know, going deep in his hot entrance and filled Kihyun up nicely, relishing the feeling he missed. Changkyun inserts a third finger, and Kihyun feels he will unravel soon by the intensity he pounded himself. Sensing this, Changkyun stops which makes Kihyun frown, the younger releasing his fingers with a small wet pop, the empty feeling enveloping the older. 

“Lay down on your stomach for me now hyung.” Kihyun nodded, looking forward to Changkyun’s pleasure he would soon be given. The older complies, laying his stomach on the mattress with his ass in the air. The black-haired slides on a condom, lubricating it and soon aligning it with Kihyun’s entrance; giving his cute ass a small slap. Kihyun gave an arousal whine, glancing behind his shoulder to give the other a pout.

“What?” Changkyun smiled, giving another smack and rubbing the slightly red area to sooth the small sting, leaning down to kiss the left cheek. “You have a cute ass. Everything about you is so cute.”

“I’m guessing that’s a reason you wanted me with my sweater on?” 

Changkyun smiled even more extensive, nodding his head full of joy. “Yup! Are you ready hyung? I’m going to enter now.” 

The older nods his head, and before doing anything, Changkyun rubbed Kihyun’s entrance one last time by coating it with a little more lube just to play it safe, not wanting to hurt the other; who cutely jumped at the unexpected touch. Changkyun then slowly inserted the tip as Kihyun let out a relieved moan, almost shaking at how good it felt even if it was just tip. Inch by inch, the younger slowly pushed until he was all the way in, both of them groaning at not only how great it felt, but also how long they hadn’t had this type of contact. Changkyun waited for a little moment to adjust and until the other gave an okay, which, seconds later Kihyun gave the nod. By the signal, the black-haired began to move, deep moans spilling out as he felt how tight the older was, realization hitting him that it was only his second time topping Kihyun, he had forgotten how good he felt. 

“Faster Kyun,” Kihyun begged, the nickname (first one ever) sending Changkyun through the roof. But even so, the younger wasn’t going to have a quick session with the other; he wanted this moment for them to be slow and meaningful. Changkyun leaned forward, his chest pressing against the others back as he still thrust at a slow, almost agonizing speed; soon whispering in Kihyun’s ear.

“No Kihyun-ie, I want this night between to last longer. I want to you feel how much I’ve been holding back.”

Changkyun held Kihyun’s hips in place as he thrust into him, the small moans dripping from the older’s lips were something he couldn’t get enough of; being able to hear them loud and frequent showed how much Kihyun was enjoying the younger penetrating him. The brunette gripped the sheets in front of him; eyes closed shut as he was in a state of euphoria. 

“Kyun, a little faster.” The older whined again, not seeming to like the steady pace the younger had settled.

Changkyun chuckled, running his fingers through the back of Kihyun’s soft brown locks of hair. “You miss this feeling this much, huh?” Kihyun nodded, the younger stopped his motions, making the other whine for teasing him so much and the lost feeling. Changkyun pulled out, changing his position by laying on his back and letting Kihyun sit on top of him. “If you keep begging, you can control the speed to your liking then.” 

The younger gave a smile through his heavy breathing, grabbing Kihyun’s hips to lift him up just a little. The brunette aligned Chankyun’s still hardened erection with his entrance, slowly entering with both of them moaning once again. Kihyun held onto Changkyun’s chest, moving his hips as he bounced on the other at a pace that hit him in the most delicious of places. It wasn’t that Changkyun was terrible, no, not one bit, Kihyun just liked it fast, and if he came early, he wouldn’t mind going for a second round. As Kihyun worked his hips, Changkyun looked up at the older’s and how stunning he was bouncing on his dick. The way Kihyun's face contorted with pleasure, mouth agape as it keeps spilling out jumbled messes of moans, curses and the other’s name, as well as Kihyun’s bangs that stuck to his forehead, finishing off the beautiful view with the tan sweater that loosely wrapped his body. The sight turned Changkyun on, a mix of cute and sexy of the older that was on top of him, pounding himself on Changkyun’s member. 

The black-haired reached for Kihyun’s dripping cock, stroking it while Kihyun was lost and focused on pleasuring himself, and if he wasn’t already given enough pleasure, he was now by the gentle ministrations on his erection. A whine emitted from the older at now what probably, seemed to be overstimulation, mind dizzy from the speed he was going at the moment. Changkyun’s hands were moving to roam and play with the older’s nipples, the sensation sending electricity up his spine.

“Kyun, I'm coming.” 

Changkyun lowered his hands to Kihyun’s hips, gripping them tightly to move the other faster. Within seconds of pounding into the brunette, the older let out a curse, cumming over his oversized sweater, the other's chest and a small bit of his face too. Changkyun cums soon after, moaning Kihyun’s name in his deep and rich voice. A strong, violent orgasm washes over the brunette, his body shaking and possibly the best one he ever had; always loving how the younger made him feel. Kihyun falls beside the black-haired who gets up to move so that his face at Kihyun’s flaccid and content dick, quickly putting it in his mouth.

“Ch-Changkyun?! Wait! No more, it's too much.”

Changkyun ignored the older’s protest, sucking and licking up the cum from the recent orgasm; moaning around Kihyun’s cock sending the brunette in a state of wanting more or telling the younger to stop. 

“Just let me clean you up hyung.” 

Kihyun moaned at the word, his hand reaching out to tug Changkyun’s hair, as his member started to harden again at the motions of the other; thrusting his hips up into Changkyun’s mouth, not being able to control himself from the pleasure and the sensitivity. The other stopped his motions, licking his lips and the loss made the older whine, actually not wanting Changkyun to stop.

“Why did you pause?”

“You told me to.”

Kihyun shook his head, sweat beating down his face as he moved his forearm up to rest on his forehead, looking up at the ceiling.

“No, keep going. You got me riled up anyways again.”

Changkyun smiled, kissing the tip of Kihyun’s cock and placing small sucks on the side, taking the older into his mouth again and continuing. The brunette’s hands fall from the younger’s hair and arched his back, his throbbing erection being sucked until he could take it no more. A few more bobs of Changkyun working his skillful mouth was starting to make Kihyun release was again, gripping the sheets once more for comfort and support as his knuckles almost turned white; the next orgasm may be more powerful than the last. The black-haired grabs one of Kihyun’s hands, holding it firmly as he takes a long lick up the cock and swirling his tongue around tip. 

“Oh, Kyun, I think I’m going to cum again.”

“You can cum in my mouth.”

Changkyun bobbed his head a view more times, moaning to send the last vibrations through Kihyun’s body, his powerful orgasm to hit him. With one last suck, the older yelled out the other’s name and finally came into Changkyun’s mouth. The black-haired underestimated how much was going down his throat, the liquid seeping out of his mouth a little. He pulled away, a string of cum connected from the now once again flaccid, but satisfied cock to his mouth. Kihyun, who was now breathless and extremely tired and sensitive, looks down with hooded eyes at the site of the younger. 

“Wow,” Kihyun exhales, his mouth dry and hoarse from the moaning and gasping. “That’s a nice sight to see.”

“I could say the same to you.” Changkyun licked the corner of his mouth, leaning over and crawling to Kihyun, placing a soft and gentle kiss. “I love you Kihyun-ie.”

“I love you too Kyun.”

“Gosh, I’m getting all sappy just from hearing you say that.” Kihyun laughed, moaning at his aching muscles, not even wanting to breathe he was so tired. Changkyun nuzzled Kihyun’s neck and kissed him once more, not able to get enough of how much of the other was in front of him. And being able to finally confess how he truly felt, as well as show it fully, he was more than happy. “And you look so cute in that sweater hyung. It was a nice sight to see you all hot and bothered in that oversized garment.”

“You wanted it on and now take it off of me; I’m hot, and I can’t move anymore.” Kihyun pouted, trying his best to lift up his arms. Changkyun giggled at the cute action and removed the sweater, throwing it in a nearby basket. 

“But you need to get up and take a shower hyung. I need to wash the sheets now after our lovemaking actions. We can cuddle on the couch, and you can borrow my clothes again. I like when you wear my clothes.” Changkyun wrapped his arm around Kihyun after tugging on his wrist to position him up, his bare skin hot from all the movements and body to body contact. “Did you like it?”

Kihyun chuckled, kissing Changkyun’s cheek. “I don’t think you need to ask that question. But yes, I loved it in fact and you. I’m feeling cheesy after this.”

“I don’t blame you; we sound disgusting as ever.” The black-haired joked, both laughing and slowly making their way to the bathroom to shower; throwing the sheets in the was as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's here! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! We're moving and I've just had so much personal things at home and sadly, we had no Wi-Fi for a really long time! But, I decided this was going to be the last chapter and thank you so much for those who have left kudos, commented and even just read it! I thank you so so much! The next story I'm doing is a No.Mercy one because I just love that concept and the angst to fluff and how much Changkyun's hyungs love him (also because Shownu wasn't here but the No.Mercy one will make up for it hopefully!) 
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!

As the clothes tumbled and twisted in the wash, Changkyun, and Kihyun shower and cleaned up, both of them changing into comfortable clothes. They both settle on the couch and turn the television on, an action movie filling up the comfortable and relaxing silence. The younger nuzzling his cheek into the other's neck, humming and kissing the soft flesh; warm and a fresh scent of soaps from the recent shower.

“You feeling okay?” Changkyun looks up and smiles; the brunette returns the gesture.

“I feel great. I'm pleased that I'm here with you.” Kihyun leaned down, kissing the tip of Changkyun’s nose. “I never thought I would say that to you but, here we are.”

The pair giggle, cuddling closer together and enjoying each other's company, time seems to go by slowly; they weren't complaining either. After a few moments of relaxing and coming down from their high's, the two go and begin making themselves food, working together as if they had been for awhile (even though it was their second time). Changkyun and Kihyun move around swiftly in the kitchen, cooking up a dish for the two of them: seasoned bulgogi with side dishes, rice and a small bowl of soup. 

“Hyung,” Changkyun calls out as he chops some green onions. “You're attractive when you cook.”

Kihyun laughs a little, shaking head as he stirs the beef. “This again?” 

Changkyun nods, smiling like a goof. 

“Well, at least now, I can do this without much thought.” Kihyun leans in, capturing Changkyun’s lips against his, never getting over the feeling of the soft warmth, one that held many emotions no matter what kind of kiss it was. Changkyun stopped at what he was doing and stiffened up a little, the small gesture never really coming from the older as he never initiated it, surprising the black-haired. The younger closed his eyes and gladly kissed back, relaxing his shoulders and mentally thanking himself for being about the same height with the brunette. The frogs jumped in his stomach at how now Kihyun could kiss him anytime and anywhere; a small smile was tugging against both of their lips, unable to contain their happiness. Both don't have to worry anymore about what the other is feeling and trying their hardest to hold their urges from touching each other, almost devouring one another. The younger felt relieved when he figured it wasn't one-sided, that after his confession, Kihyun didn't walk away or denied even not being attracted to the black-haired, he honestly felt the same as Changkyun. The brunette deepened the kiss, making Changkyun grip the other's shoulder in surprise; Kihyun never really showed being so forward except the first time they had sex, and Changkyun undoubtedly believed that Kihyun has become bolder. The sound of the sizzling beef breaks their kiss, both laughing as they had quickly parted and began to continue cooking. They both knew that they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of each other, acting like a new couple, which was right, were except they seemed a lot more clingy. But truthfully, Changkyun couldn't stop thinking how attractive Kihyun looked when cooking, and also thought to himself that they surely would have to bend Kihyun over the counter one day. After Changkyun finished cutting and putting the vegetables into the pan that the brunette was cooking in, the younger wraps his arms around Kihyun's waist, pressing up against his back. The older smiles, not saying a word and continues, enjoying the company of the other as a satisfied feeling washes over him. They stay like this in silence for a few moments and after about an hour almost to two, the pair put the food on plates and in bowls and head to the living room to eat as they begin to watch a new movie. 

Kihyun organizes the table to fit the food as Changkyun flips through the television for a movie that seems to interest him, not minding what they watch precisely, but the younger feels something for a horror film; even though the other isn't very fond of the genre. 

"What do you want to watch hyung?"

"How about a drama?" 

Changkyun's calm, stoic face turns into a twisted one of disgust, letting a disapproving sound. Kihyun ignores the action and finishes up with placing the food on the table, taking a seat next to the other or now known as his boyfriend. He scoots closer to the boy, shoulders together and begins to eat as the black-hair still has his eye fixated on the screen. 

"You don't want anything scary? We could go for like a thriller which is mostly suspense." Changkyun turns his head to the older, who is now happily eating the food he cooked while the black-haired never took his hand off the remote. "I know you don't want to watch anything that'll make your stomach churn."

"Especially when we're eating."

Changkyun smiles wickedly, his eyes planting on a new thriller that recently was out in theaters; one that he wished he could see with Kihyun. He selects the movie, pressing play and starting it up much to Kihyun's disapproval, groaning and nuzzling into the younger as if to convince him not to play it. Changkyun coos at the other, playing with the Kihyun's hair and using his other hand to take his first bite of the food, melting deliciously in his mouth; Kihyun's food is so delicious that he could even get an orgasm from it. Changkyun holds out a piece of meat on his chopsticks to Kihyun, who happily takes a bite. Changkyun can't get enough of how right it feels, to already act like a couple and enjoy each other's company as if they were already married and lived the domestic life. For the next hour and thirty minutes, the pair watches the film, Kihyun however, against his own will but, preferably have the company of the other, so he doesn't care all that much now. They talk for a little while, the movie doing most of the talking as the pair were too focused on what is going on, the plot pulling them in and also confusing to turn away for one second. As much as Kihyun would like to protest on watching a thriller, he for once was interested in what was going on, fixated at the way the movie seemed to go on with its many tricks, twists, and turns. The last thirty minutes is when they had finished eating all the food, cuddling against each other on the floor as they watched the last bits of the film, and the unveiling of who was behind all the mysterious missing people, and chain letters that were sent to random people in the town. And by the time the credit rolls by, they had fallen asleep close to each other, forgetting about the dishes on the table and the forgotten sheets were already finished washing about an hour ago. If Changkyun accidentally imagined him and Kihyun being together, he would laugh it off and tell himself that it was just a joke and his mind was playing around with him. To think that if the younger didn't take the video and not have Kihyun and him mess around after school, the older would have graduated and never see or talk to Changkyun for possibly many years, or never. Kihyun would go to college and forget about Changkyun as the younger would do the same, still holding that tension and hatred towards each other. If Changkyun had come into school later or Kihyun did his usual duties of patrolling the hallway, the video would have never been shot, and the pair possibly wouldn't be laying next to each other, never would they also hang out and confess their feelings. How one small incident changed their life drastically shocked them both, but in the end, that never regret it.

_

Changkyun wakes up three hours later, laying on the couch with a blanket around him, Kihyun nowhere in sight as the television is turned off, and the dishes were away. Strange, the younger had thought, knowing that the events had happened last night where too vivid to be fake. However, Kihyun would never leave Changkyun without saying anything or disappear altogether, knowing that the older would want to stay with Changkyun and wait until he got up. The black-hair stretches his arms, yawning as he looks around the room once again and everything was so very still and so tranquil that it was almost haunting. Changkyun swings his feet off the couch and onto the cold hardwood floors, walking around and checking the rooms that seemed to look empty, the whole place had no Kihyun. Had Changkyun been dreaming all this? Changkyun panicked, his half-asleep state now fully awake and stumbling across the floors and furniture looking for his phone to call the older, wondering what in the world was going on. He turned on the device, unlocking it and going to his contact, looking for Kihyun's name, and once he had found it, he immediately called, holding the ear to his phone; which sadly went straight to voicemail, the call not reaching through once more. Panic seemed to increase, trying to call again but still gets the same result, now wanting to lay down and cry. It was too early in the morning for this to be happening, and Changkyun just wanted to crawl back into bed and cry, a few small tears streaming his face. It was either what happened last did happen, and Kihyun woke up realizing that he had made a mistake, or it never happened and Changkyun just had a too vivid dream. 

The front door slowly opened, and Changkyun lifted his head to see the back of someone he believed it was, praying that his hopes weren't too high. But as soon as the person turns around to show the front of their body, Changkyun couldn't have been happier and lunged towards Kihyun who had a handful of bags that they were dropped on the floor by the sudden attack from the younger. Changkyun tightly wraps his arms around the older, crying into the shirt and nuzzling up against him, Kihyun sensing that something had upset the boy.

"Woah, Woah, what's wrong Changkyun? Why are you crying?"

It takes a few seconds for the boy to respond, so many emotions running through Changkyun to finally be back in Kihyun's arms. "I thought you left me or I thought everything was a dream. I was so sad that whatever never happened truly did happen, or that you realized you still hated me."

"Aw, Changkyun, it's alright now. I'm here in the flesh." Kihyun pulls away, cupping Changkyun's tear-streaked face, peering into his eyes. "See, I'm here now. There is no need to worry. I just went out to get some of my clothes as well as some groceries. I'm sorry, I should have woken you up or written a note, but you just looked so cute and peaceful."

Changkyun hiccupped, nodding his head as Kihyun wiped his tears. "I was worried, and I even tried calling you." 

"Yeah, my phone had died, I apologize Kyun." The brunette kisses the top of Changkyun's head, going towards the bridge and the tip of his nose to his lips. Another slow kiss to reassure the younger, proving him that it wasn't a dream and Changkyun was glad that he could touch the other. Kihyun pulled away, and Changkyun whined at the loss, making the older chuckle. "Come on, let's get the food inside your place and I can make us some food." Changkyun helps Kihyun with a few bags of groceries and brings them inside his place, unpacking the items and placing them in their places. Kihyun stays by Changkyun's side, (which he was glad for) making the younger feel at ease from the recent events or sudden wake-up call that had almost given him a heart attack. "Ah, Kyun! Don't put everything away, we still need to cook remember?"

Changkyun nods again, watching Kihyun move swiftly around and grab ingredients, pans, pots, utensils as if he were dancing it was so smooth. Kihyun caught the younger staring and smiled, making the other smile back nervously and look at the floor, his mind filled with many thoughts, slowly shuffling his feet and moving next to the older. He silently wrapped his arms around the older, pressing his cheek against Kihyun's back as the brunette cooked whatever he was making; Changkyun knew that the food would taste great anyways. 

"Kihyun?" The older hummed a response and Changkyun continued. "Are you staying over again tonight?" 

"If you want me to then I will."

"Then, I think you know my answer."

Kihyun chuckled, nodding his head and telling the younger that he will stay over once again, just the two of them. Kihyun felt better when he was around the younger. However, he wasn't sure if he should still be affectionate with the older around school grounds. Practically, the whole school knew about their strained relationship and their constant fighting with one another so it would be quite the shock to come to school the next day and walk through the gates holding hands as if nothing happened but, maybe that was for the best. The only downside was that once Kihyun or Changkyun laid a finger on one or the other, they both knew that they couldn't stop themselves from what would come next. It had always led to intense kissing or sex where ever and whenever they could; making Kihyun think that sometimes the publicity of it was one of the reasons that got him so excited. 

After an hour and constant clingy Changkyun wrapped around the brunette, Kihyun finishes their food and almost has to drag himself to the living room with both of their plates in his hands, planting himself on the couch and turning on the television. Changkyun then pulls himself off the older, soon digging in after his usual prayer thanking the other with his mouth filled. The brunette gives a smile and begins to eat himself, focusing his eye on the TV before without his consent, the younger turns the station which makes Kihyun sigh a little with a small chuckle at the end. Kihyun would need to get used the way Changkyun acts or at least find some common ground so that they won't have another fight.

_

"Here you go Kihyun." Changkyun helps out the president while Hyungwon is at home due to the little flu that he had caught, or either the younger didn't want to come and is faking it. Then again, seeing how tired Hyungwon always looked, it made it look as if he was sick every day. "I've organized these files, and these need to be looked over again, I noticed these didn't belong in the places they were."

"Oh, thanks Kyun, I'll go over these then and find a new place for these documents or find where they go. You're doing so well, better than Hyungwon. Why didn't you ever try to become the vice president?"

"I'd have to do a speech, and I know not many people want to elect me. Anyways, it was your fault in the first place for making all mean and such a delinquent."

"Oh? Well, that's news to me. May I ask why?"

"You were such a dick on the first day of school when I was new to the school. I wanted to run at you and put you in a chokehold." Changkyun laughs, making the other gasp leaving his mouth open but soon letting out a small chuckle. "I was not having a great day, and here you were yelling at the new late student, not even bothering to hear MY side of the story or even helping me around the school. Jooheon had to do that for mean you were so mean to me back that."

"Well, you should have told me instead of just walking away, I probably would have understood. I didn't realize you were a new student until after."

"Oh please hyung, you were so high and mighty I felt I couldn't breathe the air you when you were around."

Another laugh comes out of the older, shaking his head and holding out his arms for Changkyun to come closer. "Aw, I'm sorry Kyun, forgive me." Changkyun happily walks around the table and into Kihyun's arms, loving the nickname coming out of the older's mouth, nuzzling his face into his dress shirt; his smell intoxicating. Whenever the younger was so close to the other, unable to control his urges, Changkyun felt as if he was a vampire and Kihyun was blood; he needed him, wanted him and yearned for him. Almost as if that with no Kihyun, the black-haired would go crazy, hence why Changkyun freaked out yesterday when he woke up to find him gone, only to return shortly to his relief. "Do you forgive hyung?"

"Stop that," Changkyun whined, his grip tighten. "I might have to jump you." 

"If you lock the door, I would let you touch me more." 

Changkyun wiggled out of Kihyun's grip making him laugh at the excitement of the younger who was heading towards the entrance, only for it to swing open and reveal Minhyuk and Jooheon, causing the black-haired to pout. Crap. 

"Well, I know what Changkyun was planning to do." Minhyuk joked, earning a hit from the youngest. Now everyone in the room would possibly tease him since he was the maknae, (something he always hated) and since everything has gotten settled, Kihyun would gladly join in on the fun.

"Shut up."

"Changkyun didn't deny it." Jooheon chimes in, making the younger shoot him a hard glare.

"Now now kids, no fighting." Minhyuk chuckles, moving past the two. "Where is Hyungwon?"

"He's sick today. Well, that's what he told me, but I wonder if it's true." Kihyun shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his chair. "He does talk about you but make sure you're not following him like a fly is around a person. He'll shoo you away if you hang around him as such."

Minhyuk sighs. "Hyungwon is hard to get close to, but I'm not giving up! And, you sir, make sure you treat Changkyun-ie the way he should be treated. He needs all the love he can get, right Kyun?" The oldest wraps his arms around Changkyun in a hug, babying him and Jooheon joins in. 

"Our Kyun-ie." 

Kihyun smiles, getting up from his chair and joining in. "My Kyun."

Changkyun, although slightly irritated by all the attention that has now been directed toward him, however, he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. He's grateful to have such people around him that care and love him so much, and if he had to live everything again, knowing that this would be his result, he would go through it. The younger slowly smiles, closing his eyes as the warmth of his friend and their company put him at ease, hearing all three of their coos towards him which makes him slightly embarrassed (maybe more). 

"Okay guys, that's enough." Changkyun whines, trying his best to move his body.

"Nope, we won't let you go." Minhyuk holds on tighter, almost squishing the boy.

"Sorry Kyun, you're too cute. You can't top my aegyo but it's close."

"I'm not letting go of my boyfriend." Kihyun pouts.

"Guys.~" Changkyun whines again, this longer and the bell rings, making everyone let go to be able to make it to class on time."

"See you Kyun-ie!" Minhyuk and Jooheon wave, giving the last hug and flying out the door. Changkyun sighs, happily chuckling to himself as Kihyun wraps his arms around the younger from behind and swaying their bodies. The black-haired looks over his shoulder slightly to see Kihyun smiling at him, a kiss planted on his cheek.

"Sad we couldn't reach and lock the door in time but, it's okay." Kihyun laughs, not wanting to let go of Changkyun.

"Geez, I remember I always told you to get to class and here I am not releasing you. I could say you need to help me out in the student council room, and we could have it all to ourselves for the next hour. You're a great student, so I'm sure they won't mind."

"Naughty hyung."

"Well, I just can't get enough of you Kyun."

"I can see that but," Changkyun releases Kihyun's grip and turn around to face the older who whines. He wanted to hold the younger for a while longer. "We have my place. We can do it as long as we want, and how many times we can handle. Don't worry, I know you can't wait any longer hyung." Kihyun closes his eyes as he lets the name sink in, rubbing Changkyun's sides slowly as the younger leans in to kiss the other. Maybe he will take the older's offer of staying in the student council office to keep Kihyun company and to control the needs they both have. Changkyun gives a little peck, pulling away and taking off his blazer; his feet heading towards the door and locking it, moving back to kiss the brunette who gladly kisses back, removing the younger's tie. "Okay, I change my mind."

Kihyun laughs, picking up the phone to make a call for Changkyun to stay in the office, and after getting approval, the black-haired almost pounced on his boyfriend. Changkyun licked Kihyun's lips, kissing him as if he were to disappear and holding him tightly against his chest. Kihyun throws off his blazer, and loosens his tie messily, his mind focused on the other's lips against him, so soft and gentle from before when they began. Not wasting anytime, the younger slid his tongue into the other's mouth and tasting the mint spreading against their swirled tongues, making the older moan and grip harder. A cry of Changkyun's name slips through Kihyun's lips through their exchange, a quick breather until his boyfriend reconnected their lips and continued their heated kiss (that used to be slow and sensual). 

"Kyun," Kihyun pulled away, wanting to breathe for a few seconds.

"I love you Kihyun-ie." Changkyun gave a smile, not suited for what they were doing, his dimples showing his cute innocence. Kihyun widens his eyes, soon softening them and smiles back also to press his head against the other, pecking his nose and placing a hand on Changkyun's neck. 

"I love you too Kyun."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long I want this to be like chapter wise but I think my maximum will be around 15 chapters? I hope you like it and this is my first story up here!


End file.
